When Life Got Crazy
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Elena Gilbert/Petrova is a seventeen year old girl living in the downs of Chicago. Supporting her alcoholic mother on a low wage check proves for all work and no play. Then a friend invites her out, and she meets Damon Salvatore. He shows her his world of parties, drinks, and lights, sex, dancing, and being free. She takes the ride, and discovers that Damon has a past of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Quick intro:**

**This story can stand on it's own, but it's a prequel to my story, This Crazy Thing Called Life. You don't have to, but I'd recommend reading that one first! Otherwise, just enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I only wish!**

"Mom?" Elena called, walking in the door. There was no answer. She looked around their small apartment, then moved to pick up the scattered cigarette buds and empty bottles.

Once the living room was almost decent, she made her way into the short hallway. The door to her mother's bedroom was open, so she peered inside.

Sure enough, her mother was there, passed out on the bed. She sighed, moving along to her room.

It was opposite to the rest of the house, her small bed against the wall, her closet shut, and her clothes folded neatly into her one dresser. A mirror hung on the back of her door, her necklaces hanging off the edge of it. A lamp was on the nightstand, along with the book she'd been reading, but other than that, the place was simple and clean.

She fell back onto her bed, letting her dark hair out of it's high ponytail. Work was boring as usual. She hated the library desk, even though she liked reading. It was always quiet, and cold. Not to mention it smelled like floor cleaner.

But since her mother had quit her job, it had been up to her to keep up the rent. Luckily, the boring job paid well enough.

Her thought were interrupted by her ringing phone, and she answered it before the noise could disturb her mother.

"Hello?"

"Elena! I know what we're gonna do for your birthday!" The voice of her best friend called out.

"Caroline, no...I told you, I'm not really in the mood-"

"I know what you said," the bubbly voice interrupted, "And I don't care! Tomorrow night, we are going out! They opened this new club called Trinity, and I got us fake I.D's!"

"How did you- never mind...I don't know...We'll see, because I might have to work."

Caroline sighed, "You always work! It's your birthday tomorrow, Elena, you can take one day to enjoy that fact! You only turn seventeen once!"

"You only turn every age once," Elena laughed, shaking her head, "We'll see."

"Oh fine," Caroline gave in, "But I'm gonna blow up your phone until you agree."

"Talk to you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah, yeah," she hung up and Elena smiled.

Caroline could always lighten her mood.

* * *

Morning came soon enough, and Elena was awoken by a text.

_ Good morning! And Happy Birthday! I called your boss, and you DO NOT work today, and we are going shopping. See you later, and wear something pretty :)_

_-Caroline_

Elena groaned, not wanting to do anything, but roll over and go back to sleep, however, the insistent noise from the living room wouldn't allow that. So she got up, and made herself presentable.

The noise was the television, which her mother had turned up higher than usual, as she sat on the couch, cigarette in hand.

"Good morning," Elena told her, walking in.

Her mother nodded at her, but didn't say anything.

"I'm um, going out," Elena tried again.

"You work today?" Her mother asked, not taking her eyes from the screen.

"Um no...It's my birthday, Caroline want's to do something."

Her mother shot her a disapproving look, but didn't comment.

"I'll be back later," she sighed, walking out the door.

Caroline met her for lunch.

"I was wondering if you'd show," the blond smiled.

Elena rolled her eyes, smiling, "Yeah, as if you would let me bail out."

"Nope! So tonight, I've been promised that this place is rockin!"

"And your mom's just gonna let you stay out at a night club?" Elena asked, thinking of the sheriff.

"No, I'm staying at the dorm tonight, with a friend."

Elena laughed, "And she bought that?"

"Hey, I can be persuasive."

She shook her head, as the waiter brought their food.

After a while, Elena put down a ten, and looked at her friend, "Let's go get this over with."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Geez, it's just shopping for a dress for tonight! You'd think I was holding you down while ripping off your fingernails!"

Elena shrugged, but followed as Caroline started walking down the boulevard.

The streets of Chicago were usually busy, but being a weekend, it was even worse. However, the two girls were able to maneuver in and out of the crowd.

Elena did end up finding a dress at one of the boutiques Caroline had drug her into.

The top was red, and tight, fitting like a corset. It even tied up in the back like one.

But at the waist, it flowed out, into a high-low skirt, made of black silk with red sequins.

"That's perfect!" Caroline declared, when she came out in it. The blond had already found her own dress, a deep green tight piece, with an open back.

"I like it," Elena admitted.

"Good, then go change, and we'll get it. I'm buying, Happy Birthday!"

Elena smiled at her friend, mumbling thanks before doing as she said.

Later that night, they were at Caroline's house, their purchases spread out onto her bed next to a hand full of jewelry and make up.

"Just sit still," Caroline was instructing, as she painted something over Elena's eyes.

"I can do my own make up," Elena reminded her.

"Yeah, but I do it better. Give it up, Elena, you're my model tonight."

Elena sighed, but smiled anyway. Caroline would never change.

"So will we be gone before your mom gets back?"

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, she didn't leave until a few hours ago, she has the night shift, so we're safe until eight in the morning."

Elena nodded, earning her a scolding.

"Don't mess me up!" Caroline insisted.

It seemed like forever, but the blond was finally done. Elena got dressed, and put on the shoes and jewelry Caroline had instructed.

Then finally, Caroline let her look in the mirror.

She had to say, she was impressed. She looked older than seventeen, and pretty hot.

Caroline wasn't bad either, her black heels working great with the dress.

"We're hot," she declared, coming up beside her friend in the mirror.

"Of course we are," Elena smiled, "And thanks for this, Care...really."

Caroline shrugged, "Hey, any excuse to dress up and flirt with hot guys, and I'm in!"

Elena laughed, as Caroline grabbed her keys.

* * *

It was almost midnight, and Elena was beginning to feel the excitement set in.

Caroline was right, it wasn't every day that you had a birthday. She should be able to enjoy it. Enjoy being young, without having to worry about bills, or if her mother was going to blow all of their food money on alcohol. She deserved this.

Caroline pulled up outside the club. There were cars everywhere, and quite a line already started. They walked over, and were patted down by two guys in uniforms.

"That was fun," Caroline smirked as they were allowed to pass.

Elena chuckled, "When it's your birthday, I'm getting you a dictionary. That way you can look up what the word fun means."

Caroline shrugged, "Oh, I know what it is. It's gonna be what tonight is all about!"

The line began to move and Elena could hear the music blaring from inside, the bass vibrating the floor.

She'd always liked dancing. In high school, she and Caroline, and sometimes some other friends, would hit up all of the any-age clubs they could. Of course, she was just going to have to trust that Caroline really could pull off the fake I.D's tonight.

Luck was on their side. When they finally made it up to the desk, the man took the I.D's glanced at them, and gave them back, moving them along.

Caroline winked at her as the next person asked them for the admittance fee.

Then they were able to pass through the final set of doors, into the club.

Elena's eyes widened. This place wasn't like anything she'd ever seen. People were everywhere. It was dark, but lights were flashing different colors, and there was smoke made from dry ice coming from random places, making it into a trippy wonderland of electric color.

"Told you it was awesome!" Caroline leaned in, and shouted over the music.

"Come on!"

She pulled Elena's hand, leading her down a short set of stairs, into the mass of people below on the dance floor.

Elena took the lead then, moving to the middle, directly under a spinning disco ball, and let the music take over her body.

It was time to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review!**

"I'm gonna go get us a drink!" Caroline yelled, once a few hours had passed. Elena nodded, but continued to dance. The music was fast, and she moved her body with the others around her, feeling free.

It wasn't long before she felt a pair of hands on her hips, not for the first time tonight, but without Caroline there, she wasn't as keen on grinding with a stranger.

However the body that came up behind her was tall, and strong, moving expertly to the beat, and she found herself responding, rolling back into him.

He matched her every motion, stepping and swaying in every way. She was impressed, and was still leaning into him when the song ended. She laughed, pulling her now damp hair off of her neck before turning around. And she felt a jolt of surprise when she did.

The man she'd been grinding on wasn't the usual dance floor groper. He was gorgeous.

Dark as night hair covered his head, falling slightly into his eyes. Eyes that were the deepest blue she'd ever seen, even in the dim lighting. His clothes were dark, and obviously expensive. Was that shirt _silk_? He smirked at her assessing him, but before she could say anything, another song began, and the man moved close to her.

She felt captivated by him, his gaze holding hers as he pressed their bodies close together before starting to move. One of his hands gripped her lower back, while the other fell to her waist, directing her as he took lead. And she fell into step with him, rolling her hips against him in the most provocative way.

She wasn't usually one for dirty dancing, at least, not like this, but she had to admit that the close up feeling was amazing. And God, did this man smell good.

After a moment, she got daring, letting her hands fall on his shoulders, and began to sway down his body, rubbing herself against him as she did so, then coming back up, popping against him. She settled herself against his leg, using it as one would a pole, and she let her torso fall back. His hands were gripping her back, so she knew she wouldn't fall, and she let her head swing around before sliding back up his body. She turned in his arms, letting her back mold against him his hands holding her waist again.

* * *

This was how Caroline found them when she returned.

Seeing her friend, Elena pulled away from the guy, shooting him a smile, then grabbed Caroline's hand, leading her away from the dance floor.

They walked to the bar, where the noise wasn't so bad.

"Oh my God, who was that?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I have no idea," Elena admitted, a little out of breath, "but he's hot isn't he."

"Hot? Uh, try Gorgeous! Damn."

Elena laughed, "Is that water for me?"

"Oh, yeah," Caroline handed her a bottle, then turned to the bartender, flashed her I.D with a flirty smile and ordered two shots.

Elena took one and they threw them back.

She liked the burn it left in her throat, and her whole body felt warm. Though if that was because of the alcohol, the room, or the beautiful stranger, she had no clue.

"So what took you so long?" Elena asked her friend, "To get the drinks."

"Oh," Caroline smiled, "I was talking to some guy. He was really cute! Short dark hair, really tan."

"Like him?" Elena asked, pointing down the bar at a guy smiling over at them.

"Yeah!" Caroline grinned, waving him over, "His name's Tyler."

The guy, Tyler, walked over to them.

"Hey, you disappeared on me," he told Caroline.

"Sorry, I had to find my friend! Elena, this is Tyler, Tyler, this is Elena."

The two shook hands.

"Can I buy you lady's a drink?" He asked, before another voice interupted.

"Now why would two fine girls like these waste their time with you?" Another guy had walked up, putting an arm over Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler chuckled, "My cousin, Mason."

"Hi," the girls greeted, and Mason winked.

"So whose up for those drinks?" He asked.

It was four shots later, and Elena's vision as blurring a little.

"One more!" Tyler encouraged, handing each of them another shot.

"On the count of three," He smiled, "One, two, three!"

Elena turned it up and slammed down the glass, first again.

"Damn, girl!" Mason drawled, making everyone laugh.

"I'm done!" Caroline insisted, pushing back her curls, "Just get me a water!"

"Me too," Elena agreed.

But before Tyler could order, another voice called out.

"There you two are!"

Mason smiled, "Stefan, where you been?"

"Around," the younger boy stated, "Damon's getting bored. He said he's ready to go."

"No, we were just starting to have fun," Tyler insisted.

"Sorry guys," Stefan smiled, "And ladies..."

Elena studied him, he was really hot, too. Maybe it was the alcohol, but none of these guys were bad looking.

"Have a drink?" Caroline offered, holding out one of the extra shots.

Stefan considered this, "Yeah, come on," Mason encouraged.

"I don't know," he debated.

"Your brother will find us when he really wants to go," Mason pointed out, and Stefan sighed.

"Okay one drink."

* * *

The group cheered and it was definitely more than one drink later before they were interrupted.

A stranger sauntered over, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, "Stefan, you were suppose to find they guys, not start partying with them."

"Oh, Damon...sorry. They just thought we should have a few more drinks first..plus these girls-."

Elena looked up at the man who'd intruded, and blinked. It was the same guy she'd been dancing all over.

He seemed to notice her as well, "Well, at least you're in good company. I guess we can spare a few minutes."

She blushed, and he moved to stand by the stool she was sitting on.

"Hello beautiful," he smirked.

She smiled, but rolled her eyes, "Hey."

"I'm Damon, by the way, Damon Salvatore," he told her, before leaning over her to order a glass of bourbon.

That same delicious, intoxicating smell filled her nose.

"Elena Gilbert," she returned.

"So, Elena...where did you learn to dance like that?" He asked, still smirking.

She felt her cheeks turn red again, "Not sure really, I've always liked to...we had a few classes in school but-"

His eyebrow raised, "That was no ballroom dancing."

She laughed, "I try not to limit myself."

She turned to glance at Caroline, but Tyler had pulled her out to the dance floor again.

"Well you're a hell of a dancer," Damon captured her attention again, his eyes really were something else.

She smiled, "You weren't too bad either."

He considered this, "Yeah, but that was impressive. Maybe you can show me your moves sometime?"

She blushed again, "I don't really have any...I just kinda go with the music."

He leaned closer, his voice was velvet in her ear. "I wasn't just talking about dancing."

"Subtle," she accused sarcastically.

He smirked again, as his arms moved to grip the bar on either side of her, "I'm not trying to be."

Encircled by him, she could feel her heartbeat speed up, but she met his eyes.

"I'm too smart to be seduced by a stranger."

He was very close to her now, his body leaning in. She could feel the bar pressing into her back, and all she could see were his eyes.

"Well then, it's a good thing we introduced ourselves."

And he was kissing her. His lips were hard at first, demanding, but as one of his hands moved to tangle in her hair, they softened. And she kissed him back.

Her hands rested against his chest, but slid up to clasp around his neck, pulling him harder against her. His arm looped around her waist, bringing her up from the stool and he continued to hold her now that they were standing.

And damn, could he kiss!

She felt breathless, but couldn't force herself to pull away. Breathing just didn't seem important right now. Nothing did.

Finally, he pulled back, and she had melted against him.

"You want to get out of here?" His voice was huskier than before.

She nodded, and he turned toward Mason, who was now talking to another girl.

"Let's go, man," Damon said.

Mason nodded, then looked for the others, who'd walked down the bar for another drink, "I'll grab Tyler and Stefan."

Elena let out a breath, "I should tell Caroline..."

Then the blond was there, following Tyler up, "We leaving?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah, I have better alcohol at home, that doesn't cost ten bucks a shot."

"Cool," Tyler turned to Caroline, "You wanna come?"

She shot Elena a look, and she nodded.

Caroline smiled, "Sure!"

Elena felt Damon's arm slip around her waist, "Then lets go."

**Well this escalated quickly! Lol, but daaang if that boy isn't hot!**

**Review any suggestions or ideas that you may have! All advice is greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena wasn't sure what she expected. To find out that all of these guys lived together, in a giant two story house, wasn't it though.

They had turned off of the main roads, which had eventually led to the dirt-path driveway they'd pulled into. It was a long road, the house at the end of the clearing. Luckily there was plenty of parking space, because the group was a good size.

Beside's herself, Caroline, and the four guys they'd met, there was Elijah, who was another roommate, and a girl with short black hair that clung to him, two blonds that Mason had invited, and a friend of Stefan's who had brought two girls of his own.

Damon opened the door to the house, and led Elena inside, leaving the rest to follow.

"Damn!" She commented, taking in the giant opening. The parlor had a giant fireplace, complete with a full mantle, and stylish furniture, all of which had been pushed back against the wall.

This confused her for a minute, until Stefan moved to the stereo, and a fast paced beat filled the room. A few switches later and lights of different colors were strobing about.

"Why even bother going out when you have all this?" Caroline gushed, making a few people chuckle.

Soon most of the group had moved to the make-shift dance floor, and it really did seem like a smaller club, only more private. Hell, Mason was already making out with one of the girls on the couch. Elena shook her head, as Damon came up behind her again, holding a shot.

She smiled, clinking her glass to his before tilting it back.

She wasn't sure where she was putting it all, but she managed another three shots before things were spinning again. She couldn't find it in her to care.

She was in the middle of the group, Damon behind her, and the two were dancing as if their lives counted on each move. Only now the music was slowing down to a softer beat, so she leaned back against him, just swaying her hips. His hands were all over her though, and his lips were grazing her neck. Which she found highly distracting.

It wasn't long before she felt him grabbing her hand, pulling her from the crowd, toward the massive staircase she'd noticed earlier.

And for some reason, she followed him.

* * *

They'd just reached the top when he pulled her to him, their lips crashing together. She felt the insane need to be as close to him as possible, and he obviously wasn't going to complain.

His hands gripped her waist hard, forcing her back into a wall, but never breaking the kiss.

She felt him moving her, guiding her, and soon one of his hands was opening a door. He walked her backwards into the room, using his foot to kick the door shut.

Then his shirt was open, and he was kissing down her neck.

As he did this, she was able to glance around. They were in, what she assumed, was his bedroom. And it was massive.

She pulled away from him, momentarily impressed with her surroundings.

He smirked, "You like it?"

She nodded, "It's incredible..."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, "It took me a few months to get it in order."

He kissed down her neck, "And if you think this is nice, you should see the bathroom."

She giggled, and his tongue swirled behind her ear, causing her to turn into him.

He leaned in again, claiming her mouth, and was backing her up against the bed.

She fell back onto it, and he was hovering over her in a second, his lips trailing down.

She wanted him to keep going, and never stop, but part of her brain was yelling at her.

_Your drunk_, she reminded herself. Did she really want to do this?

Her mother's face came to mind. Would she be like that? Abandoning responisbility for booze and a hot guy?

Her breath deepened as Damon's hands trailed up.

_This wasn't the way it was suppose to be_, she thought. But God, did it feel good...that didn't make it right though...did it?

And how would she feel in the morning?

His hand was at her back now, fumbling with the zipper on the back of her dress, that was now feeling a little too tight.

"Wait...Stop," she panted, and he froze, leaning back.

"What's wrong?" His looked concerned.

"I...I can't," she whispered, regretting getting herself into this situation.

"What happend?" He asked, moving to the side so she could sit up.

"I just can't, I'm so sorry..." Tears filled her eyes unexpectedly.

Damon didn't say anything at first, but his expression seemed a little startled.

However, he pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, it's okay," he murmmered, "We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

She glanced up at him, "No, I want to, I do...I just can't be like...her."

His eyebrows pulled together, "Her?"

Elena nodded, "My mom...I hate her."

Damon looked at her, "How come?"

"Because she doesn't care about anything...not even me. She quit her job and drinks all day. Or she has guys coming in and out of the house. We fight all the time, and sometimes it even gets physical. She just doesn't care anymore. Hell, she didn't even remember it was my birthday."

"It's your birthday?" He asked, "Now I feel bad."

She giggled a little, "Don't...you were my favorite part.

He smiled at that, "I'm glad."

"Sorry for ruining your night," she said, blushing.

He shook his head, "You didn't. Besides it's your birthday, you should be able to decide what you want to do."

She met his gaze, sighing, "I want to stay with you tonight, and I want to never have to see my mother again. I want to work at a place that I actually like, not a place that pays good enough for me to afford our bills. I want to be able to have fun without feeling guilty about not being responsible, and I want to have a messy room for once. And I really want to have sex with you, but I've never..."

"You're a virgin?" He seemed surprised.

She nodded, "And I'm only seventeen...I should have said that before...God, I'm sorry, I don't want you to kick me out."

Damon chuckled, pulling her against him, "No, I'm sorry, that things aren't so great at home. But you can stay here...forget about all of it, at least for one night."

She nodded, and he fell back, pulling them onto the pillows.

Then he kissed her forehead, and she burried herself deeper into his arms.

"Thank you," she whispered, as her head began to feel dizzy. She closed her eyes and the last thing she was aware of, was the pounding of his heart under her ear.

* * *

Light shone through the window, directly into Elena's eyes. She blinked a few times, before shying away from it. Her head felt foggy as she looked around.

"Good morning," a sleepy voice beside her muttered, and she jumped.

There was the gorgeous man from last night, Damon, and he was looking up at her.

Her memories came back a little choppy, but she remembered most of the conversation they'd had, and her cheeks flushed.

"Oh God," she groaned, falling back against the pillow.

Damon chuckled softly beside her, "Hangover?"

She shook her head, but met his gaze, "No, just embarrasment. I am so sorry about last night, I shouldn't have-"

He smiled, "It's fine Elena, trust me."

"No it isn't. God, I must have really freaked you out."

He chucked again, "Not really, you were just upset."

She shook her head, "That's no excuse to turn all emotional on you...kind of a buzz kill."

He shrugged, "It was your birthday."

As if that explained off everything.

She sighed after a moment, "But last night was fun."

"It was," he agreed, gazing at her, "But I am curious?"

She let him continue, "Is it really that bad? At home, I mean."

She thought before nodding, "I hate it. My mom's a bitch, and I'm pulling all the weight. Last night was suppose to be my break from reality."

Damon smiled, "Well I don't always offer this to strangers, but I know a little about bad parents that control your life, and, as a birthday present...I'm letting you know that, if you're interested, we have some rooms open here."

Elena stared at him, then deciding he was serious, she shook her head, "That's sweet, really, but like you said, we're basically strangers."

He lifted himself up on one elbow, and began twirling a strand of her hair, "We don't have to be."

"We are, though," she told him, "But thank you."

He nodded, his gaze trailing to her lips.

She felt that heat then, the same from the night before, and closed her eyes.

"I should, um, probably go look for Caroline," she said, but she could feel him lean in.

Her eyes opened.

"What's the rush?" His voice purred near her ear.

She sighed when his lips reached the skin on her shoulder, trailing up.

"Damon...I'm seventeen...I told you that didn't I?" She all but moaned, his lips on her neck.

He nodded, "But this isn't sex," He pointed out, closer to her face than her breathing was comfortable with.

She swallowed, "I know, but-"

He cut her off with his lips, letting them linger on hers for a moment.

He pulled back then, challenging her, "Then tell me to stop."

She wanted to, but then he was kissing her again, pulling her against his body, which was hard and seductive.

She kissed him back, his tongue playing on her own as he deepend the kiss.

A huff of satisfaction exhaled from his throat when she twined her hands in his hair, making her body flush against his.

He pulled away, "Elena, if you don't want this to turn into sex, then you probably shouldn't do that."

Her eyes narrowed, "You started it."

That made him chuckle, and he rolled flat, "Your right."

He sighed, "Come on then, lets go find your friend."

* * *

Caroline had hooked up with Tyler. But luckily she was already up by the time they'd gotten downstairs. Elena looked around the room. Someone had cleaned up, and all the furniture was back in place. There was no sign of a party anywhere, and Elena found that she liked this look a little better. The house looked aged, but not old...almost timeless, but was decorated slightly more fancy than what she'd expect from a bunch of young men.

"Have you seen their kitchen?!" Caroline exclaimed, spotting her friend.

"Um, no," Elena raised an eyebrow.

"I made eggs, it's about all I can cook! But the kitchen is awesome!"

Elena laughed, "Sound like your enjoying yourself."

Caroline winked.

"So do you still have my phone?" Elena asked, remembering that she'd passed it on to the blond to put in her purse.

"Yeah, you need it?"

Elena shrugged, "Just gonna see if my mom's called."

Caroline rolled her eyes moving to retrieve her purse, "If she has, then it's just because she needs you to do something."

Elena nodded, but grabbed her phone anyway.

No missed calls.

She wasn't sure if she was relieved or not.

Damon came up next to her then, "So, do I at least get your number before you take off?"

Elena smiled, "If you ask nicely, I'll think about it."

Damon grinned, "What if I don't like being nice?"

Elena considered this, "Well then I guess you'd have to harrass it from Caroline."

He glanced over at the blond who was now giving a plate to Mason, "Nah, I think I have other ways."

She raised a questioning brow, but he just winked.

"Elena, eggs?" Caroline asked, and Elena shook her head.

"Can't. It's already going on noon, and I'm suppose to be at the desk by two."

"Work work work," Caroline sighed, "Well, better you than me."

Elena gave her an apologetic look before turning to Damon, "Um, thanks for everything."

"No problem, beautiful."

She blushed again and he chuckled.

"I'll see you around," he promised and she nodded as he walked her to the door.

Somehow, she felt as if he meant it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys! If you haven't, I'd recommend reading the original story this spun from, This Crazy Thing Called Life!**

Elena hurried to her house. Her mother must have been out because it was empty. She shrugged, then gathered her clothes to go take a shower.

While she washed all the hairspray from her head, she couldn't help but think about Damon. Not just that he was beautiful, but she didn't know that many guys who'd have handled a drunk, crying teenager. But he had.

She still felt a blush at the memory. But Damon had been sweet. She was surprised that he'd even wanted her number. She'd done enough to embarrass herself. Throwing herself at him, just to pull away when he was in the moment.

She wondered what sex with him would have been like. Passionate, she was sure, if his kisses were any hint. She swore that she could still feel her lips tingling.

She finished her shower, dressed quickly, and was brushing her damp hair up into a high ponytail when her phone began to ring.

She picked it up from her bed, where she'd tossed it earlier, and saw an unknown number.

"Hello," she answered.

"Told you I had my ways," She could feel his smirk through her phone.

"Damon?"

He chuckled, "Technically yes, though I also answer to Stud-muffin and Hot Fuck."

She rolled her eyes, smiling, "Yeah, yeah. I guess I'm just surprised. How exactly did you get my number?"

"That's my secret," he noted, "Always keep a woman guessing."

She shook her head, "Well, I'll play pick a clue with you later, Stud-muffin, I got to be at work soon."

"I know," he assured her, "I was just going to see when your next day off was."

She thought, "I'm not sure, the schedules go up Tuesday, I'll get back to you?"

"Works for me, have fun at the library."

"How did you know that I-" But he'd already hung up.

Elena shook her head then moved to put on her shoes.

* * *

Seventy-three white tiles, seventy-four white tiles, seventy-five white tiles.

Elena did her best not to sigh. Counting the squares on the floor wasn't helping the time pass any faster. She had given up on watching the clock an hour ago, and the book she'd picked out really wasn't interesting. Unfortunately, she was there until ten.

The minute it was time for closing, she was up from her seat, clocked out, and walking out the door. The sun was long set but the air was warm with a nice breeze. She got into her car, and fought against the traffic the whole way home. Sometimes she didn't know why she just didn't walk, it would probably even save time.

She finally pulled up in the parking place outside her apartment, noticing a strange rusted red toyota in her usual space. Must be another boyfriend of her mother's.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she walked in and a guy was on the couch.

"Hi," she greeted before walking back to her room. The man was average for her mother. Kind of tall, a little heavyset, probably did drugs, and reeked of cigars.

She set down her purse and keys, walking back to the front.

"Where's my mom?" She asked, looking around.

"Walked down to the store," the man replied, his eyes leaving the television set and roaming over her. Something in his gaze made her feel exposed in her slacks and blouse.

"When will she be back?" She inquired and the man shrugged.

She turned to leave, but the man called out, "Where you goin'?"

She looked back at him, "To my room."

He smiled crookedly, "Why don't you sit in here and keep me company?"

She blinked, "Um, I really need to go work on-"

"Ah, come on," he insisted, standing.

Elena felt her body tense as he stepped closer, "No need to be rude."

She shook, "I'm not, I just have stuff to do."

He gave her a disbelieving look, and then his hand was rubbing her arm, "Take a break."

She pulled away from him, and turned "No thanks, now excuse me."

He had a hold of her shoulders then, pushing her back against the wall, "Don't be that way gorgeous."

She tried to push back at him, "What the hell!"

He smiled, "I'll make you a deal, you give me a little something, and I'll give you a little something."

She pushed against his weight but he didn't move, "No! Are you out of your mind?"

He raised a brow, "Well you are your mother's daughter, aren't you?"

She kicked out then, her knee meeting his crotch, an he fell back.

She darted for the door, but he grabbed her leg, tripping her, "Where you think you goin'?"

He pulled her up, and wrapped his arms around her, "No, we gonna have a little fun first."

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she fought against him.

Suddenly the door opened, and her mom walked in. The man dropped her instantly.

"What's going on?" Her mother demanded.

Elena took a breath, but the man spoke first, "I don't know baby, I was waitin' here for ya, and she was tryin' to come up on me."

Elena's eyes widened, "You lying bastard! Mom, he grabbed me!"

"I didn't!" The man insisted, and her mother's eyes narrowed.

"Elena go to your room, now. I can't believe you."

Elena's mouth fell open, "Mom, he was the one that-"

"Go! I don't want to hear it, you little slut!"

"The hell I am! Mom, this guy just fucking grabbed me, are you seriously taking his side!?"

Her mother's hand came across her cheek, "Don't you cuss at me, little girl."

Elena shook her head, then ran back to her room, slamming the door.

* * *

As quietly as possible, she threw handfuls of her clothes into a bag, along with her personal items, which weren't a lot. She stuffed her purse into the bag too, put her phone in her pocket, and picked up her car keys.

Then she walked over to the window, opening it enough to climb out. There was no way she was facing her mother and that creep right now.

She ran around the corner then, jumping in her car, and pulled out.

She hit the main road, dialing Caroline's cell. It rang and rang, finally going to voicemail.

"Shit!" She muttered, trying again. Voicemail.

Tears were running down her cheeks now, as she tried not to panic. She tried calling a few more numbers, friends from school, and work, but no one answered. But then it was past eleven on a Monday night.

Finally, she dialed the last number she could think of.

"I knew you couldn't stay away," his voice was warm and flirty.

"Hey, Damon...Sorry, I know it's getting late, I just need to ask you something."

He must have heard something off in her tone, because his voice grew serious, "Are you okay? What is it, Elena?"

She swallowed, "Does that offer on a room still stand?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, she was pulling up into the long drive. The house loomed in front of her, Damon standing on the porch.

He was at her side the minute she was out of the car, "What's wrong?"

She knew her face was still wet from her tears, she felt gross, her clothes were ripped at, and God only knew what her hair and makeup looked like.

"I, uh, I got into it bad with my mom...she had a friend over, and he, he grabbed me...he was going to-" Her voice grew thick, but Damon seemed to get the message.

"Hey, it'll be okay," he pulled her into his arms.

She rested her head on his collarbone as the sobs rocked her body.

After a moment, she pulled away, giggling a little, "I'm sorry. I'm really not trying to be crying every time we see each other."

He gave her a small smile, wiping under her eyes, "It's fine, come on, lets get you inside."

She nodded, grabbing her bag from the passenger's seat, but Damon took it from her hands, carrying it on one arm and wrapping the other around her shoulder.

Tyler and Stefan were the only ones still in the living room when they walked in.

"Yo, Elena!" Tyler called out, waving. Stefan did too.

"Hey, guys," she greeted, before following Damon up the stairs.

He led her to his room, sitting her bag on the floor.

"Some of the rooms haven't been used in a while, but there's two or three with at least a bed and dresser. You can pick it out in the morning, or tonight...but I figured you might feel better in a place that's at least a little familiar."

She nodded, "Thank you, so much...I'll get it all settled tomorrow."

She sat down on the bed, and he followed, sitting next to her.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked, obviously referring to why she changed her mind.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"It could help?" he offered and she sighed.

"I got off work, and my mom was gone. Her boyfriend, or whoever, was on the couch, said she'd gone to the store. He tried to get me to stay in the living room with him, and got weird when I said no...then he came on to me. He pushed me against the wall, tripped me, grabbed at me. I swear I thought I was going to get raped."

She took a breath, and Damon grabbed her hand.

"Then my mom came in. He played all innocent, like I'd come on to him, and she fell for it. Called me a slut, slapped me, and sent me to my room. I couldn't stay there after that."

"Sounds harsh," Damon sympathized.

She shrugged, "That's just my mom...Anyway. I called Caroline and she didn't answer, no one would, and you were kinda my last shot, and please don't take that in a bad way."

He grinned, "I understand, Elena. It's okay. You can stay here for as long as you need."

She smiled, "Thanks."

He looked around, "So, was there anything that you needed, or wanted? Are you hungry?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not, thanks. But if you have a shower, that would be great."

He nodded, standing and motioned for her to follow. The corner of his room opened up into a giant bathroom, with fancy decor, a stylish tub, and a massive glass shower.

"Me casa, su casa. Or however that goes," He stated.

She smiled back at him, "You were right, the bathroom is impressive."

He laughed, remembering their conversation from the night before, "Well I've been putting most of my savings into fixing it up. Even hired an interior designer last year. I kinda like it."

She nodded, "It's amazing."

He smiled, "Well, I guess I'll leave you to it. There's shampoo, soaps, conditioner, and anything else you may need in the cabinet under the sink...I'll be downstairs, but if your tired, you can just go ahead and crash. I'll come up later. The bed's so big, you probably wont even know I'm there."

She shrugged, "Well, it wont be the first time I've slept next to you."

He chuckled, "No, not really, but I want you to be comfortable."

She nodded, "Thanks again."

"No problem," he assured her, before leaving her to privacy.

The shower was amazing, Elena sighed. And the water rinsed off the grimy memory of that stranger's hands on her. She felt fresh and smelled good as she toweled off and poked her head into Damon's room. It was still empty. So she made her way over to the bag that he'd put on the floor, and brought it to the bed. It didn't take long to dig out some clean underwear, some night shorts and a tank-top.

Then she eyed the bed. Now that she was sober, she was able to fully appreciate it.

The king sized mattress was lifted from the ground on a stylish wooden setting. The sheets were smooth as silk as she climbed under them, and the comforter was obviously expensive. Part of her mind wondered what Damon did to afford these things. She reached over and turned of the lamps that lit the room, darkness filling in.

A nervous feeling came over her again. Not that she thought that Damon was a psycho killer, or anything, but she really didn't know him. Or any of them for that matter. They all seemed nice, and kinda funny, but that was all she had.

But at the same time, that _was_ all she had.

Her mother would only be pissed that she was gone because of the money. But she was seventeen, legal by the state to live alone. And she couldn't go back to that. She wasn't sure that staying here was a good idea either, but it would just be until she could figure out something else. Maybe she could move in with Caroline, or find a cheap apartment.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened.

"Elena?" Damon's voice was a whisper.

"Still awake," She called back.

"Good, I was afraid I'd wake you up."

She shook her head, "No, I couldn't sleep yet. You can turn on the lamp if you want."

He nodded, and did so; the room now had a yellowish glow.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with me here?" Damon asked, "Because I can find another-"

"Damon, it's fine," she assured him.

"Just checking," He sighed, pulling off his shirt, and started undoing his pants.

Once he was down to his underwear, he turned to the dresser, moving to get some night pants.

But Elena barely noticed, as her attention was overcome by something else.

Damon's _back_.

It was almost gruesome, marred by cut's and burns, long healed. Lines and nicks everywhere. Scars covering almost all of the skin. The word 'sin' was spelled out too, looking as though it were burned there, across his shoulder blades.

He turned to look at her, having put on the pajama's, and noticed her face.

"Go ahead and ask," he told her coldly, and she swallowed.

"I don't want to be rude..."

He gave her a look, "No, rude is pretending like they aren't there."

She noticed that his voice had hardened.

"What happened to you?" she finally asked, as he moved back to the bed.

His eyes met hers as he turned to his side, "My father was a real bastard. I told you, I know what controlling, good-for-nothing parents are like."

She blinked, "I kind of feel bad for complaining now."

He smirked, "It's been a few years, I'm over it."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

He sighed, "You didn't do it, Elena."

She wasn't sure how to answer to that, so she changed the subject.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? How did you get into Trinity if you're under age?"

He smiled, "Same way you did, I'm sure. Fake I.D? And people know me...makes things easier."

She nodded, "Are any of the others your age?"

"Elijah's twenty-two, and Mason's twenty. Tyler's eighteen, and Stefan's seventeen."

She thought about that, "Isn't Stefan your brother? I seem to remember Mason or someone saying that."

Damon nodded, "Yeah, he is."

"You don't really look much alike," she pointed out.

Damon shrugged, "I took after my mom, he took after our father."

"I always wondered what it would be like to have siblings," Elena commented, stifling a yawn.

Damon smiled, "I saw that."

She laughed, "Well, it is getting late, and I have work tomorrow."

"At the library?" Damon asked, and she nodded.

"But don't you hate it?" He challenged, "That's what you said last night."

Elena shrugged, "It's boring, but it pays the bills."

Damon considered this, "But you aren't going back to your mom's, right?"

"I don't plan to," Elena confirmed.

"Then why don't you quit?" He asked, "Find something else, something you'll enjoy."

She shook her head, "I can't. I have car insurance, and gas. Not to mention food..."

"We have food," Damon pointed out, "And I could help you out until you find something."

She eyed him suspiciously, "Why?"

He considered this, "Because I want to. I like you, Elena...and I know what it feels like to be out in the world alone. I just want to help."

She sighed, "I wouldn't ask that of you, but thank you."

"It's not a chore," he assured her, "You shouldn't torture yourself. Find a job you like, and let me take care of the rest."

She shook her head, "That's not exactly going to be cheap, and I can't just let you pick up my responsibilities."

Damon sighed, "I can afford it Elena. I'm co-executive of my business."

She looked at him, "Which is what exactly?"

"Coverage insurance over milling plantations, here in Chicago and other surrounding areas. Not to mention that we partake in developments, and other building projects."

"Sounds important," She said, impressed, and he chuckled.

"Mainly just a lot of paper work, but it pays good, and I like it."

She let her head rest back on the pillow, "I don't know. I'm still not comfortable with the idea of you paying for my stuff while I'm job hunting."

Damon nodded, "Well then, keep this job until you find a new one. And don't let the pay rate stop you from getting a job you want. Then if you choose to stay here, I'll even let you pay rent, to ease your conscious. However much you want."

She considered this, "I guess...but can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm getting pretty tired."

Damon nodded, "Sure. What time do you want up in the morning?"

She yawned as her turned off the light, "I set my alarm, so it should all be good."

"Alright. I go in at nine, so I'll see you if I see you," he told her, adjusting his pillow.

"Okay," she smiled, "And thank you for everything."

She felt his hand brush over hers, "No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I love writing this storyline :)**

**This Chapter is going to skip ahead a little bit, showing Elena's life with the Scooby Gang! **

**Hope you guys enjoy, and Reviews are awesome!**

* * *

It had taken a week for her to master that damn espresso machine, but, after many attempts, she'd made it work.

Elena smiled at the latte she'd just put together. This was getting easier each time.

She wasn't really sure how she'd ended up here.

After that first night at Damon's, she'd moved into the room down the hall. Caroline had called her the next day, and had talked about everything that had happened. Elena told her that she was going to stay at Damon's for a few days, figure out what she wanted to do, and Caroline had supported her, while letting her know that she was welcome to stay over any time she needed.

That was almost a month ago.

* * *

Elena was surprised to find that she was enjoying the time she spent at home now. It was never boring at Casa de Salvatore and Guest. She spent afternoons playing the Xbox with Stefan or Matt, cooking dinner for the guys, reading, writing, watching movies on their flat screen, or whatever she felt like. Damon had even got her to start testing alcohol on her more stressed days. Everyone at the house drank, but it was Damon's specialty, though he hardly ever got _drunk_. She'd tried some of his bourbon once, and had seen the appeal. Just a small glass of the liquid relaxed her, leaving her a little warm, but feeling good. The whole situation made her feel good. It was as if a weight was gone from her shoulders.

Then Damon had visited her once, at the library. He'd looked completely out of place, in his dark jeans and black leather jacket. But he'd sprung her for lunch, insisting that she find a new job immediately.

"I was in there five minutes and I already feel my life draining away," he'd said, making her laugh.

So here she was. The Chez Bazan cafe, not even two miles into the city. She'd driven there twice, before deciding to walk instead. She enjoyed the exercise, and the peace of no crazy traffic jams.

Just a week at the cafe had proved to be good for her. She enjoyed the constant noise, the customers coming in and out, chatting with her as she mixed their drinks. Her boss was sweet too, though occasionally stern. It didn't pay as well as her last job, but she had been promised more hours once she got the hang of things, and that would be enough to buy the things she needed, and pitch in with bills at the house.

Not that Damon was hurrying her. In fact, he'd done everything possible to keep her from having to worry about a thing.

She wasn't used to someone like him. The others she could hang with, and it was chill, but Damon got under her skin.

She would almost say that they were dating, but that wasn't exactly the right word.

He'd kissed her, a lot, since she'd moved in, but never pushed her for anything more. They went to the movies, sometimes alone, sometimes with others, and he almost always met up with her on his lunch break.

* * *

_ In fact, he should be here any minute_, she thought.

And sure enough, just as one o'clock rolled around, he walked through the door.

Spotting her, he strode over, "Hey, you on break yet?"

She smiled at him, "Just about. As soon as Ashley gets back from her's, I can leave."

He nodded, "Okay, then can I get a shot of Jack Daniels?"

She rolled her eyes, "Damon, you know we don't serve alcohol here."

He gave her a look, "Aw, no _Jack_?"

She shook her head and he thought, "What about Jim? Jose?"

Elena chuckled, "The only thing I can give you is a shot of Joe."

He smirked, "Fine, one coffee then."

"Black, two sugars," she stated and he nodded.

"Yeah, dark and sweet, like my soul."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled as she filled a foam cup, and put a lid on it.

She made another one for herself.

"Your buying," she told him, putting them both on the counter.

He smiled, "Well that's gonna cost you."

She raised a brow, "Is it now?"

He nodded, picking up both drinks, and throwing down a bill as Ashley walked through the door.

She was a little younger than Elena, blond, and sweet. Elena really liked her.

"Hey, I'm going on lunch now," she told her, giving Damon back his change.

"Okay, cool, the little fried shop down the street is doing specials today," Ashley told her, clocking in. Elena thanked her, clocked out, and walked around the counter.

"Let's go," she told Damon, grabbing her coffee from his hand.

* * *

They stopped by the little fried kious at the end of the street, grabbing a burger and curly fries. Then they took Damon's car, a shiny blue Camaro, to the park, just outside the square. They snagged a picnic table, sitting side by side.

"So things getting easier?" Damon asked, taking a bite of a fry.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm learning everything faster than I thought. The only thing I was really having problems with was the espresso machine, but I think I got it now."

She picked at her burger, before taking a bite.

"You don't like pickles?" Damon asked, noticing she'd pulled them off, "What's wrong with you?"

He snatched them up, adding them to his own burger.

"They're mushy," she argued, before taking another bite.

The breeze casted through her hair, keeping the sun from being uncomfortable. It was one of those perfect weather days, and she loved it.

Damon finished off his food first, and she let him pick at her fries, until her burger was gone.

Then while she finished eating, he played with a strand of her hair.

"Mason's wanting to throw a party tonight," he told her, "There will be a lot of people, thought you should know."

She nodded, and he added, "And I think Tyler wants you to invite Blondie."

She chuckled, "Her name is Caroline."

"Yeah, her," he smiled.

"Alright, she's probably looking for something to do tonight anyway."

She stood then, carrying their trash to the nearest garbage can.

Damon came up behind her, "Walk with me?"

She nodded, and he took her hand, leading her to a trail.

* * *

Trees overlaid the path as they came up on a wooden bridge, taking them over a small creek. He stopped there, leaning against the wooden railing, pulling her to him.

"So you know how I said you'd have to pay for that coffee?" He asked, winking.

She rolled her eyes, then pulled his head down to hers.

As always, his kiss made her swoon. His lips were soft today, gentle against her own. She let the tips of her fingers brush through his hair, before resting them on his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, then she was being lifted.

He sat her on the railing board, so she didn't have to reach up to meet him. He moved to stand between her legs, his hands still holding the small of her back.

She let her hand run down the front of his shirt, as his lips moved to her neck. His touches grew a little harder, his fingers digging slightly as she pulled him closer to her, reattaching their lips. He groaned a little, then pulled away.

"Elena, unless you want to lose your virginity outside in a public park, we should probably stop."

She smirked, brushing his hair back, "There are worse things..."

He chuckled as she hopped down, "But we do have to get back to work."

He nodded, taking her hand.

* * *

Caroline agreed to come to the party, and it was in full swing by the time she walked in.

"Caroline!" Elena called, spotting her.

The blond smiled, moving to her, "This is awesome!"

Elena looked around. Damon wasn't joking when he'd said there would be a lot of people, and the lights from the first night were flashing around again, giving the place a nightclub look.

Elena handed her friend a drink, and Caroline smiled appreciatively.

"So where's that hottie at?" She asked after a moment.

Elena laughed, "Which one?"

"Tyler," Caroline smiled.

Elena pointed, "He was over in the kitchen with Stefan earlier."

"Okay, I'm gonna go find him."

Elena watched her go, shaking her head. She looked around, hoping to find Damon, or Mason, or anyone that looked familiar. She moved through the crowd of half-drunk dancing bodies, and finally spotted a head of black hair, and eyes so blue, they could only belong to one person.

Only, he wasn't alone. She half paused, noticing a blond, in little scraps of black leather, dancing against him, his hands on her waist. Annoyance flared inside of her, but she pushed it away.

She wasn't Damon's girlfriend. She wasn't having sex with him. He could do whatever he wanted, with whoever, and she had no right to tell him otherwise. But that didn't stop her mood from settling in, as she remembered how good it had been when _she_ was the one he was dancing with.

She huffed, deciding to go into the kitchen instead.

Caroline had found Tyler, and the two were making out while Stefan stood by awkwardly, sipping on his drink.

"Hey," she muttered, standing next to him.

He smiled at her before noticing her expression, "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She shot and he gave her a look.

"Sorry," she sighed, "I'm just not in the best of moods."

He nodded, offering her a drink, which she took, and downed.

She gazed through the open space, noticing that the girl was still pressed up against Damon's front. The alcohol tasted bitter.

"Ah," Stefan said, and she looked at him.

"What?"

He smirked, in a way that showed his resemblance to Damon.

"My brother has his flirt on, and you're jealous," he explained.

Elena rolled her eyes, "I am _not_ jealous."

Stefan laughed, "So it doesn't bother you?"

She glanced back at the couple, then up at the younger Salvatore, "Maybe a little."

"He cares about you, you know."

Elena scoffed, "Yeah, obviously." She motioned to the crowd.

"I'm serious," Stefan argued, "Damon's different with you. Ever since you've been here he's been less of a dick. And I've never seen him serious about anyone, I didn't think he _could _be. But he's trying for you."

She gave him a look, then glanced back at the older brother, "Clearly."

Stefan sighed, "I didn't say he wasn't still a flirt. And he's not going to give in to his feelings easily, but he does care, Elena."

She nodded, "Thanks, Stefan. But I'm pretty sure Damon is content with the friends only part of this relationship."

Stefan shrugged, and she smiled, "However, it's no reason to stop the party."

With that, she turned back out, moving to the dance floor.

* * *

At least this part came naturally. The flow of the beat, the music in her ears, and the way her body moved to it. Nothing else mattered when she danced.

She felt a body behind her, and turned, hoping it was Damon, but found Mason instead.

She went with it though, deciding not to let her feelings stop her from having fun.

Mason wasn't a bad dancer either. He had more of a surfer build, but was playful with his moves. She rolled into him and his hands held her waist. He twirled her some, dipping her back, and she was laughing. Then she pressed her back against him, letting her hands move to settle around his neck. She started a slow grind that he matched, and the music swayed around them.

When the song ended, she pulled away, and he held up his hand.

"You're really good!" He complimented and she high-fived him.

"You're not bad either."

He smiled, turning to look toward the kitchen, "I'm gonna go get a drink, you want one?"

She nodded, and he walked away. Turning, she noticed that Damon was gone too.

She shrugged, turning to some girl who had moved next to her, bouncing with the next song, and began to dance again.

Halfway through, she saw Mason coming back, but then he was stopped, by Damon.

Elena watched curiously.

Damon and Mason were standing closer than usual, eye to eye, and Damon was talking. Mason said something back, and anger flashed on Damon's face. Whatever he said next was more heated, and Mason backed down, lifting his hands.

Damon seemed to take a breath before continuing, and Mason nodded.

Then he was walking back over, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"What was that?" She asked.

Mason sighed, "Damon didn't think our dancing was very...apropriate."

Her eyebrow raised, "He didn't think- who made him the judge?"

Mason shrugged, "Look, lets just take a break and we can-"

"No. If we want to dance, then we can dance however we want." She wondered if the slight alcohol had affected her mouth, but either way, she was making her point, "He was dancing worse than we were just moments ago, so he can't say a damn thing."

Mason chuckled, "No, but he does kinda let me live here. So it's best not to get on his bad side. Besides, it's _you_."

"Your point?" She shot.

"Uh, you're kinda his girl? Aren't you?"

She felt her eyes narrow, "Excuse me, I'm gonna go kick his ass."

Mason chuckled, but let her go.

* * *

She looked around for a few minutes before finding him, in the kitchen, talking to some people she didn't recognize.

"What the hell is your problem?" She demanded, as Damon's gaze fell on her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know damn well what I mean!" She glared, and he studied her, then looked back at the guest.

"Excuse us."

He grabbed her arm then, leading her toward the stairs.

* * *

Once they were in his room, he let her go, and she crossed her arms.

"Now, what are you going on about?" He asked her.

It was more quiet up here, but that only made her voice seem louder when she yelled.

"I'm talking about you scolding Mason for us dancing."

His eyes rolled, "Well I'd rather you not have sex on my living room floor."

She glared at him, "Oh please, that wasn't half as bad as you and miss short-short-skirt in there."

His eyebrow raised, "You noticed?"

"Who didn't?" she shot, "But this isn't about that. I have just as much right to do whatever you do. And how dare you tell Mason that it was innapropriate. That's a little hypocritical, don't you think? And why does he think that I'm...how did he put it? _You're_ girl? When you, clearly, don't give a damn!"

Damon let her take a breath, "Are you done now?"

"Answer the question," she hissed.

He sighed, "I didn't like it."

"What?" She pressed.

"Him touching you." Damon shot back, his voice raising a little, "Damn it Elena, do you really not see what you do to me? I want you, so fucking much, but I wouldn't do that to you, and I can't tell you why I care. I never have before! I shouldn't care if anyone is dancing or fucking, or whatever, but I can't shake the feeling that they aren't suppose to do that with you."

She rolled her eyes, "So what? You get a little jealous, and no one can have anything to do with me, but it's okay for you to grind and grope any little blond you want?"

He chuckled, "Baby, I don't think I'm the only jealous one. And I don't want to feel this way about you. You've kept it pretty obvious that you aren't interested in-"

"You think I'm not interested?!" She shook her head, "I've been waiting a month for you to make up your mind. You're a fucking rollercoaster, Damon! You act like we're friends, then you act like you just want to fuck me, and other times like you actually care. I don't know what to think! You'll be sweet to me, then you go and dance on random girls, and I'm just suppose to watch and pretend like it doesn't bother me?!"

His gaze held hers, "It bothers you?"

"Hell yes, it bothers me! But I'm not self-centered enough to pretend like I own you when-"

His kiss cut her off.

She felt her body respond to him, as he pulled her hard against him, but she didn't want to give in. So she bit down, hard on his lip, and blood began to fill her mouth.

He groaned, moving to push her against the wall, his fingers probably leaving bruises.

She pushed against his chest, but he only molded her tighter against him, their bodies connecting in several spots.

She dug her nails into his shoulders, then he had her lifted, her legs around his hips and his hands gripping her ass.

He walked backwards, falling back to sit on the bed, her in his lap, stradling him.

Elena took a breath then, pulling away, to look down at him.

"I was jealous," she admitted, and he stared back.

"So was I."

"Why didn't you just say something?" She asked, and he flipped them, so he was leaning over her.

He let a hand trail over her face as he answered, "Because I don't know what's happening to me."

She gave him a look, and he sighed, "I can't stop thinking about you, Elena. I want to be with you all the time. I worry about you, and I care that your happy. And your probably the only girl that I've been happy just to kiss. I don't want Mason, or any other guy putting his fucking hands on you, because I feel like your mine, and it scares the hell out of me."

She noticed his eyes were wider, vulnerablility all over his face.

She sighed, "It's the same for me. I care about you, Damon, and I'm not sure what to do about it. But I want to be with you."

He looked serious, "I want that too...but I want you to know what your getting into."

She blinked, "I do."

He shook his head at her, "No, Elena, you don't. There's a reason I don't do serious relationships, and there's a reason I've kept you at a distance. I want you, I do, but...I'm not good for you, for anyone. I'm damaged goods, and that's not going to change."

She cupped his face, "Everyone has they're problem's Damon. But the point of being with someone is accepting them for who they are."

"You don't really know who I am, Elena."

She shot him a look, "Then give me the chance, because I know what I've seen, and if you want to be with me too, then it shouldn't matter."

"It's not that simple...I would want this to work, but you deserve someone that can-"

"That's my choice to make," she insisted, cutting him off.

His eyes closed for a moment, "You want this?"

She nodded, "I want you."

"And you do know that there's no going back? I don't do things half way, Elena. So if you change your mind-"

"I wont," she insisted, "Give it a chance."

She leaned up then, hesitantly, and pressed a small kiss to his lips. She lingered there, and he started to kiss her back.

She sighed into his mouth.

He relaxed his body into hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. The kiss deeped, and soon she was wrapping her legs around his waist.

He rocked against her body, and she could feel his desire for her.

She decided to finally give into what she wanted, what they both wanted, and reached to pull off his shirt. He let her, but pulled back, meeting her gaze, questions in his eyes.

She smiled, nodding at him, and that smirk covered his lips again.

He kissed her softly, before moving to unzip the dress she was wearing.

He tossed it to the floor once it was off, and she was glad she'd worn cute underwear today.

Damon's gaze darkened appreciatively, before he claimed her lips again. She wasn't sure how she was going to feel about this later, but if being around Damon had shown her one thing, it was that life was full of untapped passion. You just had to be brave enough to want it.

And she did...very much.

* * *

**Yay, more Delena in the next Chapter. Things will start heating up now! **

**Keep reviewing :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Delena, Morning after :)  
Gahh, love this couple! **

* * *

The sunlight filled the entire room as Elena opened her eyes. Blinking, she realized that she wasn't in her bed. Memories of the previous night flashed back then, and she blushed a little.

She rotated, to lay on her back, and noticed Damon, sleeping beside her. He looked relaxed, and peaceful. One of his arms were stretched out, under her pillow, the other reached over next to her, as if having been holding her waist.

He didn't stir as she studied him. The sheets fell to his waist, leaving his naked torso exposed. His muscles were cut and lean, contouring up his body. She noticed random places where her nails had dug in, and a few places on his neck and arms where the scars from his past reached around.

His hair was a tasseled mess, but his face was slack, less angular now, in sleep, and it gave him a younger look. He was still sexy as hell.

She remembered the night before, vividly now. He'd teased and touched her in all the right ways, and once he'd entered her, it was pure bliss.

There was a little pain as she'd stretched around his massive erection, but the pleasure he'd brought to her made it dim in comparison.

Then again, she'd always know he'd be amazing in bed. He was practically oozing sex, so how could he not. She'd also been proud of the moans she'd drawn from him. And the amazed look in his eye when she did something he especially liked.

Again, she blushed, thinking of all the things they'd done. But she'd never felt more beautiful, or sexy, as she had under his gaze.

The only thing that bothered her was how he'd held himself almost at a distance. She had a feeling it had something to do with the scars on his back, though she didn't have the courage to ask him what all had happened. It just seemed really personal, and she didn't blame him from shying from her touch a little. In time, maybe that would change.

And they had time, a lot of it.

* * *

She smiled, leaning forward and placing a light kiss on his nose. Not even that woke him. She giggled a little, before sliding out of the blankets. She spotted Damon's shirt on the floor, and put it on, doing up two of the buttons. Then she moved to the bathroom.

Glancing in the mirror, she shook her head. Her hair was a mess, and her make up was smeared darkly around her eyes. However, she didn't look gross, she looked seductive, especially with her swollen lips. And she liked it. But thinking it best to clean up, she grabbed a wash cloth, and used the sink to wet it. She washed her face, then digging around, found a comb, and tried to untangle her hair. Not her best job, but not bad either.

Then she reviewed her body, lifting the shirt to see her back as well.

There were a few random bruises and red marks, but nothing too bad.

She considered getting in the shower, but heard a voice from the other room, "Elena?"

Smiling she sauntered out to him.

"Hey," she addressed, and Damon's eyes found her. He was sitting up on the bed now, sleep still in his eyes.

She skipped over, jumping up on the bed, next to him.

"I thought you might of left..." He suggested, running a hand down along the curve of her body.

She shook her head, "No, I'm right where I want to be."

He smiled, then leaned down to kiss her. She let him play with her lips for a moment, then pulled back, settling against the pillow. His fingers were playing with a strand of her hair now, a small smile on his lips. She wasn't use to seeing him look like this, so...she didn't even have a word for it. Relaxed? Unguarded? Vulnerable?

"What's that face?" She asked, hoping he'd put the word to it.

His eyebrows furrowed, almost poutingly, "What face?"

But his lips curved upward again, his eyes meeting hers.

"That face," she answered, staring at him.

He rolled his eyes playfully, "I'm _happy_."

She couldn't stop her smile after that, and leaned over, kissing him again.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his side as their lips parted.

"I'm happy too," she murmured, and he kissed her head.

She laid in his embrace, enjoying the feeling of his hand tracing patterns on her skin, under the shirt, before she rolled over.

"I need a shower," she told him, "Wanna come?"

"I already did," he winked, and she hit his shoulder.

"You know what I meant!"

Chuckling he kissed her, "Yes, I would love to."

She pulled him up with her, dragging him to the bathroom.

He was already naked, so she pulled open the two buttons and let the shirt fall from her shoulders. Damon's eyes trailed over her body, and she tried not to be self-conscious.

She turned to the shower then, sliding the big glass door open, and stepped inside.

Damon joined her, closing the door behind him.

Elena wet her hair, and let the water run down her body. It felt really good.

"I love your shower," she murmured, and Damon chuckled.

"I love you in my shower."

She threw him a look, but smiled.

He reached around her then, grabbing the shampoo and squeezed some into his palm.

"Turn around," he instructed, so she did.

He massaged the soap through her brown locks, using the tips of his fingers against her scalp.

She wanted to purr.

His hands moved from her head then, down to her neck, continuing to massage.

"So how do you feel?" He asked after a moment.

Elena smiled, "I feel good."

"Are you sore?" She could here the concern in his voice, "I mean, I know it was your first time, and I wasn't exactly being gentle wh-"

"It's fine, Damon, really. I might need a day to recover, but," She turned around, planting a kiss on his lips, "it was perfect."

The tension left his face then, and he kissed her back.

"I'm glad."

She smiled at him, "You're kind of amazing, you know?"

He laughed, "And if I didn't take your virginity myself, I would have questioned your innocence. You were very...enthusiastic."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, I blame you."

He didn't seem to complain about that.

She pulled back after a moment to rinse out her hair, and finished scrubbing her body, while Damon washed off.

Once again, she noticed the scars on his back. They looked even worse under the florescent lighting. Gently, she reached forward and touched one.

Damon froze, but didn't speak. She continued to let her hands roam over his back, wondering how one person could have endured so much without being a mental mess. She traced over a mark on his neck, it was an odd shape.

"Do they hurt?" she asked quietly.

After a moment, he shook his head, "No, they were done a couple years ago. They're healed."

She followed a line down his back, stopping where the letters were burned.

"Was this done by cigarettes?" She asked, noticing the shape of the dots that made up the letters.

Damon nodded, "I was seventeen. My dad caught me smoking. An eye for an eye."

She shivered and he turned around looking at her, "It's okay, you know."

She nodded, "I just don't see how a person could do that. Especially to-"

She stopped herself, but Damon picked it up, "Their own child?"

She sighed, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "Don't be. My father wasn't exactly a loving example. He was a preacher. Let's just say he took the phrase, "Spare the rod, spoil the child" a little to far. But it doesn't matter. I left a few years ago, found this place, went back for Stefan, and it's been us since."

She looked up at him, amazed that he seemed so calm.

"Besides," he added, "I'd rather think about better things."

His gaze dropped to her body then, and she blushed, nodding.

* * *

Later, as they were drying off, she stretched her muscles out. She was definitely a little sore now, but it had been well worth it.

Half an hour later, they were dressed, and walked downstairs to join the others. The room was a little trashed, but not as bad as Elena had been imagining. But then Stefan, Caroline, and Tyler were all there with a filled trash bag.

"Did we miss clean up?" Elena asked, and Caroline shook her head, "Nope, we still have to get the rest of this," she motioned around, "And then sweep and mop the floors."

"Which we never do," Tyler complained.

"Seriously," Caroline backed him, "They don't, they hire a cleaner! Lazies..."

Elena chuckled, letting go of Damon's hand, "Well, I'm gonna eat, then we can help."

She walked into the kitchen, Caroline following, leaving the boys talking.

"You disappeared last night," Caroline commented, hoisting herself up on the counter.

"Damon and I had a long talk," Elena shrugged.

Caroline shot her a look, "Elena Gilbert-Petrova! I am your best friend, and I'm not going to pretend like I don't know something's up, so you might as well tell me!"

Elena chuckled, rolling her eyes, "Okay, first of all, It's just Gilbert. Michael Petrova is only a gene donor, therefore, I refuse to associate his name with mine, second of all, it's not a secret. I haven't had the chance to talk to you given that I literally just now saw you."

Caroline sighed, "Then stop stalling, tell we what's going on with you and Damon!"

Elena blushed while opening the fridge, "We...we're together."

Caroline nodded, "Well that much is obvious."

Elena shook her head, "No, I mean we're..."together"."

Caroline's smile grew, "I knew it. Since when? Last night?"

Elena nodded having grabbed the milk, and was now looking for a bowl, "It was a really long talk."

The blond laughed, shaking her head, "So was it good?"

Elena blushed, and Caroline smirked, "That means it totally was! But just looking at that man could drop panties, ya know what I mean?"

Elena chuckled, "Oh believe me, I do."

Jumping off the edge, Caroline grew serious, "So, not to ruin the good moods, but, you are sure about this aren't you?"

Elena looked at her before getting a bag of cereal out, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know...Damon's just...he seems intense."

Elena smiled, "He's different."

Caroline gave her a glance, "So are you."

Elena raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Her friend sighed, "Like I said, I'm your best friend, Elena. I notice things. And since you've moved in here, you've changed. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing, don't get me wrong, but it is something that I've worried about."

"Why?" Elena asked perplexed, "And what do you mean by "changed"?"

Caroline shrugged, "You just have. Your...darker, now. And I'm not talking about some Star-wars Darth Vader stuff. Your attitude, your clothes, just the way you carry yourself."

Elena looked down at her outfit. Sure, a few weeks after she'd moved in, Damon had offered to take her shopping. She'd protested at first, but eventually gave in. She'd come back with an entire new wardrobe.

"I like my clothes," she shot.

Caroline chuckled, "Oh, it's not that, Elena. You look good. It's just different than how you use to be. Like I've never seen you in heels, unless they were mine, and I don't think you've even owned a pair of skinny jeans before. But now, a lot of your clothes are dark, tight and hot! Which, like I said, isn't a bad thing. I'm sure Damon really likes it. But I just want to know that you aren't changing for him."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Care, you know me better than that. I'm always going to be me, no matter what anyone thinks, but yeah, your right, I am different. And Damon is a big part of that. And maybe he's rubbed off on me some. I definitely drink a lot more!" she chuckled, "But I feel better. Sarcasm and attitude aside, I think I'm better for it. I'm not scared anymore, Care."

Caroline gave her a sympathetic look, "And you shouldn't be."

"I was with my mom," Elena pointed out, "I was scared that she was never going to change and that I'd be stuck trying to support us for my whole life. Hell, I had to drop out of my classes at the U to work more!"

Caroline giggled, "You hated your classes at the U."

Elena smirked, "Yeah, I did. But still, I sacrificed for her, and I didn't feel like my life was going anywhere. I wasn't happy. Then that night that her boyfriend tried coming on to me...I couldn't stay there. Not in a place where I was all alone and couldn't feel safe. And maybe I'm a bad person for walking out on her, but I don't even care. Damon makes me feel safe. Damon makes me feel everything! So much more than I thought I was capable of, and he opens me up. He challenges me and makes me question things. I like that, and I like the person that I am."

Caroline smiled, "Well if you're happy, then I'm happy."

Elena moved to hug her, "Thanks Care, really. Just having you around got me through so much...you'll never know what that means to me."

The blond hugged her back, "You too, Elena, I'm just glad that you're getting things figured out. You deserve to be happy."

Elena pulled away, "Don't we all?"

Caroline chuckled, "This is true. But you've put up with enough in life. I guess that it's about time that you at least got a blue-eyed sex god out of the deal!"

Elena laughed, then a voice called out behind them, "Blue-eyed sex god?"

Both girls turned to see Damon strolling in, "Wouldn't be talking about someone I know, would you?"

Caroline picked up a hand towel from the counter and chucked it at him, "Lurker!"

He chuckled, coming up behind Elena, "It was taking you a long time to get breakfast. I was starting to wonder if Blondie had murdered you."

Caroline rolled her eyes as Elena chuckled, turning in his arms to face him, "No, we were just talking."

"So I heard," he smirked, "Sex God, huh?"

Elena blinked up into those gorgeous eyes, "Like you doubt your abilities!"

He laughed, "Oh, baby, not in the slightest."

Then he leaned down kissing her, and she momentarily forgot that they had company.

"Okay, you guys are being all gushy and cute, so I'm gonna take that as my cue to leave," Caroline announced, and Elena saw her back retreating.

* * *

Damon gave a satisfactory growl when she turned all of her attention on him then, deepening the kiss.

"You're still sore, huh?" He asked, his breath thick.

She pulled away, nodding, "Yeah, a little. But if you want, then tomorrow, we can-"

Damon covered her mouth, "Elena, if you value my sanity, please do not tell me what we can do tomorrow."

She chuckled, "Sorry."

He kissed her lightly, "Don't be. It's well worth the wait."

She smiled again, wrapping her arms around his neck, "That it was."

He nodded, before changing the subject, "So what time do you work today?"

She shook her head, "I don't. I'm off today and tomorrow."

Damon smiled, "I have to go into the office at two, and I'll be there for a few hours, but I'll see you later."

She nodded, "Okay, have fun."

"Oh I plan on doing that _after_ work," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, but kissed him again, "Come on, let's go help finish cleaning up."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "You know, Caroline was serious. We do have a lady that comes in and cleans once a week. Overpaid, but she does a good job."

Elena shook her head, "It's pointless to pay for that! And as sexist as this might sound, you have a girl living here now. I can clean."

Damon smirked, "Will you wear the little maid outfit too? With black stilettos?"

She hit his arm, "Don't be a dick."

He chuckled, "But I kind of like that idea."

She smiled, "I'm sure. But I'm being serious Damon."

"So am I," He reasoned, then after she gave him a look, he added, "Okay, fine. You can clean if you want, but then I'm not letting you pay rent."

She started to protest, but he covered her mouth, "No, Elena. You already cook for us. If you start cleaning too, I'm not having you pay to live here."

She sighed and he released her mouth, "Fine. The extra money would be nice anyway."

Damon smiled at her, "See? Win-win!"

She smirked, leaning up and kissing him, "I'd say I'm definitely winning."

His arms wrapped tighter around her waist, "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

By the time Damon got home that evening, Elena and Caroline had scrubbed away every inch of the mess. The blond was sitting on the couch, between Tyler and Mason watching some game on the flat screen, and Elena was in the kitchen, throwing together dinner.

Since living here, she'd also found that she loved to cook. It had always been quick and easy meals at her mom's, but here, she could afford to experiment, and the chicken Alfredo was turning out amazing.

"Hey gorgeous," Damon called, walking in and seeing her.

She glanced up, "Your back!"

She smiled, setting down the spoon she'd stirred with, and hurried over to him.

She threw her arms around his neck, and pulled his head down to hers, sighing when their lips met.

He pulled her up into his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled away after a moment, still holding her.

"Damn, I would have came home earlier if I'd known I was going to be greeted like that!"

She smiled, then wiggled so he would put her down, "I missed you."

He pushed a strand of her hair back, then cupped her cheek, "I missed you too."

He looked up then, "Something smells good."

She nodded, motioning to the stove, "Chicken Alfredo."

He grinned, "Good, I'm starving!"

He reached for the spoon, but she swatted his hand, "No, it's not done yet. Go wait in there. It'll be just a few minutes."

He gave her a pouty look but she didn't budge.

"Oh, fine," he caved, leaning in and kissing her once more before walking out.

She shook her head.

* * *

Everyone loved the meal. Even Elijah, who was pretty picky. Elena laughed as he'd hesitantly tried it, before taking another bite, then one more. The compliments were endless.

Caroline was staying again, and was claiming how Elena needed to teach her how to cook.

Elena smiled, looking around, feeling home.

Damon winked at her as he played with her foot under the table. She grinned.

He really was amazing, and now, he was all hers. All of these guys were, just accepting that she was part of the family now, one of them. She liked that.

Damon had taken all of them in, she'd learned from Stefan. Damon left home as soon as he was old enough, getting away from their abusive father. Stefan had suffered a lot less, but Damon had went back for him as soon as he'd gotten this house.

He'd worked all through high school at the company he was with now, and they'd promoted him the year before. So his extra pay, added to his saved money, had been enough to get the house in pretty decent shape. He'd even done some handy work, himself.

He and Stefan had struggled a little at first, trying to make it work, but then Mason had came. He was working under Damon at the company, and had moved in not long after. Tyler was younger, and was having problems at home, so being Mason's cousin, Damon had offered him a room, too. Elijah had come later, being transferred to Damon's company, and had lived here since moving into town. Together, money was no longer an issue. And now that she was here, they'd had even more to go around.

And she absolutely loved the stress-freeness of it all. For the first time in her life, she felt like she had a place that she was suppose to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter :)**

* * *

The weeks began to fly. All turning into one big blur. And Elena found that she didn't mind at all. Her life had gone from lonely misery, to absolute perfection.

She glanced over at Damon, who was laying next to her on the bed, reading a book.

Call of the Wild, Jack London. She smiled, thinking of how basic it was.

But she was getting bored, and Damon was really focused on the book.

So she stood, pulling her nightgown over her head. Damon's eyes flickered over at the movement, and then she was holding his attention.

She walked over to him, and he sat the book down, his arms opening. She took the invite, crawling over his body in just her panties, not even a bra, and straddled his lap. He was propped up, so their faces were almost even.

"Kiss me," she commanded, and he did. She liked bossing him around, and he liked controlling her. It was a never ending battle in which they both won and lost.

He flipped her, so his body now covered hers, and his kisses were heating up, when her phone buzzed. Of all the timing in the world...

"Hold up," she sighed, pulling away, reaching for the intrusion.

She checked the screen.

"I'm only answering in case it's a friend emergency," she stated.

Caroline's voice came out quick, "Hey, sorry. I was just letting you know that I officially decided."

Damon was kissing down her neck now, and she fought back a moan when saying, "Decided what?"

"About moving in with you guys!" Caroline said exasperatedly, "Remember? You've been telling me for two weeks now that I should do it."

Elena seemed to recall those conversations, "So what made up your mind?"

"My mom told me no," Caroline said simply.

Despite her distraction, Elena laughed, "Which of course made you want to even more."

"Yep. I'm packing now."

Elena smiled, "Well you can have the room I've been staying in."

Caroline's smirk reached through the phone, "Am I to understand that you've taken up residence in room number Salvatore?"

"You can say that," Elena agreed, pushing Damon off.

"Alright, well I'll let you go. But I'll be there in the morning! What time do you work?"

"Not until noon, so I should be here."

"Okay, see you then!"

"Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Blondie?" Damon asked, and Elena nodded.

"You know she has a name?"

Damon shrugged, "So what's up?"

"She's decided to make her move permanent."

Damon smiled, "Well if she's gonna be here half the week anyway, she might as well."

Elena nodded, "Yeah, I figured she could sleep in my old room, since it's already been cleaned."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean you officially agree to move in here with me?"

She smiled. He'd been trying to talk her into it for the past month, but she'd always held her ground, despite the fact that she spent most nights in his bed anyway.

"Yes, so you better have some closet space."

Damon chuckled, "I hardly use the closet, and it's a walk-in, so I think you're good."

She kissed him, "Good to know...now, where were we?"

He smiled, bringing her lips hard against his own, "Right about here."

* * *

A week later, Elena was staring at Damon.

She wasn't one who'd ever been big on drugs.

They'd done all of the "just say no" assemblies at school, and she'd never had the desire to partake in it all.

However, it had never come in such a tempting offer before.

"Are you sure?" Damon's voice purred.

She shrugged, "I don't like needles."

He rolled his eyes, "It's not that bad. It's just like giving blood. And this shit is worth it, trust me."

She eyed the syringe in his hand skeptically, "I don't know..."

He kissed her, "It'll be fine, babe. I'm not going to make you do anything, but I really think you'll like this."

She thought for a moment later, then recalled, as she usually did in situations like this, the look on her mother's face any time that she'd actually do something for herself. That disgusted, judgy look. One that she had no right to give. This wasn't her life. Elena could do whatever the hell she wanted.

"Okay," she caved, "Just don't make me watch."

Damon smiled, "Just close your eyes, and it'll be over before you know it. He pulled out a band and began tying it around the top of her arm.

She squeezed her eyes shut, then felt the slight pain as the needle injected her.

"There," Damon stated, "All done."

She opened her eyes, and a few minutes later, her world began to change.

* * *

It was either morning or early afternoon when Elena finally woke up. Damon was sitting up by the bed, a cigarette in his hands.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," he told her.

She sighed, "How long was I out?"

He glanced at the clock, "It's three."

Her eyes widened, "In the afternoon?! Shit! I was suppose to be at work like an hour ago!"

Damon shook his head, "No, your boss called, I told her you were sick, had been in the bathroom all morning puking. She said to get better soon, and to call her when you feel up to work."

Elena sighed, resting back against the pillow, "Thank you."

He smiled at her, putting out his smoke, "No problem."

Then he rolled over, taking her in his arms, "I should have given you a smaller dose. I forgot how that stuff knocks you out if you aren't use to it."

She nodded, "It was amazing though. There were so many colors."

Damon laughed, "One of the many affects. I personally like that it heightens all of your nerves. Makes sex so much more fun."

Elena chuckled, "It _was_ good...but now I have a headache."

Damon nodded, "You need aspirin and some water. Probably wont hurt to eat, either."

"Does Caroline still have some breakfast made?"

Damon shrugged, "Maybe, we can go see, and if not, we can go get some."

Elena nodded, "Okay, but shower first."

Her boyfriend couldn't disagree to that.

* * *

In the following month, Elena tried a few more things that Damon offered her. Each one had a different effect, some that she'd enjoyed, others not so much, but it was a rush all the same.

However, she decided that she didn't want to do them as much as some of the others were, so she told herself to save it for the parties. Which she did, and the pills Damon gave her made the lights and the music blend together until she didn't know what was the floor and what was the ceiling. All she was aware of was the blood in her veins and Damon's hands on her waist.

The feeling was liberating. And she loved the sex that usually followed.

Actually just the sex in general.

It had taken a few times before Elena's body grew accustomed to Damon's continuous intrusion. She'd be sore for the entire day that followed their love making. But it had worn off as her body strengthened, growing use to it. Now she could go several times in one day and be good to go again the next morning.

Damon was relishing this fact, taking her at any possible time. Not that she was complaining.

And the way he took her was different too.

Damon was rough and very passionate.

Sometimes she wondered if she could even handle it, but then she just did.

She kept his pace as he drove into her over and over, his hands gripping her, his teeth pulling at the skin on her neck. Though she occasionally still felt as though he was holding a part of himself back, the look he gave her would erase any worries.

And the feelings he ignited from her unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Especially during sex. The subtle mix of pleasure and pain drove her to the edge each time, with Damon's mouth upon hers. And she loved it.

She loved everything about her life now.

Her job was going good. She worked as much as she could, to help out and save money, then spent her days with the various members of her new family, before finally giving her nights to the man that owned her every thought.

He was staring at her now, from the bathroom doorway.

"Having fun?" he asked.

Elena smiled, wiggling deeper into the warm water, "It's very relaxing."

Damon smirked, obviously liking her naked in his giant tub, "Where did you find the bubbles?"

She shrugged, "Caroline took me shopping yesterday. I picked some up.

He moved forward then, coming to sit on the edge of the tub, "You know that I have some under the sink?"

She smiled, "Well those didn't smell as good as these. Besides, they're yours. I wanted my own."

He raised his hands, "Okay, okay. Just saying."

She grinned, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

"So I'm assuming my closet is even more full now?"

Elena looked up at him, "You might as well admit that it's my closet now."

He raised a brow.

"Well it is," she insisted, "And yes, Caroline and I picked up a few new outfits."

He smiled, "I figured as much."

Her eyes narrowed, "Well if you're nice, maybe I'll show you some."

He weighed her, "As fun as watching you play dress up might be, the mess that all those clothes will make on my floor could kind of ruin the enjoyment."

She smirked, "Well I was thinking of just showing you a few. And they aren't in the closet."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "No?"

She shook her head, "Nope, they're in my pajama drawer."

He smiled, knowing what kind of clothes she preferred to sleep in, "Then I can't wait to see them."

She seemed satisfied with that answer, nodding, before moving to stand.

Damon had to admit that he enjoyed this view much more than any piece of silk.

Elena's tight little body, all wet and sudsy, merely inches from his fingertips.

"I need to rinse off," she told him, stepping around him toward the shower, "Join me?"

Instead of answering, Damon just pulled open his shirt, letting it slide from his body before working his jeans.

Elena smiled approvingly before turning toward the glass box.

* * *

The shower took a while, as Damon was on her the moment the door was closed behind him, but Elena didn't mind.

They eventually made it back to the bedroom, dripping almost the whole way, before he dropped her to the floor, taking her there as well.

Now, half an hour later, she lay content in his arms, finally on the bed, mostly dry now and under warm blankets.

Damon's hand moved slowly up and down her arm as he gazed at her.

She looked up at him through her lashes, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, you're just really beautiful."

She blushed slightly, "And you're a flatterer."

He smiled a little, "Maybe, but I always tell the truth."

She kissed him then, letting her lips linger, but instead of deepening the kiss, Damon pulled away slightly, keeping his gaze on her eyes.

"You okay?" she asked him, noticing that look was in his eye again. The same one he got after pulling away from her.

As predicted, he just nodded.

Elena sighed, "I wish you wouldn't do that."

Confusion crossed his face, "Do what?"

She made herself stand her ground, "Shut me out. You do it a lot."

He didn't argue or deny it as she had expected. Instead, he just let his head hang.

A moment of silence passed, and she grew worried, especially since he wouldn't meet her eyes.

Finally, she put a finger under his chin and forced his gaze up.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

She sighed, "I don't want you to be sorry. I just want to be close to you, Damon. Every part of you. And I can't do that until you're willing to share every part with me."

Again he was silent, so Elena urged him.

"You don't have to hide from me, Damon."

She took his face in her hands, and he leaned into her touch.

"It's not you that I'm hiding from," he told her, his voice cold.

"Then who?"

He just shook his head, "Elena, I want to give you what you want. I know you deserve it. But this is who I am. I warned you that I was damaged goods...a lost cause."

"No you aren't," she insisted, "You're not a lost cause. You're just lost...but aren't we all?"

She took a breath, "Damon, I know you, okay. But I also know that there's a part of you that you don't let me see. I know that everyone has a Mr. Hyde, I get that, but the only way that we are going to be able to work is if there is nothing between us."

"I know," Damon sighed, "I know, Elena. And I want that. But I-"

"But nothing," she interrupted, cupping his cheek, "I want this. You want this. So there is no reason that it can't work out."

Damon shook his head, "I don't want you to get that close, Elena."

She was a little exasperated now, "And why not?"

"Because you wont like what you see," he assured her.

"That is my call to make," Elena insisted.

"No it isn't."

"And why isn't it? I choose to be with you, Damon. But I need you to let me in."

She could hear her voice raise a little, and struggled to control it.

"I can't Elena."

His own voice was heated, and she was demanding in her answer.

"Then tell me why!"

"Because it scares the hell out of me!" Damon bellowed.

He was sitting up now, and Elena was a little stunned, but he kept his gaze on her, even as he stood.

"It scares me because I know how it pans out. And if you see that part of me, and decide that it's too much...I can't lose you, Elena."

His voice wasn't angered anymore, just pleading. It broke her heart.

Slowly she moved across the bed, standing to rest in front of him.

"You have no reason to be afraid, Damon. I'm not going anywhere."

His eyes were slightly pained, "I can't take that chance."

"Yes you can," she urged, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Elena," he sighed, turning away from her, leaning an arm on the post at the end of the bed.

Elena walked behind him, moving to lay her head between his shoulder blades, across his mauled skin.

Then she kissed over his scars, making him shiver, "Just let me in, Damon."

He was silent and tense, but she held him tighter, willing the words that she knew were true from her heart to her lips.

"Nothing that happens is going to make a difference between us, because..." her whisper trailed off and she swallowed.

Then more clearly, she finished, "Because I love you. I love you, Damon, and nothing is going to change that."

She felt his body stiffen at her words, before he turned to her.

The expression on his face was unreadable, then finally he said, "Say that again."

"Nothing is going to change what's going on between us," she promised, but he shook his head.

"No, the part where you said you loved me."

She smiled then, moving her hands to his face, "I love you."

His eyes closed, "Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love y-"

He kissed her then. Slowly pulling her against him, letting his mouth mold against her own before pulling away. She was shocked beyond words when she saw that his eyes were wet.

"I love you, too, Elena," he said the words with such fevor, that she was sure they burned into her mind forever, "And that's why I'm so damn scared."

She felt her eyebrows pull together, "Don't be. Because I am not going anywhere. I love you. I want this, with you...just don't hold back from me."

She felt him hesitate before finally nodding, "Okay."

She smiled, pulling him to her lips again, "Thank you."

And she had a feeling that things would be better now.

* * *

**So they finally said I love you :) **

**Review and let me know you're thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update! :) Major "M" rated chapter!**

* * *

Soon the months grew colder. Winter settled in the city at full force, and Elena began having to drive to work most days. Sometimes it wasn't bad, and she enjoyed the fresh nippy breeze, but it was good to be warm, too.

The coffee house was busier than ever, and she was certainly pulling in plenty of hours. Damon wasn't crazy about this, as it cut into the time they could spend alone together.

Which was usually a lot; not that Elena had any complaints.

Since that night she professed her love for him, Damon had changed.

She could tell that he was trying more now, and she felt closer to him than ever.

Something told her that a lot of his issues were deep rooted and in connection with whatever had happened in his past, but he was doing good.

He had even opened up to her about a few of the scars, and how they had made people afraid of him. Over the years he'd learned how to use that to his advantage, but as a teenager searching for acceptance, it had been hard.

Through each confession, Elena would kiss away the pain, holding him, loving him, and had never felt closer to another human being.

Damon was perfection to her, even with his flaws, and she wouldn't have him any other way. He'd saved her from her droning life, and she only wanted to do the same for him.

* * *

She and Caroline had finally talked the guys into letting them decorate for Christmas. Something that they'd never really done. Caroline had even gone as far as suggesting a gift exchange, which none of the guys wanted to do, but were willing to participate if spiked eggnog was involved.

Elena found herself growing more and more excited as the holiday grew closer.

But more than anything, she was surprised at how quickly the time had passed. She'd been with Damon for months now.

That hardly seemed real, yet she couldn't ever remember having a life without him, he'd become such a major part of it.

She watched him now, as he played a game of beer pong with Mason.

He looked good tonight, in his traditional dark jeans and dark blue button up shirt. And she wasn't the only one who noticed.

If living in a house with a bunch of guys had showed her one thing, it was to never be surprised to find random guest strewn about in odd hours. Most being of the female population.

The tall blond that stood against the opposite wall was familiar, having hung around before, but Elena didn't like the way that her eyes were glazing over Damon's body.

Sure he ignited this reaction from a lot of girls, but _damn_, have the decency to at least be subtle about it.

Damon through another ball toward Mason's cups, landing the last one, and raised his hands in victory. The blond cheered right along with Stefan, Tyler, and the others, even stepping closer to Damon.  
But when her hand brushed slightly on his waist, Elena couldn't just watch.

Having consumed a fair amount of alcohol may have been the boost of courage that caused this tirade, but she didn't care.

Shamelessly, she marched over to her boyfriend, pushing herself into his arms, and planting a hard kiss on his lips.

"Congratulations, babe," she smiled, kissing him again.

Damon didn't seem to have a problem with this, as he lifted her on top of the pool/beer pong table that had been set up in the living room.

She opened her legs, allowing him access to move between them.

She didn't care that the others were complaining at them to get a room, or wolf-whistling. All that mattered was that the little bitch blond saw that Damon was taken.

Elena shot her a look from the corner of her eye, and noticed the girl had backed away. Satisfied, she pulled away from Damon, who was now kissing his way down her neck.

"Guys, come on! We wanna set up another game!" Tyler was complaining.

Damon looked up at him, debated for a minute, before pulling Elena into his arms and leading her away from the table.

She expected him to take her upstairs, but instead he just pulled her to the couch that had once again been pushed against the wall to make room.

He situated them so that she was straddling him, and his hands could roam over her.

The skirt she was wearing was making it easy for him to be inappropriate, and she stopped him as his hands slipped up, glazing over her panties.

"Damon," she breathed, "everyone can see us ri-"

"Shh," he insisted, kissing her again, "They don't care."

"But-"

"Elena," he pulled her harder down into his lap and she could feel how ready he was for her, "I want you. Now."

She shot a glance to the others, most of which were watching the next beer pong game between Tyler and some other guy she didn't know.

She turned back to her boyfriend, "Okay, fine."

He smiled, pulling her lips back to his as she began undoing the button on his jeans.

They'd never had sex out in front of everyone, but she couldn't stop now, even if she wanted to. Damon's mouth was hot against her skin, and his fingers were doing some very suggestive things.

Finally, she pulled him free of his underwear, and he pulled her panties aside, letting her sink down onto him.

She fought a moan as he filled her, not wanting to draw unwanted attention. But then he was moving, and she had no choice but to grind down against him.

He led her movements with his hands that were on her waist and she threw her head back against the feeling.

Time and place seemed to have no meaning as she rode him to the brink of her orgasm.

But then her attention was diverted. The blond that had been checking out Damon had made her way over, closer to them, was even on the same couch, and had her hand up her own skirt, watching them.

Elena would have blushed if she wasn't so annoyed.

Damon must have noticed the change in her demeanor, because he followed her line of sight, and grinned, before motioning toward the girl to come closer.

Elena shot him a 'what the hell' look, stopping her movement all together.

"Do you trust me?" Damon whispered against her neck as he leaned forward to kiss it.

She considered him, "Yes..."

"Then just go with it. I promise you, it will be fun."

Elena wasn't so sure. But she did trust him, and was a little curious.

"Okay."

The girl was next to them now, as Damon helped Elena off of him. They stood, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, motioning for their guest to follow.

* * *

Once they were in his room, he closed the door and turned to his girlfriend.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" He asked her.

She glanced up at him, "Caroline, in high school, on a dare...but not really."

Damon smirked, "Come here."

She walked closer to him, deciding to just do whatever he wanted. She could kind of see where this was going, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. Instead, she would just trust Damon and focus on him.

He motioned for the other girl to step closer, "What is your name?"

"Brittany," the girl answered.

Damon nodded.

"Okay, Brittany, you will help me bring her as much pleasure as possible," he instructed, "And then I'll get you off."

She nodded, eagerly.

Elena swallowed as Damon moved to stand behind her, "Relax baby."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on his breath against her neck.

Then to her surprise, a pair of lips pressed against hers.

She froze, before experimentally kissing back. It was different, but not awful.

The girl tasted like strawberry lip gloss, not the worst thing, and Damon had his hands trailing around to her still aching center.

When his fingers slipped inside her, she moaned into the blond's mouth.

Brittany seemed into the whole thing, because she deepened the kiss, running her tongue over Elena's lips. Hesitantly, she opened for her, and Brittany's hands started trailing up her side.

Damon's lips were still on her neck, nipping and sucking.

Part of her wished that they were alone, but another part was enjoying this more than she wanted to admit.

Damon withdrew his fingers from her, and pulled at her arm.

She realized he was leading them to the bed, and complied, letting Brittany follow.

Damon sat her on the edge before pulling Brittany to him.

Elena fought back the jealously that threatened to rear up by detaching herself.

As if she were just watching this take place, instead of actually participating.

Damon's eyes roamed over Brittany before settling on her lips.

He leaned to kiss her, biting at her bottom lip before turning to Elena.

"I want you to feel her," he told her, as Brittany climbed onto the bed with her.

Elena's eyes widened a little, "What?"

Damon smiled, "You can say no at any time...but we both know that you wont."

Elena considered this, before turning to look at Brittany, who was waiting expectantly.

It hit her then that Damon was use to this sort of thing.

There was no telling how many girls he'd had before her, and he wasn't use to having to stick with just one.

So instead of cheating, he was including her.

She wasn't sure how to feel about that, upset, or relieved? She sighed, looking up into those smoldering blue eyes.

It was every man's fantasy to see girl on girl action, she knew that much. And she'd been able to handle everything else Damon had thrown at her.

But she knew the choice was hers. With one word, she could have him all to herself, but would he ever be fully satisfied with that?

The thought made her want to blush. Damon was use to these other kind of girls, with tons of experience, and tricks.

What could little virgin Elena do to compare to that?

_Well_, she thought to herself, _I can give him this_.

She made up her mind, turning, and pushed Brittany back against the pillows, before covering her body with her own.

She leaned in, kissing her hard, but kept an eye on Damon.

He seemed a little shocked, but the bulge peeking from his unzipped jeans told of how much he enjoyed the show.

Elena wasn't sure how long her braveness would last, so she flipped herself, making Brittany on top. He girl went to reconnect their lips, but instead, Elena grabbed her hand, bringing it to her breast.

Closing her eyes, she could almost pretend it was Damon groping her instead.

Brittany, obviously having done this before, lifted Elena's shirt from her body, before unhooking her bra.

Elena gasped when the girls mouth began sucking her breast, as Damon reached over to massage the opposite one.

But Brittany didn't stop, continuing to climb down Elena's body, removing her skirt as she did so.

Soon she was completely naked, and Brittany was stripping off her own clothes.

Elena took her pause to reach over and bring Damon closer. She worked his fully erect penis from his jeans and began stroking it.

He smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her, more sweetly than she'd been expecting, as he kicked off his jeans.

As his tongue danced in her mouth, she felt Brittany's tongue on her, somewhere more personal, and let out a gasp which quickly turned into a moan.

The girl wasn't as good as Damon, but she had talent.

Elena noticed that Damon hardened further, obviously enjoying her pleasure.

Then he was moving onto the bed, placing his knees on either side of Elena's head.

She knew what he wanted, so holding onto his lower back, she pulled him forward, enveloping all of him in her mouth.

They set a pace as he drove into her, hitting the back of her throat.

She was trying to concentrate on pleasing him, but she could feel herself on the edge of an orgasm from Brittany's ministrations.

Brittany seemed to sense this, because she pulled away.

Elena whimpered from the loss, and Damon pulled out of her mouth.

"I want more," she admitted, and Damon moved, then kissed her.

"I know, baby.

He slid down then, kissing along her neck and breast.

"You," he motioned to Brittany, "Move over there."

She did as he said, and he settled himself between Elena's legs.

Her body was practically begging for him when he finally slid into her.

"_Fuck_," she hissed, her head falling back.

Damon smirked, moving over her.

She reached up to remove his shirt, but he stopped her, instead pinning her arms above her head.

Then he was really driving into her. She moaned his name as she felt herself grow closer.

"Damon...please!" she begged.

He took Brittany's hand then, the one that wasn't stroking herself, and placed it on Elena's breast.

Then reached down between them to roll her clit between his fingers.

Elena cried out as her orgasm hit her, the waves making her body convulse.

Damon was still moving inside her, but he'd slowed his pace, "That good?"

He was grinning, and she rolled her eyes, "Like you have to ask."

He chuckled, before pulling out of her, "Here."

He flipped them so he was laying against the bed, and she was straddling him.

Then he took his shirt off, and she wondered if it was because his back was now hidden.

He probably didn't want their guest asking unwanted questions, she reasoned, rubbing herself against his still hard length.

"Again?" he asked, and she nodded.

He glanced over at Brittany, "Well, I promised to help her too," he reminded Elena, and she sighed, nodding.

"But I have an idea," he told her, "Brittany, come here."

He helped the blond climb over his leg, sitting on him behind his girlfriend .

"Move forward, baby," he instructed Elena, as he pulled on her legs.

She did as he asked, taking the position he had earlier, a knee on each side of his head.

She shivered as he lifted his head and ran his tongue up her slit.

"Grab a condom from the nightstand," he instructed.

She reached over, pulling open the drawer he kept them in.

"Give it to Brittany," he told her.

The blond took it, placing it expertly on his hard member.

Elena barely noticed though, as he was kissing her center again.

As he began to work his mouth on her, his arms reached around her so he could position himself for Brittany to slide down on.

He moaned against her as Brittany began to move on him.

Elena again tried not to be jealous that another girl was having him this way.

But she soon felt herself building again and the worry was pushed aside.

Brittany had reached out, using Elena's waist to steady herself against Damon's upward thrust, and soon, she was moaning out as her pleasure took over. After a few more rolls of her hips, she slipped from Damon, laying next to them on the bed.

Elena was close too, so she was surprised when Damon pushed her back.

He moved before she could question him though, pulling off the condom and sliding inside of her.

She gasped as he filled her to the hilt, not pausing before pounding into her.

His lips were at her ear then, "I want to finish in _you_. Only you."

She moaned at his speed, and soon she was clenching around him again, this time pulling him with her. Damon hissed as he came, Elena's walls tightening around him.

He collapsed on her then, knowing that she could take his weight.

"I love you," she whispered against his neck.

"I love you, too," he promised, before lifting his head.

Brittany was already standing, gathering her clothes.

"Thanks," he told her, "But you will leave now."

She nodded, quickly sliding into her skirt before walking out the door.

Elena barely gave her a second look, focusing instead on Damon's "fucked" face.

His hair was tasseled and he seemed almost sleepy now.

"Thank you," he told her, kissing her head, then rolled off of her.

She nodded, snuggling against him.

His arms held her waist loosely, and soon they were both off to pleasant dreams.

* * *

**Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next morning :)**

* * *

When Elena woke up the next morning, she could tell Damon was still asleep.

His breathing was deep, and mellowed out. So she rolled out of bed, doing her best not to move him, and made her way to the shower.

Last night had been strange. She knew she wasn't into girls, she never had been, yet she'd practically had sex with one last night.

Oh god, no they'd had a threesome. She let that sink in.

She'd actually just been in a threesome.

Shaking her head, she let the memories flash through as the water cleaned her skin.

It wasn't as though she didn't enjoy the feelings, because she had. But in context, now that she thought about it, she'd practically sat there while Damon fucked another girl.

Sat there on his face, actually.

She sighed. This was wrong wasn't it? Wasn't love suppose to be about two people who only wanted to be together?

Was she not enough for Damon?

All of her repressed insecurities came rushing through her, and tears filled her eyes. What was she doing? This wasn't her. Drugs, parties, threesomes? Really, _what_ was she doing?

However, before she could contemplate further, the door of the shower opened, and Damon stepped in, with all his naked glory.

"Hey baby," he smiled, pulling her to him. He kissed her forehead before noticing that the water on her face didn't come from the shower.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

She turned from him, "Nothing."

"Elena?" he wrapped his arms around her body, "It's not nothing if you're upset."

She shrugged, "I guess last night just caught up with me."

He was silent for a moment, and now she wished she could see his face.

"I thought you liked it..."he finally stated.

Elena sighed, "I did...I think. I don't know...it felt good, but..."

"But what?" he urged.

"It's not me, Damon."

She turned around now, "I'm not that type of girl. The kind that fucks whoever, whenever, just because they're willing."

Damon studied her, "I know that."

"I feel like this all happened so fast," she admitted, "And I know what you're like. I know that you like girls that are-"

She trailed off, blushing.

"Girls that are what?" Damon encouraged, cupping her cheek.

She dropped her gaze, "Not like me."

Damon seemed to debate before answering, "Elena look at me."

She sighed, then brought her eyes up to him, "Is that really what you think? That I'd rather have a girl like that, than you?"

She shrugged, "I know you love me, but I'm no where near your level of experience. I'm awkward and fumbling, and all these other girls know what to do, what you would like. And you've had so many that have to be better, so how can I even begin to interest you?"

To her surprise, Damon pinned her back against the wall, pressing his entire body into her.

"Damon-"

"Do you feel that?" he demanded, grinding his hips against her.

She knew that he meant his erection, which was already growing to an impressive length.

"Yes," she whispered.

"And what does that mean?" he demanded.

"Damon..."

"What does it mean, Elena?" he asked more forcefully.

She finally gave in, "That you want me."

Damon smirked, "Hell yes, I do."

Then he forced her legs apart, thrusting up inside her.

* * *

Elena moaned at the sudden intrusion.

"Never doubt how I feel about you, Elena." He told her, continuing his thrust.

"I love you, and no other girl compares to the pleasure I get from being inside you."

She focused on his words, "Then why did you get her to...come with us?"

"Because fucking is fun."

He was growing closer,and could feel Elena tightening around him, so he increased his thrusts, and soon they were both exploding.

He let her go then, allowing her to slide down into his arms, resting her head on his chest as she breathed.

"Elena, no other girl means anything to me. I've had sex a lot, yeah. I've been in threesomes, foursomes, lesbians, twins, pretty much seen it all, but you are the only girl that I've ever made love to. If anything, you can believe that."

She nodded, "I just always thought sex came with love. I'm not stupid, I know that people have casual sex, but I never wanted that for a relationship."

Damon sighed, "It's not our relationship, baby. I love you, and we do make love. Just not every time."

She looked up at him then, listening.

"There's a time and place for couples to be together, and to make love, okay?" he explained, "But there is also the fact that we are young human beings with carnal needs. And fucking feels good. Smoking feels good, Drinking feels good. Someday we are all going to be too old and responsible to enjoy all this. So yes, while I love the time I get to spend either fucking or making love to you, why not dip into every pleasure there is to have?"

Elena considered this. She could see his point, but was still hesitant.

"Okay, I get that," she allowed, "But I'm not completely comfortable with the idea."

Damon nodded, almost guiltily, "Yeah, I sort of threw it on you last night. I'm sorry about that."

She smiled, "It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it to go that far."

"Well, what if you call the shots?" he offered, "You can pick the time, the girl, everything. If you're comfortable with it."

She thought, "Maybe. I mean it wasn't that it didn't feel good..."

"It was fucking hot," Damon insisted, and she giggled.

"You're a guy, you're suppose to think that."

He shrugged, "Maybe."

"Well what if I say yes?" Elena wondered.

"Then you'd officially be the coolest girlfriend that walks this earth."

She laughed again at his enthusiasm.

"And what if I don't want just another girl," she told him.

"What do you mean?"

Elena smiled, she wasn't really interested in this, but thought it would be fun to push his buttons.

"What if I want another guy? You did say you wanted me to dip into _every_ pleasure there is to have."

Damon froze a little, and Elena tried not to giggle.

"So you want to try a threesome...with another guy?"

Elena shrugged, enjoying his discomfort, "Maybe."

"No."

She pretended to pout, "And why not?"

"Because I want to kill any man that looks at you. You can't expect me to keep quiet when he puts his hands on you."

Elena considered this, "Well, I didn't really like the fact that some strange girl had her hands all over you, but I didn't complain..."

Damon sighed, "I know...it's just..."

He studied her face, "Fine. If you want another guy to be with us, I'll give you that, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

She smiled, kissing him, "Okay."

* * *

Later that week, she was thinking about their conversation again.

She hadn't really wanted another guy, but now that Damon had agreed, she found herself wondering what it would be like. Being caught between two hard bodies, hands groping and sliding, Hot needy breath on her neck. The thoughts alone turned her on, and she actually considered making good on the offer.

The only problem was Damon's possessiveness.

They'd went out to the club the night before, and she'd danced for hours. Mostly with Damon, but some with Caroline, Mason, and even Stefan.

A few strangers had asked her to dance while at the bar, but each time, Damon had forced her behind his body, claiming she wasn't available.

It frustrated her. Especially since females of all ages flirted with Damon and he thought nothing of it. His lack of protest when it came to them only fueled her urge to want him to watch her with another guy. The issue was that he'd never let one get close enough for her to even make the offer. Unless of course, it was someone he wouldn't freak out about her talking too.

She studied her boys across the room as they watched a game of football.

Damon was at work right now, so she didn't feel bad about checking them out.

Tyler was with Caroline, kind of. Or at least they were sleeping together, so that automatically put him out of the question. Elijah was good looking too, but she didn't feel close enough to him for that kind of an encounter.

So there was Mason and Stefan.

Mason would have been her obvious choice, if it wasn't for the fact that Damon had already warned him away from her once.

Stefan was younger, safer, but Damon's brother.

That might cause some unwanted awkwardness.

She looked back and forth between the two.

Mason or Stefan?

Either would let her get back at Damon for his shameless flirting, yet she knew she had to be careful, as not to cross a line. Damon's jealousy was something she knew better than to take lightly. Thinking this, she made her choice. As there would be only one of the two that Damon would feel completely comfortable with. Would feel in control with.

* * *

"Hey Stefan, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked, motioning toward the stairs.

He glanced up from the commercial that was now on, and nodded, "Sure."

Hiding her nervousness, she put on a mask of courage and walked up the stairs to the room she shared with Damon.

As she predicted, he followed.

Stefan seemed almost unsure as he came into the room, "What's up?"

Before she could change her mind, Elena grabbed him, bringing his head down to hers in a hard kiss. He responded instantly, his arm slipping around her waist and his mouth fast against hers.

Then he pushed her away as his sense took over, "What the hell?"

Elena smiled, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Elena, what are you doing?"

She shrugged, "Experimenting."

Stefan shook his head, "We can't...you're Damon's girl..."

Elena sighed, "I'm well aware of that. However, Damon and I have come to an agreement."

Stefan raised an eyebrow, so she continued, "Damon wants to bring other girls into the bed. So it's only fair that I can have another guy..."

Stefan still seemed confused, "But I'm his brother...that's-"

"Exactly why it'll be okay," she told him, "Stef, you know how Damon gets. He's never going to let a stranger into this bed. But he trusts you."

"He trusts me, because he knows I'd never fuck you," Stefan pointed out, making Elena smirk.

"So you're saying that you wouldn't? Given the chance?"

Stefan groaned, "Fuck, Elena. You're hot, anybody with eyes can see that, and yes, if things were different, I would have fucked you the second you came on to me, but I can't. Damon-"

"Is going to have to get over himself," Elena pointed out, "If he wants this whole thing to work, then he's going to have to accept guys as well as girls. Please, Stefan, you're the only person he would feel comfortable with. Besides, it's not like I'm asking you two to do anything with each other. Just me."

Stefan considered this, before sighing, "Fine. If you can get Damon to agree with it, I'll do it."

Elena smiled, throwing her arms around him, "Thanks Stef."

He nodded, "No problem."

Elena let him go then, and the two went back down stairs.

Damon couldn't get home soon enough.

* * *

**Next chapter will, obviously, have more smut!**

**Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Some of you have had objections to Elena hinting at sleeping with Stefan, which I understand.**

**But this is a Delena story.**

**But the original story, "This Crazy Thing Called Life" had Elena and Damon involved in threesomes, with Stefan and others. This is the build up to that story.**

**Sorry if anyone was offended or upset by this. And I appreciate all advice :)**

**Smut in this chapter!**

* * *

Damon walked through the door frustrated. His employees weren't able to get shit together when he needed them too, leaving him to have to do some of their paper work on top of his, extending the time he spent at the office.

He was, however, glad to be home, and ready to soak in a long hot bath with his girlfriend.

Mason gave him a nod once he spotted him.

"What's up?" he called.

"Elena wanted me to tell you to go upstairs when you got home," Mason told him.

Damon nodded, with a smirk. He knew exactly how to unwind from today's stress.

He made it up the stairs slowly, almost lazily, knowing that Elena would hear him and he wanted to prolong their night.

He reached for the doors handle, making sure to turn it noticeably, before walking in.

As he'd expected, Elena was laying on the bed, watching the doorway he'd just entered.

"Hey sexy," he drawled, and she smiled, moving to sit up.

"Hey yourself, Salvatore."

She was on the edge of the bed now and Damon maneuvered her legs apart with his knee so he could stand between them.

"Heard you were looking for me," he raised an eyebrow, and could have sworn her cheeks heated a little. Funny, Elena really hadn't been embarrassed since their first night.

"I was," she confirmed as he leaned down, to kiss her neck.

"Mhh," he mumbled against her, "Any particular reason?"

He smiled, knowing exactly why she wanted him upstairs.

"Maybe," she agreed, kissing him back.

He pushed her further up on the bed, leaning his body over hers, "Should I wait for you to tell me, or can go ahead and guess?"

She swallowed, "I, um, found someone."

Damon pulled away from her momentarily, "Found someone?"

She nodded, blushing again, and he began to understand what she meant, "As in a guy you want?"

Again, she nodded.

Damon felt his stomach tighten. He'd agreed to this, yes, but he didn't want to have to watch some stranger run his hands all over Elena's body. No, she was his, and his only.

That was why he'd tried so hard to keep her away from the others at the club. No opportunity equals no results.

"How?" Damon asked, making Elena giggle.

"Oh, you mean since you scared off most of the possible candidates?"

He smirked, but didn't deny it, so she continued.

"Actually, I decided that it wouldn't work that way. Bringing in some random guy, because you'd probably end up mad and kill them or something."

Damon was chuckling now, "Probably."

Elena nodded, "So I thought it might be...easier...if you already knew them."

Damon hesitated as he gathered what her words meant.

"Someone I know...you asked Mason, didn't you?"

His face scowled a little, but he couldn't help it. Watching Mason dance with Elena was bad enough, now he had to watch him fuck her too?

But Elena shook her head, "No...I asked Stefan."

Elena held her breath as Damon's eyes froze on hers.

"Stefan?" he said the name as though it were an unheard of language.

She nodded.

"Why _Stefan_?" Damon asked, his voice almost sounding shocked.

She explained herself, "You trust him. More than anyone in the world...I thought it would be easier. And you would know that I don't want him and he doesn't want me...that way it's just sex."

"It's my brother," Damon reminded her.

"He's game," Elena assured him, "Besides, you can't argue with my logic. We both know you wont share me with anyone else. It's not in your nature."

Her teasing tone made him smile a little, "Maybe not...but Stefan? I mean, how did you even come up with that?"

She shrugged, "He's hot, and I figured it would be a good stepping stone. Just like how you had to work me into some of the other things we've tried...and Tyler's sleeping with Caroline, eliminated by the girl code, it would be too awkward with Elijah, and I knew you'd be sensitive about Mason...so that left Stefan."

Damon sighed, "I don't know, Elena..."

She pushed them back to a standing position, moving to hold his face, "Damon, we have to try. You like sex too much to be happy with just me," he began to protest, but she raised her hand.

"Which is fine," she assured him, "But I don't want to be just another girl in bed with you. I'm willing to let you bring in whoever you want, as long as you are willing to compromise too."

Damon studied her, before sighing, "I know, babe, I know. You're right...Okay, we can try, but...know that this is new for me."

She raised an eyebrow and he laughed, "Yes, I know. I'm a two guy threesome virgin."

She chuckled with him, "So I get to take your two guy threesome virginity?"

Damon smirked, "Feels more like rape, but yes, you do."

She smiled putting her arms around his neck, "Thank you. And I just want to try...if it gets to weird or whatever, we can stop."

Damon nodded, "Alright...so when are you wanting to do this?"

She was blushing slightly again, "Whenever you're up for it, I guess."

He moved around her, sinking down onto the mattress, "Go find my brother. The sooner we get this first time over with, the better."

* * *

Elena could barely believe he'd agreed.

She rushed downstairs to find Stefan, who was luckily unoccupied, playing some game on his phone while Tyler and Caroline were bickering over some TV show.

"Hey, Stefan," she called, and he looked up.

She crooked her finger at him, and he stood, following her.

She walked part way up the stairs before turning to him, "Damon said yes."

Stefan immediately understood, "Wow...how did you get him to agree to that?"

She shrugged, smiling, "Same way I got you to."

He chuckled, "Okay, so when were you-"

"Now."

His eyebrow raised, and Elena blushed, "I think it's gonna be weird for Damon this first time...no matter who it's with, and he wants to hurry up and get through the awkwardness."

Stefan nodded, "Alright, I guess now's as good a time as any..."

Damon looked up as Elena walked into the room with Stefan.

She was still red-ish in the face, and he wondered if she was really as calm as she was pretending to be.

Stefan seemed casual, but Damon noticed he wasn't meeting his gaze for too long.

It was silent for a moment when the door closed behind them.

Damon sighed.

"Shower," he instructed, looking at Elena, "Go start it, and we'll be there in a second."

She nodded, kissed him, then moved to do as he said.

Once she was in the bathroom and he heard the water turn on, he looked at his brother.

"You okay with this?" He asked, and Stefan finally met his gaze.

"Are _you_ okay with this?" he shot back.

Damon smirked, "Not really, but it's what she wants...and she did fuck that blond with me, so I kinda owe her one."

Stefan sighed, "Yeah...but if this is going to be too weird-"

Damon shook his head, "Stefan, we've seen each other naked before, I've seen you fuck girls all over this house and vice versa...it'll practically be the same."

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Then Damon moved a little closer to him, "But I will say this now," his voice lowered, "I love her Stefan, and she is _mine_. This _will_ be casual. And if you hurt her, I will personally see to it that your balls are removed, understand."

Stefan was amused, but remained serious, "I know, Damon. I'm not going to hurt her. She's like a sister to me, a hot one, but still...I don't want her for myself, at least, not like that."

Damon nodded seeming satisfied, and Stefan smirked a little, "Have you always been this possessive over women?"

The eldest was silent for a moment, before responding, "No...never. It's just Elena...and I'm the only man that's ever had her, Stefan."

His brother's eyes grew a little, "You mean she was a virgin?"

Damon nodded, "Before her, I'd never been with a women who hadn't been touched by another...and she's still innocent in a lot of ways...I just want you to be careful with her. Make her feel good, but if it's too much, back off. Her pleasure comes before yours."

Stefan nodded, "Of course."

Damon sighed, "Well, then, I guess we should go in there with her. Don't want the water getting cold," he looked around, "And she's on the pill now, so we don't have to worry about that."

Again Stefan nodded.

"She's probably wondering where we are," Damon mused.

Stefan smiled at his brother, "And the longer you stall, the more she'll worry."

Damon smirked, "I'm fucking nervous. Can you believe that?"

Stefan chuckled, "What the hell has she done to you?"

"I know," Damon sighed, "But your right...we can't keep stalling."

* * *

Elena had decided to go ahead and wash her hair and body while waiting for the boys.

She was nervous, and excited all at the same time. She didn't realize how much she'd actually been turned on by the idea until Damon gave her the go ahead.

The shower was doing little to calm her nerves, but she figured that Damon would need to talk to Stefan, and ease both of their minds.

Finally, however, the door did open, and the two walked in.

She wasn't sure what to say, so instead she just watched.

Damon pulled open his shirt, and began to strip his jeans off. She smiled, glad to see that he wasn't going to back out.

Stefan followed his lead, and started removing his own clothes.

Elena had seen Stefan shirtless before, and he had a nice body, but she'd never fully noticed it until now. Knowing what was about to happen, made every single line and curve on him stand out.

His muscles were sculpted, rounding perfectly, a few light scars traced over his skin, and his rose tattoo stood out even darker in the bathroom light. She was a little biased, but she could easily chalk his body up to the second best she'd ever seen.

He smiled when he caught her gaze and she was blushing again.

Damon stepped forward then, completely naked, and joined her in the shower, Stefan following.

Elena was glad that Damon took over, as he usually did. Not that she thought she was too bad, but her sexual confidence wasn't quite at this level yet.

"Come here," Damon ordered.

She moved into his arms, and he kissed her, hard, then turned her toward Stefan, with his own body pressing into her back.

"Stefan," Damon allowed, softer now, and his brother moved forward.

Elena stared up at him, her breath hitching, before her eyes ran over his body. She swallowed when she saw that he was already semi hard, and she leaned a little further back into Damon.

Stefan took Elena's face in his hands, "Just relax, Lena."

She sighed and nodded, closing her eyes.

And then Stefan was kissing her.

His lips were softer than Damon's, less demanding, but he wasn't a bad kisser.

She tipped her head up, giving him better access, and soon his tongue was playing with hers.

Then Damon's hands moved, first, just running up and down her sides, but were now gently playing with her breast.

She moaned into Stefan's mouth, and when Damon's fingers slipped down into her wet center, she bit down.

Stefan pulled away, but she barely noticed, as her attention was on Damon's strokes.

But he suddenly stopped, his fingers sliding out of her.

"You okay?" he asked Stefan, who chuckled.

"She bites."

Damon smiled, nodding, "It's fucking hot."

Elena looked up at him, and he kissed her, letting his own teeth graze over her lip.

"Get on your knees, baby," he told her.

She let out a breath before doing as he said, dropping in front of him.

He pushed a piece of her hair out of her face, before standing to the side, "Stefan."

Elena shot him a questioning look, and Damon nodded, "You might as well get use to touching him, too."

Stefan moved in front of her then, and her nerves played on her doubts. She'd learned how to work Damon's body, but would Stefan be different? What if she was bad at it, or if he didn't like it and thought that she was just an inexperienced little- She stopped herself.

She was able to get Damon off, make him bite and groan, so surely this would be the same.

Gathering her courage, she reached out, taking Stefan's now fully erect penis in her hand.

She slid her fingers over his length, impressed. The Salvatores were well endowed.

She tried not to smirk at that thought, and focused instead on increasing her speed.

Then hands were in her hair, urging her forward.

And as Stefan's fist were clenched at his side, she could only guess it was Damon, giving her permission to do what she wanted.

So tentatively, she leaned forward, and took Stefan in her mouth.

Then he was groaning, and she smiled around him, before getting to work.

She took in his whole member, swirling her tongue in the way Damon liked, and it had the desired effect. Stefan looked as though he were on cloud nine.

"You've been holding out on me," Stefan teased his brother.

Damon smirked, "She's incredible, isn't she."

Stefan pulled her up then, "Completely, but if you keep that up, Elena, tonight's going to be over very shortly."

She smiled shyly, "Sorry."

Damon pulled her to him then, "Good thing I'm still here."

He forced her back down in front of him, then, placed his dick on her lips, and she eagerly took him.

This she understood. Damon controlling her, showing her what to do, what he liked...she was use to that.

His hands twisted in her hair, and he began thrusting into her mouth.

She felt Stefan's eyes on her, and knew she was more turned on than ever.

She gave Damon another minute of attention before pulling away, "I want more."

He smirked at her, "Of course you do."

He reached then to turn off the water, grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her body.

Then he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, causing her to giggle.

"Daaamon!"

"Coming, brother?" he called to Stefan, ignoring her protest.

Stefan smiled, nodding.

* * *

Once in the bedroom, Damon tossed Elena onto the mattress, ran the towel over his body, then moved to her side. Stefan used his towel to dry off slightly and stood to the side of the bed, knowing that Damon would tell him when he wanted him to join them.

Elena was kissing Damon's neck now, as he hovered over her, and her hand reached out, to stroke Stefan as Damon's fingers slipped down to where she wanted them most.

"Fuck, you're wet," he murmured, and she thrust her hips toward him, whimpering.

Damon lifted his eyes to meet Stefan's, "You can move onto the bed, but I have to have her. Before anything else changes."

Stefan nodded his understanding, crawling up onto Damon's massive bed, giving Elena a better grip on him.

Damon reached down between him and his girlfriend, taking himself in his hand, and ran his head up and down her center, spreading her juices onto him.

"Fuck," she moaned, "Damon...please..."

He smiled, before thrusting forward.

Elena's mouth fell into an "o" shape as he sank into her, and began to move. Her hand slipped from Stefan's body.

Soon she was mewling out all kinds of noises, and Stefan had replaced her hand with his own, stroking quickly.

Damon felt Elena growing close to her release, and pulled out, despite the protest of both their bodies.

"Elena," he breathed, grabbing her attention, "Remember when we were experimenting a few weeks ago?"

She started to nod, but paused, "Which time?"

He smirked, "After we got home from the mall, and I took you...from behind."

Her eyes glazed over, and understanding set in, "You or Stefan?"

Now he was the one who seemed embarrassed, "I can't give in all the way yet, baby...so Stefan."

She thought it over, and nodded, "Okay, we can try."

Damon studied her, "It will probably be painful at first."

She nodded, "I'll be fine."

Damon kissed her forehead.

"What are we doing?" Stefan asked, not picking up on their half conversation.

Elena sighed, "We're taking steps...and Damon's not ready to let you fuck me by yourself yet."

Stefan nodded, "Do I need to go?"

"No," Damon assured him, "We're going to fuck her together."

Stefan's eyebrow raised, "Together."

Damon nodded and Stefan swallowed in realization, "Please tell me her ass isn't virgin, or it's going to hurt her when-"

"We've done anal," Damon assured him, "But we're still doing this carefully."

He turned back to Elena then, "Switch me spots, baby."

She rolled, letting Damon lay on his back, just enough to where his feet were still hanging off, and she moved to straddle him, feeling her shins close to the edge.

"Okay, Stef, come up behind her," he instructed, and his brother did so, moving off of the bed and walking to stand behind Elena.

"Lift," Damon permitted her, and Elena aligned him at her entrance as she hovered above him, then sank down.

Damon's eyes closed at the feeling of her enveloping him, but pulled her to him, so she was laying on his chest.

Then he huffed, "Okay, carefully, Stefan."

Elena leaned into Damon's body as far as she could, trying not to move. It was difficult with him so hard inside her. She wanted the friction, but knew it could cause more pain if she tried to move while Stefan entered her.

He was at her entrance now, one hand on her waist, the other, guiding as he wet himself with her juices.

Slowly, he pushed inside her, and Elena gasped.

Her body was stretching to accommodate both of the Salvatore's hard lengths, and she had to fight a hiss at the tightness of it.

But at least Stefan was being easier than Damon had the first few times he'd taken her ass.

It hadn't really hurt, at least not until afterwards..but now was different.

Stefan had finally settled all the way inside her, and she felt Damon flexing as his own body adjusted to the change.

His eyes were on her, and she knew that he was letting her call the shots on this one.

"Okay, you can move, Stefan," she assured the younger one, and he pulled out.

When he pushed back in, she moaned, and sank deeper onto Damon.

Stefan started a slow pace that she matched, using his thrust to time her own on Damon, and soon it built up.

He drove into her as she rode his brother.

The orgasm she'd felt earlier came rushing back quickly, and she was at her peak.

She quickened the movements, which Stefan was able to match after a fumbling moment, a hand on her shoulder, and Damon gripped her sides, holding her steady as they moved.

Then she came. Her orgasm rushed over her, more intensely than ever, and she shuddered against them both. But the Salvatores didn't stop.

She knew Damon was close, because she could read his signs, and by the way he was holding back, she assumed Stefan wasn't far off.

So she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of them sliding in and out of her body.

Stefan came first. He pulled out just in time for his cum to flow onto her arched back.

Elena had to admit, it was kinda hot.

The moment he slid from her body, Damon increased his tempo, raising his hips to thrust harder, and she felt herself building again.

Her second orgasm triggered his, and they came together, Damon not even bothering to pull out as he shot cum deep inside of her.

She collapsed on his chest, and noticed that Stefan had also laid across the bed.

The three of them were breathing hard, and Elena started to giggle.

The two Salvatores looked at her and she smiled, "We need another shower."

Stefan smiled, and Damon chuckled, "You're probably right."

She jumped up then, heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Damon turned back toward his brother, "Coming?"

Stefan shrugged, "Nah, I'll take a bath downstairs...go be with her."

Damon smiled appreciatively, "Thank you, Stefan...for all of it."

He nodded and Damon turned to the bathroom.

Stefan leaned against the bed for a moment longer.

He could hear Elena giggling again and couldn't help but smile.

Ever since he'd met her, he'd thought she was gorgeous, and he'd often wondered what it would be like to fuck her.

She was off limits though, Damon's girl, and he'd been fine with that.

She was good for his brother. She brought Damon to life in a way that Stefan rarely got to see anymore. Damon was happy, and Stefan was happy for him.

Elena had become the sister he'd never had, but his mind did wonder occasionally, when he heard her screaming in pleasure from Damon's bedroom at night, or saw the heated looks she shot at his brother while her claw marks riddled his body.

He knew she'd be amazing in bed. So passionate and fun, how could she not be. So as awkward as it may have been at first, he was glad tonight had happened, and truthfully, he wouldn't mind a repeat.

Damon was thinking the same when he saw how relaxed Elena was as she washed her body.

"Better?" he smirked, and she leaned forward to kiss him, "That was amazing."

He smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She nodded, "I did, but I am going to be sore tomorrow...where's Stefan?"

Damon motioned his head, "Out there, he's taking a shower downstairs."

Panic grew in her eyes then, "I didn't freak him out, did I? Are things gonna be weird now? Damn it. I should go talk to him..."

Damon chuckled, "Elena, he's fine, I promise."

Her eyebrows pulled together, "Then why is he avoiding us now?"

Damon kissed her forehead, "He's not...But he gets me, and he knows what I need right now."

Elena looked up at him, "And what's that?"

Damon smiled, "Just some time alone with you."

She relaxed then, "Need to make sure I'm not jumping beds?"  
Damon chuckled, "Something like that."

She kissed his chest, "Casual, Damon, I promised. I only want you."

His arms tightened around her, "I guess this could work then...and I think Stefan was a good choice...so thank you."

She looked up, "For picking Stefan?"

"For caring," Damon corrected.

She smiled, leaning up and claiming his lips, "Always."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think :) **

**Ideas for future chapters are welcome as well!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next Chapter :)**

* * *

Over the weeks following the brother's sharing of her, Elena's mind was put at ease. It hadn't caused a rift of awkwardness as she'd feared, but had actually seemed to help. She was closer to Stefan now than ever, and he and Damon also seemed more at ease with each other.

The three had been together once more since that night, and it had been just as good as the first time.

Then for Christmas, Elena pushed her experience even farther, bringing in Stefan, and two other girls.

She had been hesitant at first about this decision, but the admiration on Damon's face removed her doubts. It wasn't easy to catch him off guard, but she loved to try.

And she'd made it very clear that the orgy thing was only a holiday special. Damon had teased her a little about getting more wild than him, but she just rolled her eyes. She knew he loved it. They both did. And she definitely felt bolder now, as if she'd grown into herself, and the person she was becoming. And not just with the sex. Her whole demeanor had evolved, and she kind of liked it.

The holiday passed with a gift exchange and a Christmas movie night marathon, at Caroline's insistence, but was really fun.

Elena played with the necklace Damon had gotten her, which now hung around her neck. It was simple, just a chain with a smooth circular stone, made of amber. Diamonds outlined the edge of the circle and she didn't even want to think about the price of it.

Her other gifts consisted of clothes and magazines, from Caroline, a Shakespearean classics collection, from Stefan, bath soap, from Mason, who decided that was the easiest things to buy girls, and gift cards from Tyler and Elijah.

Considering last year, she'd spent Christmas at work, then at home, alone in her room, it was a definite step up. She was happy to be with her little family.

She felt a little guilty about not contacting her mom for the holiday, but that guilt was easily washed away with loud Christmas music, spiked eggnog, laughter, and Damon's kisses.

Caroline, however, had finally decided to make peace with her own mother, and visited her for a few days.

Now, on New Year's Eve, they had visitors, themselves.

* * *

Some traveling friends of Elijah's were in town and stopped by to spend some time catching up. There were three of them, all siblings. Klaus, Kol, and their younger sister, Rebeka.

Elena liked Rebeka, and was now sitting on the couch with her, Elijah, and Mason, talking about all the trips Rebeka and her family had taken.

"I guess you can say it's been fun," Rebeka reasoned, "But toting through numerous hotels with this lot can be rather annoying sometimes."

Kol seemed to hear her, and sauntered over, "Hey now, little sister, we weren't bad all the time. We just had less patience than you."

She smiled up at him, "Yes, which is exactly why I liked Elijah better. At least he could make you two idiots behave."

Kol ruffled her hair then, making her glare at him playfully while the others chuckled.

"Well it sounds like it would have been fun, traveling the world...I've never been too far out of the city," Elena mused.

Kol looked over at her, his eyes trailing down, then back up.

"It certainly would have been more fun if you'd been along for the ride. I would have showed you a good time," he smirked, with a wink, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm sure." The sarcasm evident in her voice.

Kol smiled crookedly at her, "Hey, it was just an offer. Say the word, gorgeous, and I'll save you the return trip. Beka can stay here with her precious Elijah."

Rebeka rolled her eyes, "Right, I'm sure she wants to spend every waking moment with you."

Kol shrugged, "She just might, whatcha say, road trip with all this?" He motioned down his body.

Elena smirked, "Tempting, but I've seen better. Now, tone it down hot stuff, there's enough testosterone around here already."

Mason laughed, "Easy man, trust me, you are barking up the wrong tree there!"

Kol seemed confused, "Meaning?"

Mason grinned, "You don't want to be caught hitting on this one. Believe me, I speak from experience."

Elena punched his arm, "Okay, ass, you weren't hitting on me, we were dancing, and don't tell him what to do. If he wants to flirt, then let him."

Mason looked at her amused, "And when Damon gets home and finds him doing so, the consequences will be on you."

She shrugged, "It's fun to repeatedly reject someone, and besides, Damon's hot when he's jealous."

Mason rolled his eyes, "And you, honey, are a cruel bitch."

Elena laughed, "That's why you all love me."

Kol still seemed intrigued, "So I'm assuming your taken, then?"

Mason chuckled, "Oh yeah, by the nuclear bomb of boyfriends."

Kol's eyebrow raised, "Sounds like a challenge."

Now Mason grew a little more serious, his loyalty to his friend winning over the jokingness, "Nah, more like a warning. Seriously though, I'd back off if you know what's good for you."

* * *

Caroline yelled over then, for everyone to come do shots. By this rate, they were going to be drunk long before midnight.

Elena wished Damon were home, but he had to finish a few things at work so that he could take the next few days off, plus make up for the leave he took over Christmas.

So she checked out the newcomers instead.

Klaus seemed very taken to Caroline, who was shamelessly flirting between him and Tyler. Kol, was cute, she'd admit, and she felt like she could tease him, and he'd keep it light-hearted. However, Mason was right, and the last thing she really needed was rub Damon's bad side the wrong way.

Even if his jealousy was sexy as hell, she'd tone down for the holiday's sake.

So she threw back a few with Care and the others, letting herself relax and just have a good time.

* * *

Damon did eventually make it home, later in the evening, just as the sun had set. He didn't seem at all surprised to find random people over, as this seemed to be an every week occurrence.

Elena made her way to him quickly, and his arms immediately wrapped around her.

"Mmmh, you look good," he greeted, taking in her red dress and black leggings.

She smiled, "I better. Caroline picked out my outfit a week ago."

He chuckled just as Klaus made his way around with the blond in question.

"Damon!" Caroline squealed, "This is Klaus, a friend of Elijah's!"

The two men shook hands, "And Kol, and Rebeka, are his siblings," she said, motioning at them.

"Cool," Damon greeted, "How long you guys down for?"

Klaus shrugged, "Until we leave I suppose. Not sure where our next stop is yet."

Damon nodded, "Well stay as long as you like. We got plenty of open rooms."

Elena noticed Rebeka, who'd walked over, sizing up her boyfriend.

She tightened her grip on him.

What was it about alcohol that made her the jealous type?

Luckily, Damon didn't seem to mind, casually wrapping his own arm back around her waist.

* * *

Kol joined them then, taking in the scene, his eyes focusing on Damon, "Nuclear, huh?"

Elena blushed as Damon raised a brow, "Sorry?"

Kol smirked, reaching out a hand, "Kol Mikaelson."

"Damon Salvatore."

They shook hands and Kol smiled at Elena, "Your reputation precedes you, Damon. That's quite a girl you have there."

Damon studied Kol, before answering, "Yeah it is."

Then he looked down at his girl, "I take it you've been practicing your usual verbal restraint."

Elena shrugged, "He started it."

Damon and Kol both chuckled, the elder looking up, "You have to forgive her, Kol, she has stars in her eyes, and she takes no prisoners.

Kol smirked as Elena blushed slightly at her boyfriend's words before leaning further into him.

"You're biased," she accused and he shrugged, "And you're gorgeous."

He turned back to their guest then, and everyone seemed to get along for the next few hours.

* * *

It was almost four in the morning by the time they'd all gotten ready for bed.

Elena had sobered up quite a bit, but Damon had just gotten more drunk as the hours passed.

He and Klaus hit it off pretty well, and the Mikalsons were staying until further notice.

Elena thought of how nice it would be to be able to travel all over the world, with no obligations. Apparently the Mikaleson's parents had lots of money stashed, and once they passed, it was divided between their children.

She sifted through her drawers for a night gown as she mauled the information over.

Damon was already shirtless and sitting up on the bed.

"So what exactly was it that Kol said to you?" He asked.

Elena glanced back at him, "What do you mean?"

"When I got home," he reminded her, "It seemed that the two of you had already had an interesting encounter, and Mason mentioned that Kol had been flirting with you."

Elena fought against rolling her eyes, "We were all joking around. It was nothing."

His eyes narrowed, "It didn't sound like nothing, the way Mason put it."

"Remind me to punch him tomorrow," Elena muttered, "But seriously, it was nothing, Damon. Kol flirted some, but it was harmless. He found out about you and backed off."

Apparently this was a reasonable enough excuse, "Okay, good. I don't want to have to kick someone's ass."

Elena shook her head, walking over to join him on the bed.

"Damon, even if it hadn't of been innocent, shouldn't you trust me enough to know that I would never let it go further than flirting?"

He pulled her into his arms, "It's not that I don't trust you, Elena. I do...but I also know that you are the best thing in my life, and I'm not going to let anyone threaten that."

She decided not to fight him on this, "Okay, but I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed, then kissed her head, "I know, babe, I know."

* * *

**Review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next Chapter! Lots of fluff :)**

* * *

Thankfully, Elena's gut feeling had held true. Kol wasn't any kind of a threat, and had completely backed off. Damon seemed to have noted this as well, and held no hard feelings toward the guy. Which was good, as it looked like they were here to stay.

It was halfway into February, and the trio was still living in the house.

Not that anyone minded. In fact, Mason still had connections in a construction field he use to work at, and managed to land a job for both Kol and Klaus.

Rebeka had even been able to get a job at the clothing store where Caroline worked, the two becoming fast friends.

All in all, Elena's life was once again, drama free.

Now that the new year had passed, the world was moving on to its next big event.

Valentine's Day.

Elena wasn't really big into the holiday, but she had to admit that the cafe was adorably decorated for it. Heart streamers hung from the ceiling randomly, and the center pieces on the tables were pink, red, and purple flower-sets with twisting colored wires, and little complementary chocolate pieces. Even the windows were decorated with hearts, cupids, and little candy heart quotes. And all morning, couples of various ages had been in and out.

Her shift was only a few hours today. Actually since Christmas, all of her shifts were cut back a few hours, not that she minded. It just meant more time at home with the others, and Damon. She wondered what he was doing now.

Probably still asleep, she mused, thinking of the scene she'd left this morning.

Damon on his side, sleep ruffled hair, smiling slightly as she kissed him on her way out the door.

But unlike her, his work load had been even heavier lately, so he probably deserved the extra hour or two in bed. She'd have to remember to bring him a coffee after work.

It was just passed ten when Ashley, her co-worker, showed up, carrying an impressive bouquet of red roses.

"Hey, you're early," Elena smiled over at her, "I thought you didn't come in until noon. Oooh, who's the prince charming?"

Ashley grinned, "Actually, I'm covering for you, As _your_ prince charming called an hour ago and melted my heart with the romantic day he had planned for you."

Elena blinked, "What?"

Ashley held the bouquet out to her, "These are for you, complements of Mr. Salvatore, who is actually waiting for you outside."

Elena felt the grin cover her face, "You're kidding!"

Ashley shook her head, "Nope. So get your butt out of here!"

Elena hugged her, "Thanks for doing this, I owe you!"

The blond just laughed, "Oh, please. I'm living vicariously through you today. Go have fun. You can give me all the details about Mr. Perfect later."

"Absolutely," Elena promised, before clocking out and walking outside.

* * *

As promised, Damon's blue Camero was parked near the sidewalk, the man himself leaning against it, looking good in his regular dark attire.

"Hey Gorgeous," he called, and Elena rushed over to him, lacing her arms around his neck, careful not to crush her roses.

"Hello to you too," she smiled, kissing him.

"Mmhh, I take it you liked the flowers?" He offered, and she nodded.

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

He grinned, "Your welcome, babe. But it's just the start. Now, come on. We have an appointment."

She gave him a questioning look, but got in the car.

"What are we doing?" she asked, when he pulled into a shopping center.

Damon threw her a look, "Actually, _we_ aren't doing this. You and her are."

Elena followed his now pointed finger, and saw Caroline waving from the front of a clothing store.

This made her smile, "Shopping?"

Damon shrugged, "Something like that. Caroline will fill you in, but I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

Elena considered this, then decided to go with whatever he was planning, "Alright, I'll see you later."

Damon leaned over, capturing her lips, "I love you."

She let her forehead rest against his for a moment, "I love you, too."

He motioned to Caroline, "Good, but you should probably go before she burst."

Elena giggled, "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

As Damon drove away, Elena made her way to her best friend.  
"So what's going on?" she demanded immediately.

Caroline smiled, "We are going to spend some girl time together while Damon finishes some things at work, then he has something planned for later. Hence the reason I'm suppose to find you a good dress!"

"A dress?" Elena questioned. Not that Damon wasn't classy, but he didn't exactly seem like the white-tie type.

"Yes, a gorgeous dress that is going to make you look beautiful for your big date that he still wont tell me about!" A slightly frustrated look passed over her face, "But I guess he made up for it with the spa and all, not to mention the make-over. God, you really know how to pick 'em Elena. I'm so jealous of you right now!"

Elena blinked at her, "Wait, what do you mean by the spa? And what make-over? Am I missing something?"

Caroline crooked her head, "Oh, I assumed Damon had told you."

"Told me what?" Elena insisted.

"He planned out the day for us," Caroline informed her, "I mean everything. The dress shopping, an appointment at the spa, a massage, then mani-pedi's and hair and make-up at the salon down on fifth street!"

Elena looked at her incredulous, "Damon planned all that?"

Caroline shrugged, "I may have thrown out a few suggestions, but yeah, pretty much."

Elena smiled now, "Remind me to give him a thank you that he'll remember for a long time, tonight."

Caroline laughed, "Oh, I'd say he definitely has that part of tonight planned out!"

Elena grinned, "It wouldn't surprise me. So are we going shopping, or what?"

"Hell yeah!" Caroline agreed enthusiastically, leading Elena into one of the many shops.

It was around noon when the girls were finally done with their shopping and had stopped to eat at the nearest bar and grill.

Fortunately, it had outside seating, and they were able to enjoy the cool, yet sunny air.

Elena was happy with what she'd bought. Or should she say what Caroline had bought, with Damon's money.

It was a simple dark red gown, strapless, and flowed down her body to perfection. She'd even found the perfect diamond jewelry to go with it. All of which was safely locked up in Caroline's car.

However, her favorite purchase was the lingerie suit she'd found at Victoria's Secret.

It was a black two piece. The bottoms were lace, with two red silk strings on each hip that tied to hold the fabric together, like a bikini. The top had a built in bra also covered in lace, but the part that covered her torso was transparent lace, allowing a good portion of skin to be seen. It was held up by silky red spaghetti straps, that fell into a bow in the center of the sweetheart bodice.

She knew Damon was going to loose his eyes over it.

The rest of the day passed as had been set up.

The spa and massage were amazing, and by the end of the evening, she was on cloud nine.

Caroline had plans with Klaus for the afternoon, so she'd had her hair lightly curled, and a little makeup put on.

However, Elena decided to go all out, having the stylist curl her hair, then twist it into a fancy up-do that still looked semi casual. A few curled strands framed her face, where her makeup was perfect. She went a little darker than usual on her eyes, but still, it looked amazing.

Caroline agreed completely as they pulled up to the house.

Damon's car was still gone, though he'd texted her to be ready by five. It was at least twenty minutes till, so she still had time to go change into her dress.

* * *

When they walked inside, Mason, who was just walking out of the kitchen, wolf whistled.

"Damn, ladies! If your dates bail, I'll take you out myself!"

Elena laughed, "I find it hard to believe you don't have plans."

He smirked, "Oh, I do, but if three's a crowd, four's a party!"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Okay man-slut, we appreciate the compliments, but we really got to finish getting ready!"

"Yes ma'am," he mockingly saluted her, before ducking out of their way.

Ten after five, Elena was completely ready. She was in front of the mirror that rested on the night stand, checking her reflection. Not a hair out of place. And the dress looked even better now than it did in the store.

A knock on the door pulled her from her self admiration.

"Yeah?" She called, and it opened.

"Wow."

She turned around, smiling at her now gaping boyfriend.

"You like?" She did a little twirl, before walking over to him.

"Love," he corrected, his eyes blazing.

She noticed he had changed too, as he was now in a fitted suit, looking like a Calvin Klein model.

"You look nice," she stated, looking him over.

"And you look stunning," he countered, stealing a quick kiss.

"Let's go," he motioned, "People get angry when you don't show up on time."

She smiled, allowing him to take her arm, "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

After a small drive, they arrived at their destination.

Elena was confused at first, "The Hilton? What are we doing here?"

Damon smiled, "You'll see."

He got out of the car, then walked around to open her door. Once she was out, he held out an arm to escort her.

"I'm trusting you," she cautioned, making him chuckle.

"Come on, kitten."

They made their way to a grand staircase, in which others, dressed similarly, were appearing.

"Damon!" An older gentleman called, "I was wondering if you'd be here."

"John," Damon greeted, before turning to Elena, "He's the head of the architectural board at my company."

John glanced at her, "So you're the girlfriend this guy never shuts up about?"

Elena smiled, extending her hand, "Elena."

John took her hand and kissed it, "A pleasure, my dear."

She blushed slightly as they were altered inside by another wave of people.

There was a sign in the lobby of the hotel that directed them into a large ballroom, a banner overhead announcing the 28th annual Valentine's Day banquet for District Chicago Inc. Damon's company.

"A banquet?" Elena smiled.

"I figured it beat the traditional dinner," Damon winked, "Besides, now you can show me those dancing skills you bragged about the night we met."

Elena smirked, "Oh, I'll show you up, Salvatore."

He grinned, "Promises, promises."

Elena had the time of her life.

After the meet and greets, where she met a lot of Damon's co-workers and employees, the attendants were seated for a five course meal, then dealt champagne just as the instruments started up and Damon pulled her out to the floor.

They were there now, twirling about to each beat.

She had to admit, Damon was an even better dancer at classical music than with the club music. And as he span her around once more, her eyes met his.

_Who is this guy? _She found herself thinking.

This beautiful man with so much compassion and love. And how did she get so lucky to have him so devoted to her?

"I love you," she promised into his ear, and his grip on her tightened.

"As I love you, more than you can imagine."

* * *

The night followed with the same happy bubble she'd been supporting all day.

Damon loved the lingerie set, at least, he did for the two minutes before ripping it off of her. Not that she was going to complain.

They had finished only moments ago, and were now holding each other on top of the sheets.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked, as his fingers traced lines down her arm.

Elena smiled up at him, "Just of how perfect you are."

Instead of the snide comment she expected back, Damon sighed, "I'm not perfect Elena. I'd give anything to be perfect for you, but I'm not."

She turned in his arms, "You are, though. Do you have any idea how many jealous looks I've gotten today, because of you?"

"Giving you things doesn't make me perfect, Elena. Neither does looking good in a suit. It's all outside stuff. No one really cares about the rest of it."

She considered this, "Is that why you stayed no-strings-attached for so long?"

He shrugged, "Maybe. Not that it was hard. Girls like flashy cars, a pretty face, and a wad of money. If I had all of those, the emotional stuff didn't matter."

Elena felt her eyebrows furrow, "So what changed?"

Damon smiled, "I met you."

Her lips twitched at that, before snipping sarcastically, "And I was just so special that you changed the entirety of your heart and soul to be deserving of my love? Yeah, right...Come on, Damon. What really happened? Why did you decide to love me?"

"I didn't." He answered, "I didn't decide anything. It just happened. Most of the other girls that I've been with were nothing. Money-hungry whores willing to put out for a good time. I never felt anything."

He took a breath, "Then I met you. Sure, at first you were just another hot body, another pretty girl. I flirted and you fell for it, just like I knew you would. I invited you home, and you said yes, same as the girls always do. I showed off my house, and took you upstairs. I would have fucked you, promised to call, and then forgotten about you before the end of the week."

"So why didn't you?" Elena asked, truly curious.

"It's when you pushed me away, and started crying, that I figured something was up. At first I thought I'd hurt you, then I assumed you were just drunk. But by the end of the night, I'd realized something else."

"Which was?" Elena pressed, meeting his eyes.

"You were my other half," Damon concluded.

Elena gave him a look, "I'm serious."

"So am I," he promised, "Elena, you were everything I could never be, but yet, we had so much in common. I realized that everything I'd felt my entire life was what you had put into words that night. We were the same, only you were good. Perfect even. Like an angel who'd been ran through hell."

Elena blushed, "Now whose exaggerating?"

"I'm not," Damon insisted, "You shook me up that night. And then all of that shit happened with your mom, and you came to me. I know it didn't mean anything then, but I was honored, that you trusted me to help you. Again, I felt more that night than I had over any other girl, and when you told me what that guy had tried to do to you, it pissed me off. I hated the thought of anyone hurting you, even then. I got over it though, brushed it off, but then you were living here. I had to see you every day, and know that you'd always be too good for me.

I tried to hold myself apart from it, just mess around, flirting and kissing, but I couldn't stay detached. You were the first woman I'd taken the time to get to know. And the closer we got, the harder I fell," Damon's eyes were boring into hers, now.

"I can't even tell you when I knew that I loved you," He shook his head, "But that night, when you told me that you loved me, it hit me. But I felt like I'd failed you, by letting you love me. I didn't think I was good enough for you," he sighed, "And now I know that I'm not."

"Damon," Elena started, but he held up his hand.

"No, Elena. I know what you're going to say, but it's true. I don't deserve you. But I also know that I'd kill anyone else who'd have you. I may not be right for you, but I'm not right without you. So all I can do is try to deserve you. And I'll do everything I can to make you happy. Because you deserve to be loved and pampered every day. You deserve to feel like a fucking princess, every single time you take a breath. And I swear that I'll-"

Before he could finish, Elena had grabbed his face, crashing her lips to his.

After a moment, she pulled away, "Thank you, Damon. For everything. I don't agree that you don't deserve me, because you have to be the only one who does. But I love you for everything else too. And there's no where else I'd rather be, than right here, with you. Money and flashy cars or one bedroom apartment with a 1980 Toyota. It doesn't matter to me, Damon. I love _you_."

Damon nodded, and she kissed him again, sealing her promise, and their future.

* * *

**Love writing cuteness between them :)**

**Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Update :)**

**Okay, so just to be clear, Elena and Damon love each other, but yes they have threesomes, and explore other sexual possibilities.**

**Sorry if anyone is offended.**

* * *

"Fuck!" Elena groaned, just before Mason slid himself into her waiting mouth, matching the pace at which Damon was thrusting into her.

She could barely concentrate on what she was doing, as her body was extra sensitive to each touch. They'd been going at it for what felt like hours, and she'd lost count of the amount of orgasms she'd had.

She was surprised to find that Mason was pretty damn good in bed.

And was even more surprised that Damon had let him there at all.

Things had been going well for the past few months. She'd finally gotten over her insecurities about Damon bringing other girls home, and Damon had relaxed more with Stefan, allowing things to progress much further than usual.

Stefan was amazing, though nowhere near Damon's level of perfection.

It had been at least two months since they'd been together though, and to be honest, she really hadn't even thought about it, as Damon was keeping her plenty satisfied.

Then today, she'd been in the living room with Mason, who was being his usual flirty self, and Damon had walked in. Elena had decided to push his buttons a little, flirting back with Mason.

Before she knew it, Damon was taking her upstairs, asking Mason if he wanted to come for the show. She'd barely had time to react as Damon had thrown her on the bed, turned to Mason, gave him a short, you can participate but if you hurt her I'll kill you speech, and then they were both on her.

Mason was definitely rougher than Stefan, but tamer than Damon, completely changing the experience for her. Though not in a bad way.

She'd never felt so hot as when Mason held her down while Damon fucked her from behind.

The feeling of being dominated wasn't new to her, but this extent was different.

Like now, Mason was thrusting into her mouth, his knees pinning her arms down, and Damon was driving into her while holding her legs over is shoulder.

She felt herself come undone again at Damon's ministrations, just as Mason exploded in her mouth.

She'd gotten good at learning to swallow, which was convenient, as she could hardly remember much of anything else at the moment.

Mason climbed off of her, finally freeing her arms, in which she immediately used to pull Damon down to her.

He claimed a nipple with his mouth as Mason fondled the other, using his free hand to slide down and stroke her clit.

She felt another build up, even quicker than the last one, and her orgasm hit like a flash, making her shudder against her lover as he finally reached his own release.

Damon relaxed against her chest, breathing heavily.

* * *

"Damn." Mason declared, rolling over to take his own breath, "Elena, you are one good little fuck, I'll give you that."

Damon practically growled from next to her.

"Easy man, that was a compliment!" Mason insisted, then moving to sit up, "Either way, I got to work in an hour, so I should go shower up."

Elena nodded, and Damon smirked, "Sucks to be you, asshole."

Mason grinned back, "Only sometimes. Though you're the one in the serious relationship. I still get to do random one night stands and threesomes with my friend's sexy girlfriend."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Keep picking and that sexy girlfriend's boyfriend is going to kick you in the naked ass."

Mason smirked, "Yeah, yeah, Salvatore, I know. But seriously, I gotta go, see you two later."

He nodded at Damon, kissed Elena's head and hurried out the door, sliding on his pants as he did so.

Once he was gone, Damon turned to Elena, "Shower time?"

She smiled, as this had become their normal routine after sexual exploration, "Of course."

* * *

After they were finished, they went downstairs.

Klaus was in the kitchen, showing Caroline how to make some cuisine that was almost through cooking.

"Smells amazing," Elena offered.

"Just wait until you try it, love. Picked this one up in Greece."

"Nice," she smirked as Tyler and Stefan came through the door.

"Damon," Stefan called, and his brother turned.

"What's up?"

"Silas called, said the order's ready and wants to know why you aren't answering your phone."

Damon rolled his eyes, "You can let him know that I was busy...and that I'm on my way."

Stefan gave a short nod.

"Order?" Elena inquired.

Damon smiled down at her, "Want to come with me?"

She nodded, "Sure."

"You too, Stefan, if you don't have plans?"

"Nah, I'm open. Besides, Silas is already pissed, last thing we need is you making it worse without back up."

Damon smirked, "What ever you say brother."

* * *

They were in the car soon, driving down the road.

"So what's the order?" Elena asked.

"Some of the stuff we got last time," Damon answered, "Mason liked it, and Kol was impressed, so I figured another load wont hurt. Besides, it's almost the weekend, I need a pick-me up."

Elena didn't disagree, but Stefan smirked.

"After all that? You're gonna throw your body into shock, brother."

"How do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Oh, please," Stefan shot, motioning to Elena, "We heard that little thing purring all the way from the drive."

Damon smirked, but Elena reached back to hit him lightly, "Fuck you."

Stefan laughed, "You already did, sis."

She huffed but didn't say anything, trying to fight back a smile.

* * *

They arrived at the spot, an old shut down construction site, a few minutes later.

Elena noticed a black sedan parked off a ways.

Damon sighed, "Don't flip, babe. He talks a big talk, but the guy's too pussy to do anything."

She nodded, getting out with him.

As they walked up, some guys got out of the vehicle.

The blond walked up, "Salvatores."

"Silas," Damon acknowledged.

"And who's this?"

Damon moved in front of Elena, "None of your concern, so you have the package or not?"

Silas nodded, "Pay up, and it's yours."

Damon pulled out a wad of bills, "All yours."

Silas smirked, "Anything else?"

"Nah, I think this will hold for a while."

"You sure?" Silas asked, "Word on the street is that you've added a few additions to your house mate list."

"That so?" Damon raised a brow, seeming bored.

"Mhhm. I take it that little thing is one of them?"

His eyes trailed over her body, and Elena shivered involuntarily.

"That little thing, is mine, so you can lose the rated R fantasies swimming in that brain of yours."

Silas shrugged, "A man can't help his imagination. You've done alright for yourself, Salvatore. She doesn't look like your usual cup, though."

Damon grit his teeth, "Drop it, Silas. She's none of your concern."

Silas raised his hands, "Okay, okay, just saying."

"Well, don't," Damon suggested, "But we have to get going."

"Til next time then?" Silas asked.

"Can't wait," Damon answered, taking Elena's hand and starting back to the car.

Then Silas called out, "I get it though, I have a thing for brunettes too."

Damon slowed, as he added, "What I don't get, is what she sees in you."

Damon smirked, yelling over his shoulder, "That's because you haven't had sex with me."

He heard Silas's chuckle as they got into the car.

"Here, Stefan, take this," Damon ordered, throwing back the package.

"He seemed charming," Elena raised a brow.

Damon sighed, "Yep, they usually are. But he can get his hands on good shit, so we deal."

She nodded, leaning against his arm as they drove.

* * *

Once home, Elena found Caroline and Rebeka watching some chick flick in the living room.

She made her way over, sitting between them.

"So, the guys are throwing a party this weekend," Elena sighed, leaning against the pillow, "I'm more up for a girls night though, whatcha think?"

Caroline grinned, "Sure! That new Nicholas Sparks film is out. We can go watch it, or hit a club or something!"

Rebeka shook her head, "No clubs, I'm still exhausted from last time!"

Elena smiled, "But you did meet that really hot guy, remember."

"Ah, Matt," Rebeka sighed dreamily, "He's was cute."

"Has he called yet?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, and we've been texting like crazy," Rebeka grinned.

"Aww," Caroline looked over at her, pulling Elena's feet into her lap to make more room, "So when's the date?"

Rebeka narrowed her eyes, "Who said there's a date?"

Caroline shot her a look she grinned, "Okay, okay, we're having coffee on Sunday."

Elena poked at her, "Aw, look Care, she's blushing."

"I am not!" Rebeka shoved them, "I just...I don't want to read to much into it."

"Oh, come on," Care pressed, "He's obviously into you!"

Rebeka shrugged, "Yeah...I just want to see how it goes first."

Elena nodded her agreement, "That's not a bad idea...giving it time to develop."

Caroline smirked, "Yeah, and how much time did you give you're relationship with Damon to develop?

Elena rolled her eyes, "That's different and you know it!"

"How?"

Elena explained, "Matt's a sweetheart, he's one of those naturally good guys," Rebeka nodded her agreement, "The kind of guy that you take home and introduce to your parents."

"So..." Care pressed.

"You want to give that time," Elena insisted, "Time to fall in love, let him admire you, work to get you, and ride off to a happy ending. Damon, however...he's not a fairy-tale. He's an impulsive, crazy ride, that your lucky to hold onto without getting burned...you can't give that too much time, or any chance at making it work goes up in flames."

"But he loves you..." Rebeka reasoned.

Elena smiled, "Yeah...he does."

"That we should all be so lucky," Caroline sighed.

"What about Tyler?" Elena asked.

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know. He's great, like in bed and stuff, but we're really just friends with benefits. There's not any real feelings."

"What about my brother?" Rebeka shot, and Caroline blushed.

"Klaus is sweet, but I don't really think we're there yet. Right now, I'm just enjoying the freedom."

Rebeka smiled, "Well, if Matt turns out to be as great as he's seemed these past few days, I have no problem giving up that freedom."

The others giggled.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see," Caroline said wistfully, "In the mean time, I'll go plan our day out, and shopping will definitely be involved.

Elena shook her head as Rebeka grinned. Caroline was a girl's girl all the way.

But Elena wouldn't trade her for the world.

* * *

**Review :)**

**Loved the girly fluff :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

The air was getting thicker as the summer months approached.

But in a way, Elena was glad for the warmer weather, as it meant she could start walking to work again, and wear some of her cuter clothes.

She'd gone shopping with Caroline and Rebeka plenty of times, through malls, boutiques, even thrift shops. And her wardrobe had grown exponentially. Not that Damon cared about the lack of closet space. In fact, the only thing he cared about, when it came to her clothes, was how easy they were to get off.

The thought had her shaking her head as she finished applying a final layer of nail polish to her toes. Summer also meant flip-flop season.

Once she was done, she admired the outcome. The neon orange was a good color, but it would look so much better once her tan was back in place. Damn sunless winter.

She waited for them to dry before going downstairs.

* * *

"Anyone got plans for the rest of the afternoon?" She asked the members of her family that weren't at work.

"Nothing important," Mason offered, "What's up?"

"I want to go to the lake," she insisted. There was one about thirty minutes outside the city that her mother use to take her to when she was little. She remembered the pretty blue water and the gorgeous open beach.

"Sure, I'm game," Mason answered.

"Me too," Stefan added, looking over.

"I'll come," Kol grinned.

"Awesome, "Elena smiled, "Klaus?"

The man looked up from the phone he'd been texting on.

"Sure, love. And Caroline said she and Beka will meet us out there once there shift is over."

"Sounds good," Elena smiled.

"Oh, and text Elijah too, in case he's interested when he and Damon get off."

Klaus nodded, and Stefan pulled out his own phone, "I'll let Tyler know."

Elena followed his example, "I got Damon."

Then she grinned, "Looks like we all needed a day of sunshine."

Mason smirked, "Fuck the sun, I'm going for the babes in bikini's!"

Elena rolled her eyes as Kol high fived him, "Hell yeah."

"Well you two can wing man each other once we get there," she pressed, "I'm gonna grab some towels. Mason, can we take you're jeep?"

"Sure," he answered, "We should all fit, as long the stuff rides in the very back."

She nodded, then went to grab some towels for them, and a few extra in case the others did meet up.

They walked out to the car.

"Shotgun," Stefan insisted.

"Nope," Mason pushed, "Elena's giving directions, so she's in front."

"No way am I squishing in back with those two," Stefan argued, "And I'm not riding bitch seat."

The other two agreed.

Elena rose a hand, "Hey, it's fine. I'll sit there. And I can still lean forward enough to show you where to go," she told Mason.

"Alright, alright," he agreed, "Just get in, it's getting hot."

The others complied and soon they were on their way.

* * *

"God, it's just like I remember it!" Elena smiled, looking over from their parking spot.

There was a good group of people out, but it was later in the day, so not too many, thank goodness.

"Not bad," Kol agreed, checking it out.

They grabbed the towels and a cooler of water they'd brought, and walked down to the sand.

"I'm going in," Stefan called.

"Right with you," Kol insisted.

The two ran off, hitting the water with a splash.

Elena smiled, "You guys can go too. I'll set up."

"You sure?" Mason asked, and she nodded, "Yeah, go have fun!"

He smiled at her, motioned to Klaus, and the two took off to join Stefan and Kol.

Elena stretched a towel out for herself, then one next to her for Caroline, then opened the cooler.

Huh, seems like the guys had grabbed a few sandwiches too. She laughed at how surprised she was. Guess they were a little responsible, even if they were the biggest kids she'd ever seen.

Her phone beeped and she checked the message while laying down. She really wanted her tan back.

It was Damon, agreeing to meet them after he left the office and changed.

She shot back a quick reply, before putting her phone down and closing her eyes.

It was hot, but the sun felt good on her exposed skin.

* * *

She laid there for a few minutes before a voice called out, "Elena?"

She opened her eyes, looking around.

A few feet away, she was shocked to see her mother.

"Uh...Isobel, hey."

The older woman was making her way over, "I deserve that...I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Elena measured her face, she looked a little different somehow, "Dido."

"May I?" Her mom asked, motioning to the towel next to hers.

"Sure," Elena answered, still a little shocked.

She did so, then looked her daughter over, "New suit?"

Elena looked down. She'd went shopping for a bathing suit with Caroline just last week, and they'd gotten matching bikini's, only Elena's was neon green, where Caroline's was hot pink.

"Yes...it is," she confirmed, shooting her mother a confused look.

Isobel sighed, looking at her, "I was worried about you, Elena."

"Were you?" Elena tried to keep the sarcasm from her voice, but it was hard.

"Of course," her mother insisted, "We may have had our differences, but I never wanted you to leave."

Elena swallowed, "Well, I'm not sorry that I did. I couldn't spend the rest of my life taking care of you."

Isobel actually looked ashamed.

"I know...and I'm sorry for that. But...I don't want you to disappear from my life...and I'm trying to do better."

Elena gave her a questioning look.

"I quit drinking," Isobel insisted, "And I've been job hunting."

Elena was a little shocked. Her mother hadn't held a job in years.

"Really?" She inquired, "That's...good."

Her mother nodded, "Yeah, Richard is covering the rent until then. I promised to pay him back, so..."

"Richard?"

"My boyfriend," Isobel nodded, pointing over to the place she'd come from.

Elena squinted in the direction, then swallowed. It was the same man from that night.

"Really? You're still with him?"

Isobel gave her an almost scolding look, "Elena. I know you didn't really like him-"

"He tried to rape me!" She insisted.

Isobel sighed, "Well he says differently..."

"And you believe him?" Elena pressed.

"I...I don't know. But I need him, Elena. I can't...he says he loves me."

For the first time, Elena actually felt pity for her mother.

But before she could say anything else, Isobel changed the subject.

"So, uh, where are you staying now? I assumed it was with Caroline."

Elena shook her head, "Actually no. I uh, I'm staying with my boyfriend and some friends, well, Caroline's there too, but I didn't move in with her."

"Oh, that's good, I guess...but I was hoping you'd reconsider, and come home?"

Elena shook her head, "No thanks. I am home. And I'm happy."

Isobel nodded, "I wasn't holding my breath...you seem different."

Elena gave her a look, "How so?"

Her mother shrugged, "Not sure, you just do."

"Maybe I'm just not weighed down anymore," Elena offered, and Isobel swallowed.

"So, I see you aren't working at the library anymore?"

Elena shot her a look.

"I wanted to find you, so I went up there to look," her mother explained, "And they told me you had quit."

Elena nodded, "Yeah I did. Why were you looking for me?"

Isobel swallowed, running her toes through the sand, "I...I just wanted to see you. I was angry at first, when I realized you'd left, but then I started to worry about you, and...I missed you."

Elena blinked. Her mother hadn't shown interest in her in years. And now she was being all maternal.

"And I needed to apologize," Isobel continued, "For treating you the way I have over the years...and I wanted you to know that I really am trying."

Elena looked at her. This was a moment of clarity, she realized. Her mother needed her. She could tell her to fuck off, and never deal with her, or that sleazy boyfriend again, or try to make some sort of a relationship work out.

She sighed, "Well, I'm glad. And...if you're ever around, I'm working at the Chez Bazan Cafe, down on West and 9th."

Isobel smiled, "Maybe I'll drop in sometime."

"Okay," Elena smiled back, just as Stefan jogged up.

"That water is cold as hell!" he complained, grabbing a towel to wipe off his face.

Elena and her mother both stood.

"Whose this?" Stefan asked, noticing the guest.

"Um...my mom," Elena offered, and Stefan blinked at her before turning back to Isobel.

"Oh...nice to meet you."

Isobel looked between them, "You too. Are you Elena's boyfriend?"

Elena smirked as Stefan shook his head, "Nah, the boyfriend's brother. But I should be, I mean, I am much prettier."

Elena laughed, "Don't let Damon hear you say that."

"Say what?" A voice called over.

Elena spun around, just as Damon walked up.

"Hey babe," he threw her a signature smirk, leaning down to claim her lips.

"Hey back," she answered as his arm slipped around her waist, "I didn't think you'd be here so soon."

He shrugged, "My girl tells me she's gonna be dressed in a scrap of cloth, soaking wet, laying out on a beach, and you think I didn't rush to leave work?"

Elena smiled, but blushed a little when Isobel cleared her throat.

"Oh, right. Um, Damon, this is my mother."

Damon looked over at the woman, his gaze hard.

Elena suddenly grew nervous.

Damon knew all the grimy details of her past, including the ranting she'd done on her mom. And he wasn't known for filtering his thoughts before they left his mouth.

"Mom, this is Damon," she shot, hoping he wouldn't do anything questionable.

Isobel seemed surprised at him, "Pleasure."

Damon nodded, "I'm sure."

Elena grabbed his arm, "Yeah, so we were just finishing up here. Why don't you go down to the water with Stefan, and I'll meet you in a few."

Damon looked at her for a second, then nodded.

"But I don't want to go back out yet," Stefan complained.

Elena shot him a look, "Yes. You do."

"But, I-"

"You do."

"Fine," he grumbled.

Damon smirked a little, before kissing Elena again, throwing off his shirt and offering to go down with his brother.

* * *

"He's ridiculously good looking," Isobel noted as Elena watched them leave.

Damon didn't get in the water, instead, walked along the edge, throwing a glance back at her.

"Yeah," she agreed, "He really is."

She turned back to her mom then, "What happened to his back?"

Elena shook her head, "Long story...and I really should get down there."

Isobel nodded, catching the hint, "Of course. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Elena agreed, "Maybe."

Isobel left then and Elena sighed. That was definitely unexpected.

But before she could meditate on it too long, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Elena, hey!" Caroline shot, "I'm was on my way down, but I think my car overheated! There's smoke and stuff coming off, I'm about ten minutes out, I can text you directions. Can you have one of the guys come look at it?"

"Yeah, I think Damon's still dry, and he works on his Camero all the time, so he'll probably know what to do."

"Okay thanks! See you guys soon!"

She hung up, and noticed that Damon was already on his way over.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Caroline. Her car overheated or something. Think you can go check it out?"

"Sure," he offered.

She nodded, then began walking up the hill, but he grabbed her.

"Babe, you were the one that wanted to come to the beach, and you haven't even gotten to the water yet."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"I'll go take care of Caroline. You go have fun."

She smiled at him, "Okay, thanks."

He smiled back and she pecked his lips, "I'll text you her location when I get it, but she's not far out, so just head back the way we came."

He nodded, "Alright, see you in a bit."

* * *

Half an hour later, Elena was running out of the water. It was perfectly cool, and just right for the weather, but her thirst had built on the second round of chicken that she'd been playing with Kol, Mason, and some random red head.

She went to the cooler, glad to see it was still untampered with, and grabbed a bottled water from the half melted ice.

"I thought that was you," a man addressed from behind her, and she jumped.

Turning around, she saw her mother's boyfriend, Richard?, and his eyes were soaking her in.

"What do you want?" she insisted.

He grinned, "You and I have some unfinished business, sweet-cheeks."

* * *

**What will happen next?**

**Review please! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Update!**

**Tell me what yall think!**

**BTW: I got one review where Richard was described as "Dickchard"**

**Had me rolling lol. Great motivation! **

* * *

Elena swallowed as the man stepped closer.

"Touch me and I'll scream," she insisted and Richard sighed.

"Come on, baby. There's no point in making a scene."

He reached out a hand, and she stepped back, "Yeah, well try anything, and you wont get a scene, you'll get a Hollywood musical."

He grinned, "I like you're spunk, girl."

She hardened her gaze, "I thought you were here playing the good boyfriend."

"Isobel believed me over you last time," he reminded her, "Why wouldn't it be the same in this case?"

"Fuck you, asshole!" she hissed, and he seemed a little surprised.

"Dirty little mouth," he noted, "And I can think of the perfect thing to do with it."

"Like hell!" She turned to walk off, but he blocked her path, grabbing her, "Make a scene and I'll beat your mother so bad, all the drugs in the world wont be enough to erase the pain."

Elena swallowed, "Let go of me."

"Not until you give me what I want."

She stared up at him, "You are fucking insane."

"And you want your mother to be alright, don't you, Princess?"

He smirked at her silence, "I can always find another bitch to fuck, so if you want her safe, you'll do as I say."

Elena blinked back the tears that were trying to fill her eyes, "Don't do this."

He just smiled coldly, "Follow me, baby."

"Where?" She asked.

"Somewhere more private," he whispered, "Don't want anyone getting the wrong idea."

His wink made her shutter.

What would he do to her? Should she just scream? Would he really hurt her mother?

Yeah...she believed he would. But did she really care enough to go through with this? It was her mother, yeah, but the woman hadn't been there for her in years.

* * *

Before she could decide to fight back or not, she was saved from the choice.

"Elena, what's going on?" Mason asked, walking up.

"Um...nothing," she swallowed, "Richard here was just leaving."

"Like hell," he hissed.

Mason furrowed his brows, as he noticed the man still had a hand on Elena's arm.

"Why don't you just let her go there, buddy."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Richard shot.

Mason seemed to get a little angry, "She is my business, so back the hell off."

Richard smirked, "Elena was just coming on a walk with me, weren't you baby?"

Under other circumstances, she would have pushed him off with another fuck you, but she thought of how her mother had come to her today, and apology in her eyes.

It had reminded her of the better times they'd had when she was younger, when her mother was still convinced that Michael Petrova, Elena's father, was coming back for her.

She remembered the mother that had loved her, and cared for her, and took her to this beach. She couldn't put her in danger, not now, when she was trying to be better.

"Yeah," she answered defeated, "We were just...walking."

Mason seemed unconvinced, but Richard was already pulling her off, away from the group of people.

* * *

Then a few seconds later, another pair of footsteps were behind them.

"I'm coming with you," Mason shot, catching up.

Richard shook his head, "Not part of the deal, pal."

"Then I'm afraid she isn't going any farther," Mason stated.

They were far enough away from the beach that no one would pay them attention.

"The hell she isn't," Richard shot, getting closer to Mason, "The bitch is mine, back off."

Mason swung then, his fist colliding with Richard's face.

Elena gasped, and Richard shook off the punch, and jumped to tackle Mason back.

The two rolled around, exchanging blows.

"Stop, please, just stop!" She yelled, but neither was listening.

Then to her surprise, Kol and Stefan came jogging over.

"What the hell?" Stefan declared.

Kol ran forward, pulling Richard back from Mason, and the man turned to swing at him, but Stefan was faster, grabbing his arm.

They succeeded in pinning him, and Mason put a knee in his back, effectively hold him.

The man was throwing out all sorts of curse words.

"Who the hell is this, Elena?" Mason asked.

"My mother's boyfriend," she answered, "Bastard doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself."

"Why the hell were you coming out here with him?" Mason demanded, as he and Kol moved the guy to his knees in front of her.

"He threatened to hurt my mom if I didn't," she swallowed.

Mason looked down at the guy in disgust, "Guess you're not getting lose yet."

"I'm gonna go get the other's," Stefan stated, "You guys good?"

The other two nodded.

"This is bullshit," Richard spit, and Mason hit the back of his head.

"That's what you get when you treat women like objects, dick."

Elena was grateful for them, "So what now?"

"Stefan went to get Damon," Kol answered, "We'll let him decide."

Shit. "Damon's back?"

"Yeah," Kol nodded, "Just pulled up when we saw you guys heading off. Thought something might be up, so Klaus went to meet them while Stefan and I came over to check it out."

"I'm glad you did."

"Fucking whore," Richard spit, "Got all these asses doing your dirty work."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Better than a man who preys on young women."

"Please, you would have loved it," he insisted, but Mason hit his head again.

"Shut up, fucker."

"Stop doing that!" Richard demanded.

"Stop annoying me," Mason reasoned, "And don't talk to her like that."

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want," Richard argued, but before Mason could retaliate, they were interrupted.

* * *

Damon was storming toward them. The look on his face was so cold that there was no doubt Stefan had told him everything.

"Damon-" Elena addressed, but he blew past her, right up to Richard.

The man's head met his knee.

"Let him go," Damon demanded, and Mason and Kol dropped him.

"The hell?" Richard groaned getting up from the ground, holding his now bleeding nose.

Damon grabbed the man's hair, pulling his face close, just to right hook him in the nose.

"Look man, I'm sorry, I was just messin'," Richard declared.

Damon forced his head down, so he was on the ground, "You're not sorry yet."

His knee landed in the man's gut this time, before letting him fall back down.

Once he laid out, Damon was on top of him, his fist drew back before he landed another blow, this time on the man's chin, while his other arm went to the guys neck, either holding him, or choking, Elena wasn't sure.

She wanted to shout, to stop him.

She'd seen Damon pissed, but this was crossing the line.

He punched the man again.

None of the others moved to stop him either, Mason was even smiling a bit.

God, Damon was going to kill the guy.

Another punch.

She shook her head, "Damon, Enough!"

Another blow.

As his arm drew back, she stepped forward, grabbing it.

"Stop!"

Damon hesitated then, turning to face her.

"He deserves it," Damon insisted.

"I know, baby," she told him, "But that's enough."

She motioned down to the man's bloody face.

Damon turned back to him too, fighting with himself.

Finally he sighed.

"She just saved your fucking life," Damon growled down at the man, "You piece of shit. Thank whatever God you believe in that you didn't get the chance to touch her. I'd have killed you, in the slowest, most painful way I know. Now, you aren't going to come near her again, or even she wont be able to stop me from skinning you alive."

"Fuck you," Richard spit, blood spewing from his mouth.

Damon's hand was back around the man's throat, and his other hand went to the guys forehead.

Elena swallowed as his thumb pressed into the corner of the guys eye.

The man screamed, like literally, yelled.

Then Damon moved so his knee was pressing hard into the man's groin.

"Now, I guess I didn't make myself clear enough," he hissed, "You are not going to even so much as think about her again, got it?"

The man groaned.

"Can't hear you," Damon snapped.

"Okay," Richard offered as Damon's thumb pressed down harder, causing blood to spew up.

"Damon-" Elena whispered.

Her boyfriend didn't move though, "Now, apologize to her."

His knee shifted, and Richard squeaked out an 'I'm sorry'.

"Good," Damon smirked while moving, then hit the guy again before moving to crouch next to him.

"You're a fucking animal," he hissed, "But so am I. She's mine. And you tried to hurt her. Pray that you get this lucky next time."

He stood then.

* * *

The others just kind of stared for a second.

"What?" He demanded.

Everyone shrugged then, moving around.

"What are we doing with him?" Mason asked.

"Leave him," Damon commanded, "Maybe a bird will eat his eyes out."

Mason nodded.

"So, are we going swimming or what?" Stefan asked, wrapping an arm around Caroline's shoulder.

The others nodded.

"Let's go," Mason agreed.

Caroline shot Elena a look, and she nodded, "Yeah...lets go."

They started walking back toward the beach, and noticed that it had thinned out greatly.

The others headed to the water, but Damon grabbed Elena's arm.

"Wait."

She turned, looking at him.

"I'm not going to apologize for wanting to kill him."

She smiled a little, "Damon, I'm not mad at you."

His eyebrows pulled together, "You're not?"

She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him, "No. I'm not. You were defending me, protecting me. I just didn't want to see you go too far...you're better than that."

He sighed, kissing her head, "I couldn't stop. The thought of what he would have done to you, just made me see red."

She nodded, "I get that. But I don't think he'll be messing with anyone for a while."

Damon laid his head on top of hers, "I love you, Elena."

"I love you, too."

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

Elena looked up at him, "You didn't...Not really. I mean, I've always known you've had a temper...just, be careful."

Damon nodded and she stared at him.

"So how'd you learn to fight like that anyway?"

Before the worry had kicked in, she'd been impressed with how quick and precise his moves were.

Damon looked down, "I've always had that temper. It's why my father was always at my throat; why we never could get along. I tried to fight back at him a few times, which only dug my grave deeper. Learned that choke hold from him, along with the eye thing. It wont blind you, just hurts like hell. Then, when I left, I learned everything I could. Just in case he tried to stop me when I went back for Stefan."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. She hated to think of all the crap Damon had to go through.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

Damon's muscles hardened. He hated pity.

"Yeah, so not going there," he pulled away a little, "Come on, we should join the others."

Elena sighed, nodding, and prayed that one day, he'd open up completely.

* * *

Before they got far though, Elena spotted Isobel rushing toward them.

"What is wrong with you?" Her mother demanded.

Elena immediately knew it was about Richard.

"What did he tell you?" Elena asked, facing her.

"That you had your boyfriend beat him."

Elena rolled his eyes, "Figures."

"Elena, I'm _trying_, but this is ridiculous!"

Elena shook her head, "You need to get away from that man."

"Do you even know what shape he's in?!" Isobel pressed.

Damon spoke up then, "He's in good shape, for the shape he's in. So don't you dare start raising your voice to her."

Isobel turned on him then, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Damon hardened, "Damon Salvatore. And now that you know what name to put on the assault complaint, you will listen to me. If that man goes anywhere near Elena, he will be lucky to escape with a breath still in his lungs."

"Are you threatening him?"

Damon practically growled, "It's no threat. I will kill that bastard."

"He didn't do anything...he wouldn't lie to me..."

"Tell me you aren't that fucking blind," Damon's brows furrowed.

"Babe, it's fine," Elena held his arm, but he shrugged her off, taking a step closer to Isobel.

"You're _boyfriend_, was going to rape your daughter. Threatened _your_ life if she tried to stop him. And she went with him. To protect you, you stupid woman! But if you can't believe that, then it's your funeral."

Isobel seemed a little shocked, but shook her head, "He'd never hurt me. He wouldn't."

"And you'd bet your daughter's life on that?"

"Don't suggest that I don't care about Elena," Isobel insisted.

Damon hissed, "If you gave a damn about your daughter, you'd have listened to her the first time. Though that was your loss, and _my_ gain. She came to me that night, and I have always been there for her, which is more than you can say. So spare me the sobs of how much you care for her, because it wont cover an ounce of what I feel. So go to that fucker, and pray that I don't ever see him again. Because I wont stand for anyone that holds a threat to Elena, and what he went through today is the least of what I could do to him. And if he comes after Elena again, I'll Fed Ex you his remaining body parts."

Isobel shook her head at loss for words.

"Mom, just go," Elena insisted.

Isobel sighed, looking at her before turning away.

Damon huffed, before turning away himself, walking down toward the others.

* * *

Elena hesitated a moment, glancing at her mother's back, then at Damon's mauled one.

Her past and present somehow blurring before her.

She felt the urge to cry.

For the life that she'd never really had. The years her mother had been loving, and the longer ones, where she'd left her alone.

And for Damon, who, despite his past, loved her more than life.

She threw her mother one last parting glance. Choosing to let go of the whisper of a past dream, and took a step toward the water, to her life.

* * *

**Finis!**

**Let me know what you think! **

**Oh, and I've been having a little writers block, so any ideas you may have are welcome. Any scenarios or anything you'd like to see play out.**

**Full credit for idea will be given :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews :)**

**There were a few really good ideas!**

**The next few chapters are based on an idea of _ femisapien, _who wanted a little Klaroline action involved!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**P.S, Damon comes off kind of dickish in this chapter, but he is still developing as a character, and this will fade.**

**Hope no one is offended by any content :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A week had passed since the afternoon at the lake.

Elena felt as though Damon was still a fuming a little, but for the most part, they'd managed to brush it under the rug.

Life goes on, and all that.

They were dancing now, the club's lights pulsating around them, and Elena was wondering if she should have drank as much as she did.

Not that she cared really, it just made her a little dizzy.

Damon was more relaxed, having shared a smoke with some of the guys.

She wasn't sure what it was, but the smell reminded her of Starbucks, so she didn't mind.

His hands gripped her sides as they swayed together, spinning around.

Stefan came up then, and caught her in an off spin.

She smiled, "There you are! The other guys around?"

"Don't know," he shot, spinning her back toward Damon, "But Care's at the bar, she wanted to see you."

Elena nodded, told Damon she'd be back, and hurried along.

* * *

The blond was in full flirt attire, push up bra enhancing her natural attributes, and the guy she was talking to was definitely enjoying the show, his eyes all over her.

Caroline almost seemed annoyed, though.

Elena shook her head, "Hey whats up."

Caroline glanced up at her, "Oh, Elena, hey!"

"Uh, hey. Stefan said-" But before she could react, Caroline threw her arms around her, planting a kiss on her mouth.

Elena froze, "Uh, Care..."

"This is Dave," she shot, pointing at the guy, "I told him I had a girlfriend, but he didn't believe me."

She tossed a wink, and Elena's mind finally caught up.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, she's mine," she played along, smiling at the guy, whose eyes had widened.

"No way," he shot, "You two are too hot to be into girls."

Elena smirked, "I'm sorry, is there a problem? Are you trying to say that we shouldn't be together?"

Her voice raised an octave, and Caroline was trying not to smile.

"No...I just...I mean, all the girls I've met aren't...never mind."

Elena raised a brow, "Okay, so leave my girl alone."

He lifted his hands in defeat, "Wasn't trying to intrude, I just-"

"_Shit_," Caroline's whisper interrupted his excuse.

Elena turned around.

"You done yet, babe? I can get some more drinks?" Damon came up, wrapping his arm around Elena's waist.

The stranger shot them an accusing glare, and Caroline blinked at Elena.

Thinking fast, Elena reached over pulling Caroline to her.

Thankfully, they'd been friends long enough that Caroline knew her hints when she laid them.

So when she turned and motioned to Damon, the blond played along.

"You gonna bring one for Caroline, too?" Elena purred, batting her eyes up at Damon.

"Yeah, I didn't get a drink last time," Caroline pouted, moving into Damon's arms too, "Actually, there's a lot I didn't get last time."

Damon seemed confused for a minute, but thankfully, didn't voice his concern.

"Uh, yeah, I can bring one for you both."

"Thanks baby," Caroline smiled, laying a kiss on Damon's neck.

"Yeah, you're the best," Elena smirked.

The guy seemed even more confused than Damon, "Wait, so you guys are bi?"

Damon's eyes widened some.

Elena smiled, "Oh, no, hun, we just like this one," she winked back up at Damon.

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, he's special. And you gotta spice it up some how, right gorgeous?"

She looked up at Damon expectantly, and he just went with it, "Sure, don't wanna get bored...but since the guy obviously isn't getting any, you two could give him a little show?"

The man nodded his agreement as both girls shot Damon a warning glare.

He just smirked, "What? I'd feel selfish if I was the only one who got to enjoy this."

Elena rolled her eyes.

Just like him to turn this around for his own benefit.

Fine, she'd just give him something to remember.

"It's fine Care, if he wants a show, we'll give it to him."

Caroline raised a brow, "Uh...okay?"

Elena kept her eyes on Damon as she grabbed Caroline's face and pulled her lips to her own.

She'd gotten over the sensation of kissing girls.

With as much as Damon liked sex and threesomes, it was almost normal.

She let her hands wrap up in Caroline's curled locks, and deepened the kiss, letting her arms slip around the girls waist.

Caroline went with it, letting Elena lead, as they molded as close to each other as possible.

A few seconds later, Elena pulled away, threw Caroline a wink, and turned to the man.

"Okay, that's all you get, buhbye now."

He seemed disappointed, but did finally walk off.

* * *

"You ass!" Caroline shot at Damon, hitting his arm.

He chuckled, "Oh come on! You two want to use me to pretend to be lesbians and you don't expect me to get some fun out of it."

Elena rolled her eyes, "You're a dick."

He smirked, "I knowww."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Well, now you really do owe me a drink!"

Damon motioned her, "Alright, alright, come with me and pick one out."

"Fine," Caroline consented, looping an arm through his, "Lead the way."

Damon smiled, "You want something Lena?"

She shrugged, "Just get me a shot of whatever you're having."

He nodded, walking off with Caroline.

* * *

Elena shook her head, making her way back toward the dance floor.

Stefan and Mason were there, so she danced with them for a few minutes.

Then some strangers got between them in a mob of people, so she just went along, jumping and moving with everyone else.

"Not bad," a voice called over. She looked up to see Klaus.

"Oh, hey!" She smiled, keeping to the beat.

He wasn't really dancing, just standing at the edge, where she'd ended up.

"Join?" She offered, and he smiled, "I don't really dance."

She smirked, "Oh come on, everyone dances!"

She took his arm and pulled him to her, "Just move you're body."

He did so, and she realized after a few seconds that he'd probably drank more than she had.

But he held his own for the most part, moving with her to the music.

She wasn't sure when it happened, but suddenly, he was leaning down to her.

She turned quickly and his mouth fell on her neck, his arms tightening around her.

"Klaus!" she scolded, and he pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Well I thought that was obvious, love."

She blinked, "I thought you were into Caroline?"

He shrugged, "She's into Tyler..."

"But..."She swallowed, "Damon...he, yeah, what are you doing?"

Klaus smirked, "Damon can join us."

He leaned forward to kiss her again.

She pulled away, "Uh, no. Damon doesn't join us. Others join me and Damon. Look, you've obviously been drinking, and I think we need to take a break."

"Are you scared?" He taunted.

She rolled her eyes, "No, but I'm also not going to make out with you. Sorry."

Klaus raised a brow, "But it's okay if Damon does it?"

She swallowed, knowing that Damon did tend to let the females drop kisses on his neck and mouth.

"It's different," she insisted.  
"How?" he pressed, and she turned.

"It just is! Okay?"

He raised his hands, "Okay...just thought it was only fair."

"Well...it's not," she insisted, "Now, excuse me."

She walked off, looking for Damon.

* * *

It took her a second before she spotted him at the bar, some dark haired chick in too tight clothes pressed against him.

She rolled her eyes, walking up.

"You," she addressed, "Leave."

The woman looked up at her, "What's you're problem?"

"You," Elena snapped, "Now back the hell off."

The girl looked at Damon, "The girlfriend?"

Elena blinked. She'd simply been reduced to a title.

Damon nodded, "Babe, it's fine, Amy here was wondering if-"

"I don't care!" Elena cut him off, "I don't care what she wants or who she is, if she isn't out of your lap in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna slap her and dump you."

He seemed amused, "Okay..."

He shuffled, motioning for the chick to leave.

Amy was disappointed, but left.

"What's the matter?" Damon asked.

"Nothing," Elena shot, "I just don't like other girls all over you."

"Since when?" his brow raised.

"Since always!" she insisted, "I wasn't even here. She has no business being in your lap."

He smirked, "We were just messing around babe. Breathe."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Well, you don't see me messing around with random guys, so back the fuck off, would you?"

"How much have you had to drink?"

She looked up at him. As if alcohol was the problem, "Enough, but I mean it. I don't want you hanging over other girls."

"Hanging?" he shot her a look, "Really Elena?"

"Hey, it is what it is, okay."

Now he was rolling the eyes, "Yeah, sure."

She put a hand on her hip, "What?"

He shrugged, "Nothing."

"Whatever," she spit, not really sure why she was so annoyed.

Damon caught her arm as she started to walk off, "Hey, Elena. What's gotten into you...seriously?"

She pulled away from him, "Nothing. I'm just not going to defend you or your actions."

"I thought we talked about this?" He pressed.

"No, you talked," she shot, "I naively agreed to everything you wanted."

His brows furrowed, "What? You don't want to do any of it anymore?"

She sighed, "It's not the threesomes, Damon. It's your inability to leave it in the bedroom."

"Meaning?" he demanded.

"Meaning that I don't kiss on Stefan, or Mason, or anybody else after the sex is over. I leave it there. You don't. You flirt, touch, dance, grope, and fuck whoever you want."

"I've never fucked anyone without you, since we've been together."

"I know," she insisted, "I know that. But still. You don't sacrifice anything for this relationship. And yes, I know you love me, but on some days we are basically friends with benefits. I mean, guys know not to flirt with me. You send off a fucking signal like a neon sign. They don't want to cross you. But it's okay if girls are all over you. It's not fair, and I'm tired of it."

"I can't help that girls want me, Elena. I don't always lead them on, you know."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, you could look worse if you wanted you...I just don't appreciate it, okay."

He sighed, "Elena, it's not something I do to get at you. Okay, yes, I flirt, but that's just who I am. You know that I love you. Nothing else should matter."

She grit her teeth, knowing that this wasn't going anywhere, "So...it's okay if you kiss and touch other girls, as long as I know you love me?"

"You know that's not what I meant," he scolded, "But yeah, me loving you should mean something."

She nodded, "Yeah, well, me choosing to love _you_ should mean something."

She turned then, determination building with each step.

* * *

She marched over to Stefan, who was still on the dance floor, "Hey, you still got some of those pills?"

He blinked, "Uh...yeah, but I didn't think-"

"Just give me some," she told him.

She threw them back with the a shot she'd gotten from the bar, and handed him the glass.

"Where's Klaus?"

"Over there earlier," Stefan pointed, and she nodded.

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

Damon shook his head.

Elena confused the hell out of him sometimes.

She'd known from the start of the relationship who he was.

He'd been nothing but honest with her, and now she was getting all worked up about something?

He sighed, must be the alcohol.

He'd let her cool off, and find her later.

In the mean time, he ordered another shot, letting earlier's scene play in his mind.

He had to admit, Elena kissing Caroline like that had gotten him intrigued.

Maybe it was just because they were so close, but he'd never seen her have that kind of chemistry with another girl. And Caroline wasn't bad looking either.

She wasn't Elena, but she was something.

He groaned, knowing that if he continued this line of thought, his pants would be fitting a little tighter, and Elena wasn't exactly in the mood to relieve him at the moment.

He stood, deciding that getting more drunk probably wouldn't help, when the blond in question came storming up.

"Do you know where Elena is?!"

He blinked, "Uh...not exactly."

"She's dancing! With Klaus!"

Uh..."Okay?"

Caroline huffed, "Ugh, come here!"

She grabbed his arm, pulling him off to the railing above the dance floor.

"Look!" She demanded, over the music.

He followed her gaze. It took him a second, but he found Elena.

Dancing was the least of what was going on.

Damon felt his blood boil at the scene.

Elena's body was as close as it could get to Klaus's, and her head had fallen back, hair flowing down her back, her hands were on the back of his head, and his head was nestled in her neck, leaving nothing to the imagination.

He knew it was because she was pissed at him for some reason, but that didn't dull his urge to go beat Klaus's head in.

He almost went to do so, until a thought crossed his mind.

"Why do you care?" he shot to Blondie.

"What do you mean?"

He gave her a look, "Really?"

She swallowed, "Because...Elena knows that...well...because she shouldn't be doing that."

Damon sized her up, "Don't tell me you like the British guy...I thought you were fucking Tyler."

She rolled her eyes, "Sooo none of your business."

Damon felt a little amused, before he remembered the scene he'd viewed.

"Okay, I wont ride you on it...but I did have a thought..."

Caroline's eyebrow raised, "Okay...should I be worried."

Damon grinned at her, "Maybe."

* * *

**Review! Let me know what you think!**

**Things will get hot and heavy in the next chapter. **

**Just saying ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Update :) Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Elena was nervous.

Now that they were home from the club, everything seemed more clear.

And Damon had been way too quiet during the drive.

She knew that she shouldn't have let Klaus get so far, especially since they'd been drinking, but she couldn't help it.

Damon had no right to be possessive if she had to be passive.

Still though, his silence worried her.

They pulled into the drive, and she followed him out of the car, the others pulling up behind them only seconds later.

When they opened the door, Rebeka looked up from the couch, where she was curled up with Matt, watching a movie.

"How was the club?"

Elena started to answer her, but Damon already had a hand around her wrist, pulling her upstairs.

"Alright then," Rebeka called distantly.

It took them only a few seconds to get upstairs, to the bedroom, and shut the door.

Elena sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Damon...listen, I know that-"

"Stop," he ordered.

She let her sentence drift off, as he observed her.

"You want Klaus."

Elena sighed. So he had seen her.

"No...not really, I just."

"I saw you dancing with him Elena. You want him."

She shrugged, "He's hot, yeah, but that's not what this is about, Damon. I wasn't thinking okay, I was just pissed off and-"

"That's all this is going to be about," he cut her off, "But don't worry. I'm not upset."

"You're not?" she blinked.

He smirked, "No...I'm glad you were having fun...I was pretty entertained myself."

She swallowed, "Is that right?"

"Mmmhhm," he stepped closer to her, "Caroline is a good little kisser."

Elena jolted, "You kissed Caroline?"

He raised a brow, "You kissed Klaus."

Her gaze hardened, "Klaus isn't your best friend, Damon! What the fuck?!"

Her reaction seemed to please him, "Yeah, she was a little off to the idea at first, too. But did you know she has a thing for the guy. Who'd of thunk...and then you were all over him...not a nice move..."

Elena grit her teeth, "This had nothing to do with Caroline."

He chuckled darkly, "Oh, you're right. It didn't. Until you brought the guy she was crushing on into it. So I guess it's about all of us now."

"No, this is between us," Elena hissed, but Damon smirked, "Not anymore baby."

* * *

He walked out of the room then, and a few seconds later, just when she was ready to toss his favorite shirt into the fire, returned with guest.

Elena blinked, "What are you doing, Damon?"

He smiled, looking over at Klaus and Caroline.

"Ending this little thing right now."

Elena rolled her eyes knowing exactly what he meant, "Really guys?"

Caroline shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea to me."

Elena blinked at her, "Caroline, you've never been with more than one guy at a time, and now you want to fuck two, and a chick?"

The blond blushed, "I was talking to Damon at the club...and we kinda..."

Damon cut in, "I decided that the question would always be lingering anyway. Besides you had no problem hanging all over Klaus earlier. And you and Blondie making out was the best part of my night. So lets just cut the shit, and get this all out of our system."

Elena took him in for a sec, then sighed, "Fine...you sure about this, Care?"

Her friend nodded, "Yeah...I think so."

"Damon doesn't do easy," Elena warned.

Caroline shrugged, and the brunette smirked, "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

Elena realized a few moments later, just how much experience she'd gained since getting with Damon...how many months ago? Nine? Ten? Damn.

But anyway, it still surprised her that she was more assured than Caroline.

Klaus was game for it all, relaxed and ready, but Caroline seemed nervous, almost.

Elena knew it was just because this was a first for her.

The meaner, vicious side of her, wanted to let Damon's animalistic side have the poor girl, just as payback for lip-locking with him, but the years of friendship won out.

"Just breathe,"she assured her, "Don't think about it, trust me...just feel."

Caroline nodded, and Elena took the chance to lean up and kiss her neck.

The group had moved over to the bed seconds ago, the girls trapped between the two harder bodies.

Caroline relaxed under Elena's mouth, just focusing on the air moving in and out of her lungs. Then Klaus reached over, letting a hand trail to her breast.

Damon did the same to the other one as Elena moved to hover over her friend's body, smiling.

It almost felt like an initiation. Easing Caroline into this.

* * *

Then Damon had to be Damon.

Since she'd been focused on Caroline, Elena was unaware that Damon had moved closer to her, until her head was yanked back by her hair.

"Ah," she groaned, but then his teeth were at her neck as he held her from behind, and she melted into him.

It was only seconds later, and he was peeling off her shirt.

Once out of her own, she turned to Caroline, pulling the tank top off the blond's body.

Caroline moaned then, and Elena looked over to see that Klaus had a hand up her skirt, the panties already cast to the floor. Elena watched as Klaus's mouth replaced his hand, and Caroline started to writhe. She leaned down, capturing the blond's lips with her own.

Caroline moaned into her mouth, making her sigh.

She felt Damon's hands on her body, removing the rest of her clothes and she hissed when his fingers plunged into her, making her pull away from Caroline's mouth.

He soon replaced his fingers with something much more satisfying, and Elena moaned as he filled her, his hips coming against her own.

The minutes started to blur together as the pleasure increased, but Elena was aware when Klaus was looming over her, and Damon was gone, his mouth where Klaus's had been on Caroline.

She was on her back now, and Klaus pushed into her with ease.

It was a different feeling than Damon, but still pleasurable. Her moans where muffled by Caroline though, as the blond started to call out when she grew close.

But Elena knew Damon too well. He wouldn't let her finish yet.

The night was still too young; he'd draw it out.

Caroline's whimper moments later, proved her right.

Elena grew distracted as Klaus nipped at her shoulder, and rolled them so she was now on top of him. Thank goodness the bed was so big!

His eyes rolled back as she lifted off of him, then sank down again.

She found her rhythm, and rode it for a few moments.

Then she was aware of Caroline moving, Damon helping her balance up, as she placed a leg over Klaus's head, straddling him, facing toward Elena.

The man wasn't complaining though, a slight growl coming from him as his hands left Elena's hips and wrapped around Caroline's body, holding her down tightly to him as he tasted her.

Soon, the blond was moaning again.

Elena was growing close now, and she knew Caroline was too.

She reached over, using her thumb to stroke Caroline's clit as she rode Klaus's mouth.

But then Elena felt her body adjust, as it was forced down from behind.

"Sorry, baby," Damon's voice was in her ear, not sounding the least bit apologetic, "But you know how I feel about sharing."

He thrusted upward then, sinking deep into her ass, and she cried out at the intrusion.

Klaus also hissed at the sudden tightness, but didn't break stride on his strokes of Caroline's sweet core.

Damon began to move then, his hips swinging forward harshly and Elena had a feeling he was trying to imprint himself on her for good.

She groaned under the pressure as she ran even wetter between her legs.

Damon's hands gripped her shoulders pulling her up.

One of his arms slipped under her own, wrapping around her so that her body was held against his own. She was barely aware of Caroline coming apart over Klaus as Damon slammed into her body.

She grew close to her climax, and Damon, knowing her body so well, pulled out just before she finished. The small punishments.

She whimpered at the loss, but then her body was lifted off of Klaus, and tossed over.

She was about to complain when Damon re-positioned her.

Klaus reached over then maneuvered Caroline then, so he could finally enter her.

The blond moaned her approval, then Damon took her hand, bringing it over to stroke Elena's core while he kissed her.

Again, her orgasm built, but at the peak, Damon stopped Caroline's movements.

"God, Damon!" Elena complained, and he smirked, leaning down close to her ear.

"When you come," he purred, "It will be because of me...only me."

His fingers teased her then, and she tensed up, as Caroline sighed with her second orgasm.

Klaus flipped them, so Caroline was now on top of him, and Damon smirked, taking advantage.

He pulled Caroline off of Klaus, and brought her back against him.

He used his knee to hold her legs apart as he positioned himself and thrust forward.

Caroline hissed in response, but Damon didn't pay attention.

His eyes were on Elena, who was stroking herself, trying to reach the release he was so denying her.

Klaus was kissing down her arm, and Damon increased his speed.

It didn't take long for Caroline to begin to compulse around him.

He pulled away, and it was only seconds later that Klaus was pulling the blond back to him.

"Now?" Elena asked her boyfriend.

He settled himself against her, "No...I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

An hour later, Caroline was blissed out. She'd came so many times, caused by all three of her partners. It was definitely an experience, and Klaus was amazing.

She had known he would be though.

When Damon had first suggested that they "fuck it out" she'd been hesitant. But then she'd felt the urge to be adventurous. And she wanted to fuck Klaus, and get back at Elena for kissing him, by fucking Damon. She was certain that was why Elena had agreed too.

Caroline smiled in the dark, knowing that if this didn't break their friendship, nothing ever would.

In a weird way, she felt closer to Elena. Not in a weird, into you sexually way, but they'd definitely been through a lot together.

She sank deeper into one of the pillows as the ongoing movement brought her back to the present.

Damon was still fucking Elena.

On the same bed she was laying on, and Klaus, next to her, was passed out on, with just enough light spewing in from the bathroom to see what was going on.

But instead of being weirded out, she was admittedly a little intrigued and turned on.

Damon was different...she'd give him that.

She'd had rough sex before, really...but he made her knowledge look like child's play.

To be honest, she wasn't sure how Elena handled it.

Even now, the brunette's head was pushed into the mattress a foot away, her arms twisted behind her back as Damon drove into her from behind, hard enough to rattle the bed frame.

A bed of people didn't seem to be bothering them, but then again, they probably assumed that she was asleep, like Klaus.

She became vaguely aware that Elena was whimpering beneath her boyfriend, to the point that Caroline wanted to intervene, but stopped herself.

Elena was a big girl, and surely they had a safe-word or something.

And to be honest, she was guiltily getting a little pleasure out of eavesdropping on them.

"Fuck," Damon hissed, and the movement picked up.

His hands tightened around Elena's wrist and Caroline would bet that she'd have bruises there tomorrow.

Suddenly, there was a jolt, as Damon flipped Elena.

The brunette gasped, just as Damon settled between her hips, pushing back into her.

Elena's legs came up, wrapping around his waist as he gripped her arms, pinning them above her head.

Damon's head sank down to Elena's neck, and when he lifted seconds later, swells blood were on his lips.

Oh my god, did he bite her?

Caroline couldn't tear her eyes from them as the couple moved together.

Damon's mouth was trailing down Elena's arm now, leaving tiny scored bites in his wake. Some bled, some just left the indention of his mouth.

Elena was moaning like crazy though, so Caroline assumed she was into it.

Not to mention that her nails, once she finally twisted her hands free, were putting even more scars on Damon's mauled back.

The brunette screamed as yet another orgasm ripped through her, Caroline had lost count a while back, and Damon increased his speed even more.

He made a deep hiss before a growl ripped from his lips, vibrating the room.

His whole body stiffened moments later, his weight dropping down.

"Fuck," he sighed, muffled in Elena's shoulder.

Caroline watched Elena stroke his sweat drenched hair until he rolled off of her, to the edge of the bed.

* * *

"You okay?" he asked a few seconds later.

"Fuck you," she smirked.

He chuckled, "I'll need a minute."

Elena smiled, rolling her eyes, "I'm fine, Damon.

"Good," he sighed, kissing her head.

A moment of silence.

"Look, Elena...about earlier...does it really bother you? The girls, I mean?"

The brunette shrugged, "Not really. It's not the girls...it's just..." a sigh, "I feel so close to you sometimes...then other days, I feel like any other girl you fuck. I'm sorry, but I don't think it's fair that girls can hit on you when you freak if guys even get near me."

Damon seemed to consider this.

Then he sighed, "I know, and it's not fair," he agreed, "But don't apologize for feeling the way you do...I'm not going to. Because I can't help it, Elena. I can't change who I am...I wont...I'm going to flirt, and test your patience, get jealous, then come home and fuck you too hard to remind you that you are mine, and only mine."

"But you know that I'm yours," Elena argued, "I've never given you a serious reason to believe that would change."

Damon nodded, "I know. But you don't have to...because that thought is still there, kitten. God, if you only knew how afraid I am of losing you...that one day, I'm going to be too much for you..."

Elena covered his mouth with a kiss, "Stop, Damon. I'm here, okay. I'm not leaving you. You drive me crazy sometimes, but I can't. I love you too much."

He smiled, tightening his arms around her, "I love you too, Elena. So much that it kills me. And heaven only knows what I did to deserve you..."

She nuzzled his neck, "What I did to deserve you," she corrected, "Seriously baby, you don't realize how good you are for me, even if I want to kill you sometimes."

He nodded again, kissing her head, "You are my life, Elena...even on the days that I fail to make you feel like it. Don't forget that."

Caroline had to stop herself from "awwing" at the private moment, and closed her eyes with a smile. Maybe she didn't understand their relationship, but she did know that Elena was happier than ever. And it was good to know that Damon loved her so much.

Not that there was a lot of doubt. His eyes followed her each time she entered a room, and he watched her like he'd kill anything that so much as made her flinch.

Caroline was in awe of their love life.

Damon had helped Elena so much more that he even knew.

Just months ago, the brunette was quiet and conservative, being run over by her mother's unappreciative.

Now she was strong and confident. But mostly, she was happy.

And Caroline was happy for her.

Happy that she found a love so strong to help her grow into herself.

She hoped she'd be so lucky one day.

* * *

"So did me dancing with Klaus really bother you?" Elena asked.

"Hell yes," Damon muttered, and they both chuckled.

"Well, good," Elena smirked, "That's the least you deserve after that slut in the club was-"

Damon kissed her, "You're a vindictive little bitch, aren't you baby."

She smirked, "Only when it comes to you."

He smiled, "You're lucky that you're hot when your bitchy."

She laughed, "And your lucky that you're hot when your jealous...so I guess we both win, huh?"

He kissed her, "I fucking love you."

"I love you, too, Damon."

After a few moments of silence, Caroline assumed they'd fallen asleep and risked a glance toward them again.

Damon had pulled Elena into his arms, and he was curled around her body.

Caroline smiled, surprised to see this side of the oldest Salvatore.

In all honesty, Damon had always scared her a bit.

Sure he was crazy good looking, but he intimidated her.

Maybe it was just how intense he was, or his rough past...but there was something about him that lingered behind the pretty eyes.

Beautiful and Deadly.

Like that day at the beach, when he'd attacked the guy that had tried to rape Elena.

He had looked murderous, but he was defending his woman, willing to almost kill for her, and what girl isn't impressed by that?

Still, he was overwhelming.

Enough that Caroline would sometimes felt uncomfortable.

However, Elena seemed to handle it pretty well.

Caroline had been worried for her at first. When the brunette had called her all those months ago and told her the situation, she'd been skeptical. But then she'd started hanging around the house and grew close with everyone.

Even in the beginning, she'd noticed the way Damon and Elena acted around each other.

It was only a matter of time that things would progress between them.

And all that really mattered now, was that Damon loved Elena and her friend was happy.

So who cared how it worked out, the point is that it did, and they were all living their lives the way they wanted to.

Owning it.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**Never done a foursome thing before...so hope it turned out okay :)**

**Caroline's thoughts kinda drabbled off at the end, but oh well!**

**Review please :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**New Chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline woke up later than usual the next morning.

Delirious for a moment, she found herself wondering why she was in Damon's room.

Then she looked over at Klaus's sleeping body next to her, and remembered the night before. Damn.

A smile covered her face.

She'd been wanting to have sex with the sexy British guy for weeks. And now she had...kind of. Well, she'd also had sex with Damon and her best friend, but hey, when life hands you lemons...

She noticed that Elena and Damon were both gone, but judging by the noises coming from the bathroom, accompanied by the spray of the shower head, they were up and busy.

She had no idea how Elena could be taking anything in right now.

Hell, she was still sore herself, and Damon was still fucking Elena a few hours after she'd finished.

Well, to each her own.

"You're awake?"

She glanced over. Klaus's eyes were open.

"Oh...hey..yeah, I'm up."

He smiled, "I can see that."

She stood, moving to grab her clothes, "I...uh, I think I'm going to go find a shower."

Klaus stood then too, "There's one in my bedroom...if you're interested."

His gaze let her know that he was offering more than just a shower.

She smiled, "Sure. Then you can show me how to make that French breakfast crepe thing you were talking about!"

He chuckled, "If you want."

She nodded, "After the shower."

"After the shower," he agreed.

* * *

Elena came downstairs in a rush.

"Hey, has anyone seen my purse?!"

The others, that were home, glanced up.

"Not lately," Stefan shrugged.

"Did you leave it in the car?" Caroline offered.

Elena groaned, glancing around, moving some things out of her way, "I don't know, but I'm going to be late for work if I walk, and my keys are in my fucking purse!"

"I can drive you," Mason offered.

She glanced up, "Would you, please?! You'd be a life saver!"

He chuckled, "Sure, I was heading to town anyway."

She nodded, "Okay, thanks!"

She was only a few minutes late when she finally made it, but it turned out not to matter.

"There you are!" Ashley sighed, "I was getting worried! Boss lady just left, so I went ahead and clocked you in, praying you weren't bailing."

Elena smiled at her, "Oh my god, thank you."

Ashley nodded, "No problem."

Elena sighed, "I seriously wasn't planning on being late, but Damon wasn't letting me leave the shower, then I couldn't find my purse, and hell, I didn't even get in bed until like three this morning."

Ashley raised a brow, "Busy night?"

"Aren't they all?" Elena pointed out, and Ashley giggled, "True."

"So what do you need me to do?" Elena asked, knowing they could chat more after everything was prepared for the lunch rush.

Ashley gave her a list, and she got to work.

* * *

Elena tried to keep her mind off the night before as she finished up, but some of it was hard to ignore. She was still finding hard to believe that she'd actually had sex with Caroline. But considering everything else that had happened this past year, it really shouldn't surprise her.

She was still pondering it as her shift ended and Damon walked in.

"Hey gorgeous."

She and Ashley were turning the chairs over onto the tables.

"Oh, hey."

"I'm sorry sir, we're closed," Ashley smirked.

Damon smiled over at her, the two always having this same banter.

"You wouldn't throw me out in the cold would you? What would your manager say?"

"She'd probably say sorry, but we're closed."

Damon shook his head, "Nah, I think she'd let me stay. I'm too pretty to turn away."

Elena rolled her eyes, and Ashley chuckled, "I don't know. I think I could do it. What do you say, Elena? Should we be nice and let him sit while we finish, or just throw the rift raft out?"

Damon smiled, "Oh honey, I've been called worse."

"Like what?" Ashley challenged.

"My boyfriend," Elena shot.

"Ooh, nice one," Ashley grinned.

Damon glanced between them, "The two of you are evil. Horrible customer service."

Elena smiled as he and Ashley continued to throw around insults, and finished tying up the trash.

"I think that's everything," she told her co-worker moments later.

"Yeah, got the floors done too, we can clock out."

"Thank God!" Elena sighed.

Damon stood then, "You ready?"

"Definitely, it was a long day!"

Ashley nodded her agreement, "No kidding. But I'm off tomorrow."

"Lucky you," Elena smirked.

Ashley shrugged, "See you Wednesday! Bye Handsome."

She waved, then walked out, leaving Elena to lock up.

"Come on," she grabbed Damon's hand, "I'm tired."

He nodded, following her out the door.

* * *

Over the next few days, Caroline was relieved that nothing had changed.

There was no awkwardness between herself and Elena, and they'd finally even talked it about it.

They both decided that it was fun, but just the one time thing.

"Damon was right," Elena had said, "We got it all out, and that was that."

Caroline nodded, "I know. Not to mention I finally got Klaus to look at me...you know, that way."

Elena smirked, "He's always looked at you like that, Care. He just thinks you're with Tyler."

She blinked, "He does?"

Elena nodded.

"Well damn," Caroline sighed, "Me and Tyler aren't like dating or anything. We're just sleeping together when we get bored."

Elena laughed, "Well don't tell me that, tell him."

Caroline smiled, "Yeah...I will. But I don't really want to start anything with him either. I mean, I kinda like being single right now, but I also like spending time with them."

"Nothing wrong with that," Elena encouraged, "Just make sure they know that."

She agreed, "Yeah, I'll talk to them."

They were interrupted when Damon came in.

"Hey baby," Elena smiled and he leaned over to kiss her.

"Hey."

"What's up?" Elena asked.

"I was about to go get dinner. Chinese. You guys want anything?"

They both gave him their orders.

"Alright...you wanna ride, Blondie?"

Caroline shrugged, "Yeah, I guess...Elena?"

The brunette shook her head, "No, I promised Mason I'd play a round of Mortal Kombat with him after Tyler and Matt were done."

"Ah, well have fun," Caroline offered.

Damon kissed her cheek before they left.

* * *

"So what's up?" Caroline asked when they were in Damon's car.

He glanced over at her.

"You wanted me to come for a reason," Caroline pointed out, "And don't deny it. So what's up?"

Damon smirked, "You're not as blond as you look."

She rolled her eyes, but he continued, "Yeah, I did have a reason, and you almost blew it."

"Blew it?"

He nodded, "I needed to talk to you without Elena."

Caroline was curious now, raising an eyebrow, "Why...?"

Damon was focused on the road, "Her birthday is coming up soon, isn't it? I mean, we met you guys on her birthday...but I didn't remember what night it was exactly-"

"It's in a few weeks, the tenth of next month," Caroline smiled, "You haven't missed it or anything."

Damon smirked, "Good to know. But I also needed your help with something."

"You wanted to ask me what present to get her?" Caroline asked.

Damon sighed, "Not exactly. Look, Caroline, I know she's had a shitty life over the past few years. Last year she told me that her mother didn't even acknowledge it was her birthday."

"Why do you think I took her out?" Caroline noted.

Damon nodded, "You're a good friend to her."

He sounded almost respectful, "And that's why I need your help. I want to give her a birthday party. I want a cake with her name on it and balloons and presents...all of it, and everyone but her in on it. But I also know that you would know what she likes more than I would, so how bout it? Want to plan a surprise birthday party?"

Caroline was grinning now, "Absolutely!"

Damon smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

**A little fluff, and Daroline friendship! **

**Review! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay! Finally found a pace for the story and got rid of that writer's block!**

**New chapter :) Let me know what you think!**

**Warning though, "rough" sex in this chapter!**

* * *

Elena finished topping off the cup of an elderly man, before moving to clock out, finally hitting her lunch break.

"Hey, I'm taking my lunch," she told Ashley.

"You leaving or staying?"

Elena clocked out, "Eating here unless Damon shows up."

Ashley nodded, "Okay, you wanna coffee?"

"Yeah, Iced please."

Ashley handed her the drink as she fixed herself a sandwich, "Thanks."

She was really hoping Damon would make it today, but last time she'd talked to him, he was bombarded with paperwork at the office and couldn't get away.

She sat at her favorite corner table by the window and pulled out her phone.

No new text.

She sighed.

"Hi." A voice grabbed her attention.

She looked up.

A guy was standing there, not bad looking, at all, smiling at her.

"Uh...hi."

He was smiling again, "Mind if I sit?"

Elena glanced at the chair opposite of her, "I guess not."

He sat down, "You work here?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Thought that was you. I'm Daniel," he said.

She looked up at him, "Elena. Did you...need something?"

He shrugged, that boyish grin making his bright brown eyes shine, and _why_ was she noticing that?

Not that it mattered. She preferred blue.

"No, not really," he told her, "It's just that I've noticed you a few times and I've always thought that-"

"Look, you're cute, but I have a boyfriend," she told him, seeing where this was going.

He smirked, "Uh...you're cute too, but I was actually wondering if the girl you're always working with was single."

Elena blinked, "Oh...you mean Ashley?"

"The cute little blond. Yeah." He smiled, and Elena blushed, "Oh...uh, yeah, she is actually."

"Awesome! I've been wanting to ask her out for a while, I mean she seems really nice, but I wasn't sure if she was available."

Elena smiled now, glad to be wrong, "Well, then, yes, she is. And she's an amazing person. You really should ask her out. And I should learn to keep my foot out of my mouth."

He laughed, "Nah, I'm sure you're guy is happy to have such a trustworthy girlfriend. And yeah, I think I will ask her. Is there anything I should know? Stuff she likes, or doesn't she like?"

Elena smiled, "Tons...but I think she'd like it if you asked her, personally."

Daniel nodded, "I'm sure you're right...what time does she get off?"

"She gets off in a few hours. I'm closing tonight," Elena offered and the guy grinned, "Thanks."

* * *

"Elena."

Elena looked up to see Damon, walking over to them, and stood.

"Hey...Damon, uh, this is Daniel."

Daniel stood too, offering a hand out, "You must be the boyfriend?"

Damon ignored the gesture, choosing instead to look at his girlfriend, "Are you still on break?"

Her brows furrowed at his rudeness, "Yeah, kind of."

"Then lets go, we can pick up lunch."

She stared at him, "Actually, I already ate, I didn't think you'd make it today. Besides, I'm in the middle of a conversation."

Damon looked over at Daniel again, "No...I think you're done."

Elena felt her anger rise, "The hell I am."

"It's fine, Elena," Daniel assured her, measuring Damon, who was at least double his muscle mass, carrying a glare in his eyes that the guy knew to fear on instinct, "It was nice talking to you."

He left then, going to the back of the restaurant, probably to wait for the end of Ashley's shift.

"What's you're problem?" She shot, turning back to Damon.

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know exactly what I mean, Damon.

She lowered her voice, "What gives you the right to come in and start calling the shots. No, fuck that. I can talk to whoever I want."

He seemed weary, "Elena, I've told you. I'm not changing who I am. If I see someone flirting with you, I'm going to set them straight. Quickly."

Now she was really rolling her eyes, "Oh my god, Damon. Seriously?! He wasn't flirting with me, he was asking about Ashley!"

"Sure looked like he was getting into your conversation," Damon accused.

"About another girl!" Elena defended.

Damon looked around.

The place wasn't full, but they were getting a few looks.

"You really want to do this here?" he asked.

She walked past him, "I don't want to do this at all...and my break is over."

Damon grabbed her arm, "We aren't done, Elena."

"Is there a problem?" The older man whose coffee she'd poured asked.

They were right next to his table.

She closed her eyes, then turned, smiling at him, "No, it's fine, thank you."

She pulled her arm from Damon's grip, "I'll be home later."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but just shook his head, and left with a huff.

The old man measured her, "You sure you're okay, hun?"

She nodded, "Just fine."

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No, he's just upset. Nothing I can't handle."

She gave him another warm smile before heading to the back.

* * *

Ashley greeted her from behind the counter.

"Everything okay?"

Elena shook her head, "Just him being an ass."

"The old guy?"

"Damon," she corrected.

"What about?"

Elena looked at the girl, "Uh...nothing really. Just his jealousy and stuff."

"Oh...well, at least you know he cares," Ashley offered, and Elena gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Damon finally made it home, his annoyance through the roof.

Not only had it been a stressful morning, but after he'd gotten through with his paperwork, he'd walked in on some guy practically drooling all over Elena.

He hated the fact that she was so desirable. Hated knowing that other guys wanted her.

She was his, damn it!

Then they'd started fighting, practically ruining his mood for the rest of the day, not to mention that old fuck had to butt in, like it was his business. And then the cooperate executives wanted to be dicks about the production rates, and he was just about ready to punch something.

But he'd settle for fucking something, instead.

Except Elena was probably still pissed at him, so that was out.

He groaned as he parked, then moved into the house, thinking he might as well hit the nail on the head.

He passed Mason in the foyer.

"Dude, you okay? You look kinda strung out," the guy noted.

"Fuck off," Damon hissed, as if he needed a reminder.

Mason blinked, "Uh...sorry?"

But Damon was already retreating.

He had reached the living room when he found Elena.

She was on one of the couches with Caroline and Kol, watching some movie.

God, it should be illegal to look that good and that innocent at the same time.

"Elena."

She looked up, her face filling with the loving adoration he'd grown addicted to, until she remembered their situation, and annoyance flashed in her features.

"You're home a little late, don't you think?" she accused.

"I had things to take care of."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm sure you did."

He felt his dick harden at her words.

Something about her fiestiness got him going, especially when he was this worked up.

"You don't believe me?"

She huffed, "Why? You never seem to believe me? Hell, if you got into your head that I had a fucking orgy on the way home, I couldn't sway you."

He bit his lip, "This is an different fucking matter, and you know it."

She shrugged him off, "Whatever. I'm done with it."

"I'm not."

"Well I am," she stated.

"I'm N.O.T," he repeated.

She glared up at him, "And I don't give a fuck!"

That angry lit to her voice was so damn sexy, and set fire to his already boiling blood.

So instead of commenting he walked over and pulled her up.

"What are y-"

He silenced her with a kiss, thanking his stars that she was wearing one of those little skirts.

She kissed him back, but pulled away quickly, "Damon, don't assume that you ca-"

But he didn't want words right now, so instead of listening, he turned her, so her back was pressed against him, effectively cutting her words.

She trailed off as he pushed her up against the couch opposite to the one the others were on, and slid his hands up her skirt.

"Damon! We...mmhh-"

She couldn't stop the moan that escaped, and Damon smirked, working his zipper.

Seconds later, he thrusted inside of her, not caring that they had an audience, and ignored her hiss at the intrusion.

He needed this, needed her, and he needed it right now.

She bent over the couch in such a perfect arch, that he was almost coming on the spot, but he held on, gripping her shoulder with one hand and twisting his other one into her hair.

Elena was making different noises beneath him, but he barely heard her. He felt trapped in his skin, like every part of him was about to explode.

His fingers gripped her harder, grounding himself as he picked up speed.

"Fuck," he hissed when she tightened around him, and Elena let out a few whimpers of her own.

"Damon...you're...you're hurting her," Kol's voice cut through the air, "Seriously, man."

"Don't," someone, maybe Stefan, warned him, "Just let em go."

"But he's-"

"You don't want to interrupt that, man, trust me."

Damon tried to drown out the noise as he grew close to his own release.

He concentrated on Elena, her noises, her body, her tight warmth.

His hands trailed down to her waist, so he could thrust into her quicker, harder.

Her body was rocking hard under him.

It was a surprise she still had her feet under her.

"Daamon-" she trailed, almost begging, her voice thick.

He knew he was being too rough.

He knew he should stop, or at least slow down.

But another part of him, the darker part, wanted to devour her.

Here, in front of everyone.

And that urge was much stronger.

* * *

Stefan swallowed. He'd heard the noise and come into the room just in time to see Damon throwing Elena over the couch.

In the past, he was never really surprised to fine a nearly naked girl in Damon's lap, riding him, and had even seen his brother take a few on the floor, next to the fire.

Hell, they'd all done it.

Random sex in different spots in the house wasn't unusual.

But even he knew that this was different.

Damon wasn't seeking pleasure, but submission.

He wanted Elena under him, and in his control.

And Stefan knew how dangerous Damon could be if someone got between him and what he wanted.

Hell, Kol had almost learned first hand.

But judging by Damon's tenseness, he wasn't going to last long.

It would be fine.

At least, he'd thought so.

Now, he wasn't so sure, and had half a mind to interrupt, himself.

Elena's little body was completely helpless against Damon's surges.

She was being grinded down onto the edge of the sofa, and cries, not all from pleasure, were coming from her lips.

"Damon..." he warned when he caught the flash of pain on Elena's face, "Damon, I think that's enough."

Of course he was ignored, but it didn't matter.

Elena shook with yet another orgasm, and Damon was right behind her this time, a noise like a growl rumbled from his chest.

Then he was still, Elena's body supporting half his dead weight, the other half being leaned against the sofa.

No one said anything...knew anything to say.

* * *

Damon caught his breath as Elena laid frozen beneath him.

Then finally, pulled out.

He zipped himself back up, and pulled off his sweat drenched shirt.

Of the group that had been there, only Stefan, Caroline, and Mason remained.

He didn't meet their eyes. It wasn't their concern anyway. But he was sure to cover Elena's exposed flesh from their view.

Slowly, she lifted herself from the couch, her skirt falling back into place. Her underwear however, was a shredded scrap on the floor.

Her neck was red, and the skin on her shoulder was turning blue already, the strap of her tank top pulled aside, the remnants of his release still between her legs.

She turned, facing him.

He knew by her expression that he'd been too hard. Much too hard.

Guilt swarmed his stomach.

Her cheeks were flushed, her hair falling out of her messy bun in strands, sticking to her cheek, which was wet, with sweat or tears, he wasn't sure, but her eyes her red. And cold.

"Elena...I-"

He hadn't finished the sentence when her hand connected with his face.

He absorbed the sting, knowing he probably deserved it.

"You're an ass," she spat.

He couldn't help but smirk sarcastically, "Yeah babe, and the sky is blue. No need in stating the obvious."

She brushed past him, making her way upstairs, Caroline following a few seconds later.

He cursed under his breath, and turned to follow her.

He noticed Stefan's gaze, filled with pity.

"I don't need to hear it, brother."

Stefan just raised his hands, "Whatever. It's you're life. Fuck it up if you want."

Damon's anger flared again, but Stefan didn't drop his gaze.

Damon closed his eyes.

His brother was right, though, and he hated it.

"I should go apologize, shouldn't I?"

"You think?"

Damon sighed, "She's gonna kick my ass."

Stefan considered this, "Probably."

Damon made his way toward the stairs, "Fuck me."

* * *

He stood outside the door, hesitant to go into his own bedroom.

Tentatively he knocked, knowing he'd have to get this over with.

A few seconds later, Caroline opened the door.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," she stated the obvious."

"Caroline, let me in. I just want to apologize."

The blond glanced back into the room, then sighed and stepped out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Why would you do that to her?"

He rolled his eyes. This was so not a conversation he wanted to have with her.

"I had my reasons."

Caroline crossed her arms, "You really are a piece of work, you know. God, how can you stand yourself right now?"

Damon glared down at her, "I want to talk to Elena, not you."

She raised a brow, "Too fucking bad."

He blinked. Blondie was never this upfront with him.

"Listen," she commanded, and for some reason, he did, "Elena is my best friend. I've watched her life fall apart over and over. And I've also seen her the happiest she's ever been, here with you. Now, I don't have a problem with you, okay. I mean, you're complicated and moody, but Elena loves you, and I know that you love her. But she also puts up with a lot of your crap. And she didn't deserve that downstairs."

He sighed, "I know, Caroline. I didn't mean to hurt her, okay. I just...I lost it for a sec."

"You didn't hurt her," Caroline informed, "You pissed her off."

"Obviously."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Look, just go in there and make it up to her. Don't be a dick. Oh, and if she's in a bad mood for her birthday tomorrow, and ruins the surprise party you had me plan, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Damon smirked a little, "Alright. Can I pass now?"

She gauged him, then nodded, moving out of his way.

"I'd watch your jewels," she warned, before walking away, "She's in a mood."

Damon sighed, stepping in.

* * *

Elena heard him enter before she saw him.

She knew on instinct that it wasn't Caroline coming back in.

His boots were heavy on the wooden floor.

"Go away," she groaned, not bothering to lift from the pillow to look at him.

"Elena, I'm sorry."

She would have rolled her eyes if they weren't already shut, "Yeah, sure, like you weren't planning that from the second you got home. Can't be sorry for something you premeditated."

He moved to the bed now, sitting on the edge by her feet.

He was smart not to come any closer right now.

"I am sorry, Elena," he sighed, "And yes, I had every thought to fuck you when I got home...but I didn't mean for it to be like that...for it to be-"

She shot up, "Painful? Degrading? Embarrassing?"

He let his head fall, shamed.

"Because it was," she finished, fixing him with a cold stare.

He looked up at her, those eyes looking so hurt that she almost thawed, but hardened herself.

She knew she would end up forgiving him. That's just what she did.

What they did.

But not before she raked him over the coals a bit first.

"I'm so sorry, Elena," he met her gaze, "I wasn't thinking."

"No," she agreed, "You weren't."

He bit his lip, probably trying to measure his words before saying them, in fear of getting them wrong.

She took the opportunity his silence allowed, "Why did you do it? Did I piss you off that badly earlier today?"

"No," he said immediately, "It wasn't...it wasn't about you, Elena. Not really."

"Then what?" she pressed.

"It's me," he hissed, "Me and my fucked up head. I'm so sorry. Really. I just got over stressed, then I saw that guy with you, and I knew we'd be fighting when I got home, and work was shit today, then you had that bitchy attitude, and I...I just snapped," he grabbed her hand, "I had to be inside you, I needed to be inside you. And then everything just sort of happened. I kept seeing that guy smiling at you, and it was driving me crazy. My head kept racing, my body wanting me to go harder. I really wasn't trying to hurt you, but I felt like I had to take you, right then."

Elena sighed, interlacing their fingers, "Damon, when are you going to get it through that fucking head of yours? I want you. And I'm so tired of this same old argument. You need reassurance, fine, I can do that, but what I can't handle is you freaking out any time I have a conversation with the opposite sex. Seriously, you have no reason to feel threatened."

"The hell I don't," Damon's brows furrowed, "Do you really not see the way that other men look at you?"

She shrugged, "I can't help that. But I expect you to trust me."

"Usually, I do," he promised, then corrected himself, "I mean, I do trust you, but I don't always think rationally. Especially when it comes to you."

She groaned, "Then what can I do Damon? Never talk to any other guy ever again?"

"I'm not saying that," he insisted, "It's not you talking to guys that bother me, it's the way they act. And yeah, maybe I misread today's incident, but most of the time, when guys are looking at you like that, there's an obvious reason."

"Again, I can't do anything about that."

"I know," he stated, "But it drives me crazy, anyway.

He sighed, "Elena, never in my life have I had something that I've been afraid of losing. I don't do attachments. Hell, Stefan was really the only person I ever truly gave a damn about.  
But the thought of losing you. Of you leaving me...it literally makes me sick. And when I see you with other guys, and they're looking at you like that, I get scared. So afraid that they'll see what I see. And if they do, they'll want you. Do anything to have you."

He took her face in his hands, "Because that's how I feel, Elena. Every time I look at you, I have to remember how to breathe. I have to remind myself that you're real, and that you're here, and that for some ungodly reason, you love me. And even though I know it pisses you off, I'll be dead before I let anyone else see how amazing you are. Because I can't lose you, Elena. I wont."

Her anger was gone now, and she hated that he had that affect on her.

But that was Damon's charm.

He could fuck her like a dog, bruise her skin, piss her off, and then leave her feeling sorry for _him_.

She shook her head.

It was insane, maybe even unhealthy, but it didn't matter.

Because in truth, she _was_ his.

He was her life.

Everything that she had, everything that mattered, Damon had given her.

A family, a home, a love so passionate that it border-lined hatred sometimes, and his mangled, fractured heart.

He was hers, too.

Every beautifully broken part of him.

And she, in return, had given him everything as well.

Her virginity, her love, her body, her heart, her life.

It was all his now, and he completely consumed her.

* * *

Damon felt relief when Elena's gaze softened.

He looked at her through his lashes, "Forgive me?"

She just sighed, moving into his arms.

He smiled, stretching out so they could lay together while he held her.

"I already have," she admitted, "But i still don't condone your reactions. I feel the same way half the time, but I don't lash out. Hell, you think I'm not afraid of losing you, too? That every time you even give a girl half a glance, I'm not in total fear of you liking her better?"

He looked down at her, "So you feel it to?"

"I'm in love with you, Damon. Of course I do."

He kissed her head, "I love you, too. And I don't mean to make you feel that way. But no other girl means a thing to me, Elena. None of them compare to you. So don't worry about that."

She smiled against his chest, "Practice what you preach, babe. It's the same for me with the other guys. You have no reason to worry."

He was silent for a moment, "So you're telling me to back off?"

"I'm telling you that you need to trust that I love you, and only you. Because you're suffocating when you get like this."

He relaxed, "I can't help the jealousy, Elena. And I can't stop myself from being possessive of you. But I can try and tone it down. Try not to be such a..."

"Asshole?" she offered.

He smiled, "I was going to say dick, but asshole works too."

She chuckled a little.

He kissed her head, "So we're good?"

She looked up at him with those beautiful doe eyes, "As long as you promise to try."

"I promise," and he meant it.

"Then yes," she kissed him, "We're good."

He closed his eyes, wondering what he did to deserve this angel.

* * *

**A little fluff there at the end :)**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**BTW, Damon may seem almost unlikable at times, but that's okay.**

**It's part of his character development. He went through a lot with his dad and has to crawl his way out of his own mental mess.**

**So don't hate too badly, lol. **

**Review please :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Trying to be quicker with the updates :)**

**Story's winding down, so there will just be a few more chapters, unless I get someone drops some idea that I can't stand to NOT write! lol**

**So there's your challenge readers ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Wake uuup."

Elena rolled over again, pressing the pillow over her face, "Too early."

"I'm not leaving until you look at me," Damon threatened.

Elena groaned from under her shelter.

Damon smiled, "Come on, baby. Wake up."

She sighed, throwing the pillow at him.

He flicked it off easily as she set up, checking the time.

"What is so damn important that you are waking me up before ten on a day that I don't have work? Do you realize what time we fell asleep last night? Seriously!"

It was true. After they'd settled their problem, they'd taken a long shower, then went back down to get some food. It had been a few hours later before they went to sleep.

Damon only smiled, "Happy Birthday."

She blinked, "Uh...thanks...can I go back to bed now?"

"Nope."

She groaned, "Why not?"

"Because it's your birthday," Damon reminded her.

"You're point?" she argued.

He shook his head, "Just get dressed Sleeping Beauty."

She groaned again, but moved to do as he said.

* * *

Downstairs, Caroline was all smiles.

"Happy Birthday, Elena!"

She'd woken up a little more, and managed a smile, "Thanks."

"Everything okay now?" her best friend asked, looking a little worried.

Elena nodded, catching a glimpse of Damon's eyes.

"It's perfect, Care."

"Good," Caroline told her, "And we made you breakfast!"

"Does it include coffee?" Elena chuckled.

"Actually, yes," Stefan said, coming out of the kitchen with a tray of food, "It does."

"Then thank you," Elena smiled.

Mason came in too, "Smells good in here."

"It's Elena's birthday breakfast," Caroline told him, "You don't get any!"

The others laughed, and Mason pretened to pout before moving over to Elena, "Happy birthday baby-girl."

"Thanks," she nodded, taking a bite of the omlet laid before her.

She had to fight a moan, "Oh my god, this is amazing."

"Thanks," Damon and Stefan said together.

Elena chuckled, "You guys can cook...who knew?"

"Don't be mean," Damon warned, sitting down next to her.

She smirked at him, "It's my birthday. I can be mean if I want."

Caroline laughed, "She has a point."

Elena smiled, but looked at them, "Thanks guys, really. This is good."

They nodded.

"So you feel like going into town?" Damon asked a few minutes later.

Elena looked over at him, "Sure...what are we going for?"

"It's a surprise," he smiled and she raised a brow.

"I'm just gonna have to trust you on this, aren't I?"

He laughed, "Yep. Now, finish eating and I'll go get my keys."

* * *

Half an hour later, Elena couldn't shake her smile, "We're going to The Shed?"

Damon smiled as they walked toward the entrance of the grand aquarium, "You ever been?"

"Once," she admitted, "I was like six or seven."

"Caroline thought you'd enjoy it."

She nodded, "Thank you."

He pulled her close, kissing her head, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, if it's within my power."

She sighed contently as his arm wrapped around her, leading her to the ticket booth.

The lady behind the glass smiled at them as she gave them their passes.

Elena was excited.

She'd loved this place the last time she'd come, and couldn't wait to see if was as magical as she'd remembered it being all those years ago.

* * *

"That was incredible!" she exclaimed a few hours later.

Damon was smiling, "I'm glad you liked it."

She stopped walking and he turned to look at her, "What?"

She just shook her head, but pulled his mouth down to her's.

They kissed for a moment.

"Thank you," she smiled.

He kissed her forehead, "It's your birthday, today is all about you."

She laughed, "Aren't most days? When it comes to you, anyway?"

He smiled, "Are you saying I spoil you too much?"

She shook her head, "Not at all, I happen to enjoy being the center of your world."

He chuckled, "And I enjoy adoring you."

She grinned, "So now what?"

"It's still too early for dinner, so I thought we'd catch a movie first, then you can pick the restaurant afterwards."

"Sounds good," she agreed.

He kissed her again.

* * *

Elena was happy and relaxed by the time they made it home.

They'd went to see some romance flick and spent most of the movie in a lip-lock, then went to a fancy Italian restaurant for dinner.

After a few glasses of wine, it was getting dark out and Damon suggested they make their way to the house, and she'd agreed.

But Damon stopped her on the porch.

"I love you, Elena."

She let him pull her into his embrace, "Mhhm, why do you love me, Damon?"

He smiled at her challenging tone, "Because you are beautiful, inside and out."

She raised a brow, "Is beauty all that matters?"

He shook his head, "You're also the sweetest person I've ever met. The most compassionate...Elena, you're the closest thing to an angel I've ever seen..."

She smiled a little, "You should know by now that I'm no angel."

He grinned, "A goddess then."

"Oookay," she teased, "I'm sure that's it."

He smiled, "Even if it isn't, I'd still love you."

She raised a brow, "You know, the devil loved God, too. At least according to Dante."

Damon smirked, "Well, I may be the devil, sweetheart, but that's what you love about me."

She laughed a little, "If you say so."

He kissed her head, "Come on, we should get inside."

She nodded and moved to open the door.

It was a little too quiet, she noticed, and dark.

"Damon? Where is everybody?"

He came behind her, "Not sure."

He lead her out of the foyer.

The lights turned on then.

"SURPRISE!"

She fought a scream as everyone jumped up.

"Oh my god!" she caught her breath.

Damon's laugh was in her ear, "Happy Birthday babe."

She looked around the room.

Her whole little family was there, including Matt, some girl Mason was wrapped around, and even Ashley from work.

Caroline was at the front of the table, sitting down a two layered cake, vanilla with chocolate drizzle.

Strawberries on top, right above the big 'Happy 18th Birthday Elena'.

She immediately felt the tears in her eyes.

Her last birthday party was so long ago that it had been princess themed, and she had to sit on her knees in the chair to reach the cake.

She met Caroline's gaze, "Thank you."

The blond smiled, "It was Damon's idea."

Elena turned around to see her boyfriend.

"You're incredible."

He smiled down at her, "I love you."

She pulled him down, and as they kissed, the room was filled with clapping and wolf-whistles.

Elena looked up, grinning.

This was her family. Her amazing life.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked! :)**

**Leave your thoughts/ideas!**


End file.
